The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Book I: War
by Stonehenge
Summary: Ch.16 (Archetype): Yusuke finds himself picking up the pieces of a lost empire of Makai, while an unknown entity races through Earth in search of something that he will never find. (Read and you'll love it.) (Basic and OC couples if you must know.
1. Prologue

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Into this wild abyss,_

_The womb of nature and perhaps her grave,_

_Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,_

_But all these in their pregnant causes mixed_

_Confusedly, and which thus must ever fight, _

_Unless the almighty maker them ordain_

_His dark materials to create more worlds,_

_Into this wild abyss the wary fiend _

_Stood on the brink of hell and looked a while,_

_Pondering his voyage…_

**John Milton: **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost_, Book II**

This was to be a day of days for Argon, but then every day in that place was unique.

Argon walked quickly through the black hall. The walls were decorated the usual steel scenes of battles long past. They seemed to display a sense of glory as one came to walk it. Great admiration he would have given the smith, if he had lived a bit longer. The detail seemed even greater than that of a photograph. Ever time Argon would walk this hall he had to admire it.

Argon increased his pace, but still taking care to silent. A lot a noise approaching would give the sense of something amiss, which there was. Argon kept thinking of the day past. It was not usual at all. In fact it had never happened before, at least while he was a commander. Though he had expected something rash to happen, this was unthinkable. It was true that tension and distrust bred like flies in the preceding days. _I thought he was smarter than this. Though he is clever his intelligence seems to have dwindled, _he thought. He clasped his other hand tightly on his battle mace. Anxiety was eating at him. He thought what to do it was not going to easy for sure. Anything like this usually will end with _conflict_.

_Many have died for less, _he thought. _Much less!_

He came to a stop. He reached it. The giant iron door was nearly twenty feet tall hanging dozens of steel hinges. It was immense. It took giant machines to operate it, for no demon there had the strength. Only three knew how to open it, or rather two now. Only they were permitted audience when they wished. All others had to be invited. Not thatit mattered much. Some of the strongest demons in Makai fled in terror of that door.

Argon stopped to think of what to say. The blame was his. He was the commander. There was no avoiding it. _I may be joining you soon._ He placed his palm against the enchanted pad. It hummed and radiated with a bright light. The locks on the door then released one after the other. Argon breathed holding his mace in one had walked through. The great doors skidded and the lowed sound of metal against metal echoed down the hall and the doors closed.

The room was dark, always dark. It was how he was. His environment always reflected his emotion at the time. Cold and bleak, he was always cold bleak, and deadly. In the darkness, a top of some stairs, there sat a beautiful blue staff shining a faint blue glow trough the chamber. Always in that light you could see his dark silhouette. He always sat on the floor and meditated his thoughts.

_That's gone! My fate is sealed but I'll not go out easily. _

At the top of the blue staff once sat an orange jewel. The staff and the jewel were rare items of power. Not to be handled lightly. Argon came to the root of the stairs, placed the point of his mace against the floor and bowed his head. "You have come to give report, Argon. News of Tanneth," his voice was winter, drifting sharply through the air.

"He escaped Sincion. I came on him with twenty of my own guard; he killed all and disappeared into the trees before I could catch him." Argon gripped his mace. He might have to use it. This was not good news.

"Tanneth… He is very crafty don't you think Argon? You noticed the stone is gone." Argon was shaken by this. He was tense ready for and attack. Why is this cold now? He regained control of his body quickly before it was noticeable. "He stood right there and defied me. He has courage. Oh, yes. I tried to kill him. I knew would have to eventually and that was the time."

_Tanneth? He avoided Sincion's attack? How should give him more credit. _

"He is very swift. I thought I knew every inch of his power. But it seems, Argon that he is much more than what we expected when we brought him into this enterprise. Perhaps it is not too late for him."

"He is very crafty. He took down twenty troopers, fully armed and well trained with a knife and in less than ten seconds. Not bad."

"Not bad at all."

"What are we to do? He could be over a hundred miles away by now. I will send riders to findhim won't be enough to catch him."

"Yes…yes…" his voice grew low. "Send your riders and you will head a small task force in the direction you fell he is headed. You may use all the resources I have. While your pursuit in under way I will put a bounty on his head, just to see if it will help stir some attention so he will slow down."

"You think that wise. A bounty will cause a lot of attention to sift in his direction. Maybe too munch. We don't want anyone in Spirit world to…"

"Don't concern your self with spirit world just find Tanneth bring him to me alive with the stone. I will deal the other tasks." Sincion used the Voice on Argon. It was one of his powers. The power to _suggest _thought. Only the sturdiest as Argon was could resist it. "Go now. Send messengers to report."

Argon turned and the iron doors opened to release him. _I owe Tanneth an apology I thought him slow and arrogant. _He walked with a brisk pace and same stern look made from countless battles. _My life is preserved today…but I share Tanneth's feelings toward Sincion. There still may be a time for me._

**Note (IMPORTANT!): This is a sort prologue to a four part series. Before I can write it I need more characters. I am running a blank. So if you have a character you would wish to be in this story please summit him or her with all the desired specifications written in detail. Thank you.**


	2. The Flight of Tanneth

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Before their eyes in sudden view appear_

_The secrets of the hoarly deep, a dark_

_Illimitable ocean without bound,_

_Without dimension, where length, breadth, and highth,_

_And time and place are lost; where eldest Night_

_And Chaos, ancestors of Nature, hold_

_Eternal anarchy, amist the noise_

_Of endless wars, and by confusion stand._

**John Milton, **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost: _Book II**

One foot after the other Tanneth walked. It was midday he knew, but it was too far north top see the sun high in the sky. The entire land around him was flat and frozen. An icy tundra of lifeless soil. In the open the wind blew faster than any horse or wolf that Argon had sent to follow him. It was what he'd hoped for. The visibility was no more than ten feet. The wind made sure his sent was carried far from there. He had the advantage now. Despite the poor light and the wind storm he knew precisely were to step. He had walked this road many times he knew how to handle himself in these situations. He had to, many times. It wasn't preferred though.

It grew colder as the day began to change to dusk. It did not bother him much despite that he was lightly dressed. Tanneth was conditioned by countless campaigns for this. He held his soldier from time. It stung a bit from the extreme temperature. The wound Sincion had given was not serious but deep enough to give him discomfort. He slipped his fingers bellow his shoulder plating and applied pressure to the side of the cut. The pain subsided briefly but as soon as he released it came back in a stronger sting. _I can't let it slow me down. _It was true while Argon would be thrown by the storm he would soon realize were to go. Tanneth guessed he had two days at most. More than triple the maximum time needed.

He took his hand from his shoulder and held the sack lashed to his belt. He had taken a great risk to take it. To steal something like this from anyone was insane but from Sincion it was madness. He regretted having to do it. He knew it would cause him some trouble, but there was no other way at that time. He leaving was not enough he told himself over and again before.

Argon had told him, "Sincion is going to spread it soon. He will need your help in that."

"Of course," he had said.

"Tanneth, I see your displeasure in this. Sincion may be wrong let. If he is I will help to convince him otherwise, but now he is right that it is our greatest leverage. We must support him now….perhaps later…."

"You fear him now Argon? You never use to…."

"Much has happened…true, but he is still Sincion!"

_He is still Sincion, _he repeated to himself. He thought back when Sincion and himself were "friend" in a loose sort. When they both fought the Master and him…. _Maybe If I had waited…no it would have worsened_. He hoped that was true. He held the sack tighter, feeling the sphere stone inside. The past had been rough for him and them. He began to wonder, if the worlds were beyond them now.

Deep in his thoughts he might have not heard the high pitched hum in the distance, but his experience kept from that. He stopped and listened. Sure enough he heard it once more. He drew his knife and began scanning the horizon. He could barely see anything. The wind had grown in strength. He heard it again, it was getting closer. He looked over his shoulder and made out a large bird flying toward him. He immediately relaxed. _So he did hear me_. It swooped quickly down in a dive passing feet away from him. It then stopped and hovered in front of him. It was not a bird. It had wings and a tail, but wasa featherless blue color like that of the surface of water. It shined bright even that far north. It eyes where of a lighter blue and on its chest was a gold amulet. It floated there beating its wings and spoke to Tanneth.

"I never wanted to see you out here."

"I have to avoid detection this place is perfect."

A sigh came from the creature and again it emitted a high pitched hum. "They are around two days away from you. I have never seen Argon send more hunters to find any one person. You must have done something drastic."

"You could say that." He unlashed the sack from his belt and removed the sphere stone and held up to the creature. "I stole this."

The bird-like creature beat it wings and leaned its shining head up the stone. "Do you have a death wish Tanneth? I hope you know what you're holding in your right hand."

"Don't mock me Tabr."

"What are going to do. This Sincion you are trying to elude."

"I know..."

"What do you have planned? Sincion will never give up on finding you. It seems you've made an enemy of Argon as well. They will find you soon."

"They won't. I will long gone before they suspect I'm here." Tabr flew over his head as Tanneth walked.

"You where never this reckless before...why are you taking such risks?"

"Do you not trust me anymore? I appreciate your concern but I can't handle myself."

"I know. Master Tanneth, I've you do incredible feats. Defy all the odds and conquer your enemies. "I don't want to see you brought down by something like this."

"I owe you much for what you did for me Tabr. Oh, and thanks for the cover."

"Were will you go?"

"Somewhere that Sincion can't hunt me." Tanneth began to walked faster toward the southwest.

"Where in all of Makai is this place?"

"It's not Makai." It was too obvious to Tabr now.

"The human world?! How…do.."

"I don't know. When I get there I'll lay low Sincion won't be able to find me easily there. At least not as easy as here." The cut began to ting again this time more force. Tanneth winced as he, again, applied pressure. Tabr studied this. _He is wounded? By_....

"Did Si…"

"Don't!" Tabr fell silent at once. Tanneth looked at him in pain this confirmed it. "I know what I'm doing okay? Just trust me on this. Forget about me when I leave."

Tabr hummed softly again in sorrow for his old ally. He hovered close to the ground with his head low. "Sincion might suspect me helping you. He could seek me out…"

"He won't." Tanneth spoke with a calm confidence. "He owes you just as much as I do. He will respect you. That is the only thing I can be sure of now."

"I wish you well Master Tanneth." Tabr accelerated upward with unbelievable speed. With a screech like that of a hawk flew towards the long sun. Tanneth looked a head of him. He was near to his destination. He truly did not know what to do after he got to the human world.

_He's right. I waited to long for this. It could be my last mistake if I don't be cautious. A year I would think this plan suicide. _With that thought he vanished into the blizzard.

* * *

A smile trailed across Yusuke's face as he bounced off the ground and hit the stadium wall. It was a hard hit. It sent him clear over the ring bouncing several times. It didn't hurt though. This thing was tough to be certain but he had fought harder. He pulled himself off the ground and back into the ring before the count was done. Those who had money on him cheered. The creature was large and bulky, covered with scales and horns. Its face was covered by a steal mask which it muttered some language through. _I just have to find a way to get through that skin. _He reminded himself of what Kurama had said before he left.

"The monster you will be fighting is only a little less strong than you. I have seen these grunts before. Their bodies negate much of any energy thrown against them, and also gives good armor. You'll have to get close and under some how," Kurama had said.

He was right too. Yusuke's spirit gun didn't do shit but cause the thing to sneeze, and the beast wasn't exactly a weakling either. _Ok let's find a way around this. Its upper body is pretty much invulnerable, and my sprit attacks won't do any thing. Maybe…_He gazed at the armor platting on his legs. It was the only part of it that was covered by any thing. He took a stance this time he would wait for it to come to him.

"It seems Yusuke is switching to defensive. I wonder what is it he has planned," an announcer called on a loud speaker. The grunt spoke again the lowered itself stretching his arms out. It made a low growl then charge with surprising speed for something its size with arms it lashed out to grab Yusuke's head. Swiftly Yusuke ducked and kicked the grunt in the back of his knee. He heard bones crack and the beast cried in to pain and fell to its knees. It screamed again and tried to punch Yusuke's head,but he caught it easily then made a gun with his right hand. "Maybe you'll like it more at point blank." A blue came from his finger and into the grunt's neck. The blinding flash of light went through the skin easily.

It ended. The grunt's body floated down on its back bleeding from where the head had been. The head flew fourteen to sixteen feet in the air then landed by Yusuke's feet. He a moan of disgust and kicked it away.

"Winner by death Yusuke Urameshi!" Mixed cheers came from the crowd and Yusuke walked off to his friends on the side of the ring.

"Good job…" Kurama greeted him. He sat down on the ground and sighed.

"I don't see why we have to do these matches. "It's just child's play for us." Kuwabara said.

"Well if we have this power we might as well use it," Yusuke said.

In the desert of the Sahara a hot wind swept across the sand. The dunes were all to seen by anything for a thousand and a half miles. It was truly a wasteland. The only life was a hawk flying over the dunes. It saw nothing to nourish it self on the ground. It kept flying east until something unusual happened.

A rumble shook the desert. The hawk began to panic at this unknown force. It let out its hunting cry as if trying to warn what ever it was to stay away. The rumble stopped the hawk was now curious to what it was. Perhaps prey to nourish its certain appetite. It scanned the dunes but saw nothing. On hand collapsed from the quake and the hawks sharp eyes saw a strange bulge in the sand. It circled watching closely as a fist burst out of the dune.

It shot high desperate for air. Another hand came out and then the figure was seen rising from the dunes. Frightened the hawk fled.

Tanneth couched and fell to the ground. _What a way to get here. Buried under feet of sand! _He looked at his surroundings and like the ice tundra he left an equally as barren a place he had arrived. "One desert into another." He looked east and saw the hawk flying toward the rising sun. _My beast bet. _He gathered his knife and satchel from the sand and walked east.

**(Authors Note: IMPORTANT)! It is not very long but it will get better. I still need more characters if this is to fly. If you are interested in lending a character to this story please admit it by review. **


	3. Old Fears

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Far off from theses a slow and silent stream,_

_Lethe the river of oblivion rolls_

_Her wat'ry labyrinth, whereof who drinks,_

_Forthwith his former state and being forgets, _

_Forgets both joy and grief, pleasure and pain._

**John Milton: **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost, _Book II**

Tanneth stepped onto the ledge of the balcony. He looked back at where he had run from. He could still see the flames engulfing the towers. It was like a giant beacon, visible for miles and miles away. He kept thinking back. _Maybe that wasn't such a good plan. This might not end good. _He looked again. It was total devastation. He hadn't meant to blow the entire place to kindom-kum, just him. He chuckled to himself, "Now that's overdoing it." Tanneth's mind went back to her again as he said it. She would have hurt him about now. She told him not to take too personal. _What does she know? _

He moved on. He was still to close to the fire to rest safely. He needed to get at least twenty miles away. He dashed from roof top to rooftop stumbling occasionally. He _was _tired. Fighting _him _was more like fighting a mountain that moved. It wasn't easy but he did it, without the help of any of those fools. _Why do fear him so much? Why should our kind be afraid of any race? _He stopped and looked back at the flame. It was in the distance now. He was almost safe. He needed to get outside the city he was too vulnerable there. The thought of that became less and less appealing. He had never felt so drained after any fight. He was conditioned to be able to go without sleep for a week if necessary. He ran and lumped to the next roof. He caves arched with pain. He kneeled down messaging some of the pain away from his worked muscles. He eyes felt three times as heavy. He began to doze off and shook his head trying to stay wake. He stood and scanned his surroundings. _I'm not going to make good time like this. Better just find some shelter and get an hour our two of rest. Just need something inconspicuous. _He saw a balcony with rubble scattered over the surface. It was high so anyone from the ground wouldn't be able to see him easily. The rubble would make him practically invisible at night. He was far enough from the fire to where the light made little difference. He backed up and ran towards the edge. He jumped and flew to the balcony. He hit the surface with a mild thud. _Not silent but good enough. I'm tired. _He leaned against the wall and slowly sank to his feet.

He put his back and gazed at the night sky. This wasn't special really. He'd done many times each with the same effect. He always thought of his days on the Tunra campaign. It was the first real combat he was ever in. It wasn't that long ago either. Still it shaped him better than any training or conditioning could have. _I really made a mess of things back there. _He let his eyes close. _Maybe now it will get better for us. _

He faded off into his mind. He dreamed nothing. He could not tell how much time had elapsed before he woke. Steps came from the street bellow. At least what sounded as steps? Tanneth pulled his groggy self off his back and slowly walked peering over the edge. A faint whistling sound came almost silently to his ears. He didn't need to waste time thinking. He darted his head to the side. The mace turned a half rotation bringing the blades to where Tanneth's head had once been. The action happened in a fraction of a moment but he could the weapon clearly, the stone grip molded into the shape of a hand and the curve of the knives with a crescent on each of them. The mace flew and struck itself in the stone wall where he had slept. Tanneth rolled back and pulled his knife. He had a guess of who it would be.

Argon pulled himself quickly onto the platform. Keeping his eyes locked with Tanneth's, he walked to the wall and pulled the mace out with ease. Tanneth was regretting resting in this place now. Argon was trouble for any fighter of his class and a death sentence to any other. "Now…let's not get too carried away here. I…"

"You've caused this city enough trouble. I told you it was a damned idea. Sh…whoever she was…did too! Yet you had to satisfy that ego of yours and now you might have spelled destruction for all of us!" Argon's rage was clear. Tanneth did not under stand it. Their troubles should be over.

"He's gone Argon….we have noth…anyway you of all people should understand!"

"I understand you're a fool, and you'll meet a fool's end!" Argon raised high his mace and struck down light lighting. The platform gave split in tow. One of the halves crumbled to the street while leaving Tanneth and Argon to duke it out. Argon furiously swung his mace. Tanneth was having a hard time avoiding them much less counter. _He's a lot faster than he was. _He back flipped away as Argon swung horizontally. His feet hit was left of the wall he'd slept on and launched at Argon. He an opened when Argon was bringing his mace back. He got in quick d two punches to Argons face. Argon fell back. Tanneth might have won it now if hew let go of his respect for him and slit his heart when it was open, but he instead kicked him. Argon then brought his mace up again and brought it down. Tanneth stepped easily aside without thinking, Argon then grabbed Tanneth and threw him over the ledge.

Tanneth fell bouncing off each of the lower levels before hitting the ground hard on his back. He groaned for a second then quickly got to his knees his hands scrabbling for his knife. His heart fell into fear when he found it.

Standing over his knife where two black boots. Each of them bore the insignia of the white snake. He sighed with regret now. _Now I understand you Argon. _He recognized those shoes instantly. His face often tasted the sole of them. "Shit." The man ten kicked him harder than anything Tanneth had ever received before for his "accomplishments" and all went first unfocused then black. .

Tanneth shot quickly up from the nightmare, panting heavily. He found himself starring into the side of a dark sand dune. His eyes were still wide with fear from the vivid flashback. Sweat rolled down his cheek. He looked and found he was clutching his knife in his right hand. It scarred him that much.

"All this time, why do they come back now, he said as he leaned back onto the cold sand. He starred again at the stars. If there was a thing good about the Sahara it was that the might sky was an eye-opening clear. He had never seen stars like this. He found east again and walked. The serenity of the night reminded him of his birth place. The stars were clear and the moon light up the horizon. It was curious though to see only one moon. And one of that color. He liked it better than what he was used to. It added to the tranquil environment of the desert. As he walked his wound continued to sting. It must have been a strong dosage in the attack. The salt in the dune sand didn't help much either. Tanneth walked the entire night. He got maybe twenty to thirty miles; it was hard for him to tell in the desert, before the sun rose. As it rose he saw in the distance a kind of gray looking sea. He looked closer and found it was a settlement. _Finally! _He continued until he saw something reflect the sun light in his direction.

It was something large and moving fast his way. He hit the sand and starred

over the tip of the dune. It was some sort of large vehicle about six miles south east coming in his direction. _Why? There is nothing but miles of no-man's land back there. _The thought crossed him then he kept his finger on his knife as it advanced closer.

* * *

Yusuke fell back lazily onto the chair. He was tired for some reason. Even fighting weaklings made a person want to sleep more, not that he needed much more. _Now I can finally take a break from this job. _Moving from place to place settle disputes of minor demons wasn't fun. It was just boring there wasn't anyone around who had a lot a power and wanted to use it. He put his head back and starred at the ceiling.

"Well maybe something will happen when take control of your life." Yusuke looked forward. It was Koenma, in his human form but still with that ridiculous pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey it's not I asked for this job." He said lazily putting his back again.

"Yusuke, you have to keep that power of yours in check if you slack off and something let's say dynamic happens you don't want to be caught napping. You have to remind these demons you're still here."

"What's to worry about? Any strong demon alive is locked in one of your cells. And all the real dangerous ones are in the demon world. At least I might get to enjoy my summer."

"Not yet," Koenma said softly.

"What!" Yusuke had jumped from his seat and was holding Koenma by his robes. "You're not telling me I am wasting a perfectly good vacation working?!" They stayed like this for a moment. Then Kurama and Kuwabara came into the room.

"Are you going sleep all day or are we going to get moving?"

"Maybe we were interrupting something," Kurama said quietly.

"Just a moment our friend here was just telling me about my vacation."

"Hello," a cheerful feminine voice rang through the room. Yusuke jumped and let go of Koenma to see Botan standing behind him.

"Hello Botan," Yusuke said irritably.

"I've gotten the report you needed." She handed a folder to Koenma.

"What report?"

"What's going on," Kuwabara asked?

"If you all will try to keep your beach craving down, I'll explain. Very recently there has been a lot of activity in the demon world Makai. Demons moving in groups this way and that."

"Why?"

"It seems they're searching, probability for some one. Most of these are fortune seekers and bounty hunters. But there is also this." Koenma pulled from the folder a small picture and handed it to the boys. It was of a giant cloud of smoke swirling vertically in some snowy flatland. "That is a hole. Something powerful has punched through to the human world."

"Whoever it is, he would have to be incredibly power, but he also would need to have knowledge on how the barrier works."

"Right you are. Which makes the suspects list sort that is the good news."

"So we just go looking for this guy around where the other end of the hole is." Yusuke said.

"It won't be that easy." Koenma shuffled through the rest of the folder. "We don't know where the other end is exactly. We guess it is somewhere in Egypt but that is the best you'll get. But there is other bad news. There is a lot of demonic bounty hunter activity starting to spring up here too. So you will have some competition."

"I already contacted Hiei. You'll need to move fast," Botan said.

"Maybe the bounty hunters will provide leads to his whereabouts," Kurama suggested.

"That's your best bet. I will try to isolate who we are trying to find."

Yusuke sulked back into the chair. "I wanted a vacation."

The desert jeeps moved nothing but smoothly.

The day hadn't begun well for Gaol. Almost be cheated by five merchants. Five, what are those chances. Trying to josh him out of his money, they should have known better. Maybe in the next life they will. He didn't need to kill them but his reputation as being the toughest demon in this part of the world had to be maintained. It was all there was to do. There were no real opponents left, besides the stupid spirit detective and his traitor demon allies. He didn't want to bother with those scums. The jeep jumped and bounced around when they went over another rock. He kicked the driver's seat in frustration. The driver glared back him. His horns seemed to almost grow with anger. Gaol's day had not been good at the beginning and now he got underpaid into going on this run for someone who might have come into the desert. What ever he got his advance though it was pitiful. He could tell none of the other demons on this venture liked him. They would try to kill him probably before they got back. Like they could.

Gaol had lived for a few centuries in this place and he still missed the cut throat demon world Makai. Even though Tanneth made sure that anyone wanting his head would be dead on a platter. He ran his fingers through his braided beard. They had seen some one out here where was he? He couldn't have gotten too far in the heat of the day. He looked like he was on foot. They hit another rock and Goal slammed his hand on the jeep's door. One f the other demons muttered something Arabic. He understood but remained silent. They too were wondering where that target had gone. The driver yelled that he saw some thing weird at the base of one of the dunes. He pulled the jeep over and the demons in the cab (minis Gaol) stepped out while the fourth manned the .50 cal machine gun mounted on the back of the jeep. There were pieces of what looked like armor spread on the sand around the dune's base.

The three moved around the armor examining. The head one then grabbed what looked like piece of a shoulder plate. Gaol sensed it then. It was masked well masked. It fired up faster than a bullet from a gun. The energy he knew it. He shpt his head out the window to see. Just then the top of the dune exploded and a cloud of sand came down. Above that was a truly impressive sight. The figure flew above his knife gleaming in the sunlight. He body positioned like a falcon swooping down onto its prey. The head demon watched it in a mix of fear and awe. The figure came down and plunged his knife into his chest. He then flipped over the first kicking the second across the face in the process. Once on his feet, with an upward diagonal backhand swipe, sliced open the second's gut.

Tanneth finished off these low grade demons before the third could get his sword properly out. Unworried Tanneth circled with the third demon. He charged and Tanneth caught his hand stopping the strike. He pulled back on it until he heard the bone crack and the demon cry out in pain. He then punched him in the gut and finished it off by opening its throat. He stopped to breath but then he heard the sound of moving metal parts behind him. A fourth demon fired the machine gun. Tanneth darted quickly back. The demon fired indescribably at Tanneth until a blue ball hit his should. The energy engulfed him then evaporated to nothing. Tanneth saw the man who did it. He recognized the bald tattooed head and the grayish blackish braided bear. "Gaol?"

"Tanneth…"

"It's good to see you." Tanneth clutched his right thigh. A bullet had hit him and left a nasty wound.

"You too. So it is you that as this ruckus was wanting so badly. I don't even want to know what you did now."

"Right you don't."

"How is that," Goal asked?

"It's nothing it looks worse than it is," he said while picking the bullet out.

"I meant that nasty looking cut on your shoulder." Tanneth had forgotten he'd taken off his armor to fool the demons. It wasn't looking good now. The veins surrounding had all turned black and a nasty scab covered it. "But how's that too?"

"Not bad," Tanneth pulled the large bullet from his bleeding thigh. It glazed crimson with his blood. "Interesting weapon."

"Humans aren't that strong but they're smart and inventive." Tanneth through the bullet down and bandaged the bullet wound. He then put his armor back on.

"Can you operate this thing?"

"Yeah. Where do ya need to go?"

"Someplace to hide."

"Here is pretty good." Gaol said.

"No it needs to be denser. No where in the open."

"Very well. I hope you know what you're doing." Gaol said.

"As do I."

**(Author's Note: IMPORTANT) How do you like it? Suggestions are appreciated as well are new characters. Please, if you choose to submit please write it in form of a review in detail. Try to come up with more inventive characters. **


	4. Jumping Ship

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Who forthwith from the glittering staff unfurled_

_Th' imperial ensign, which full high advanced_

_Shone like a meteor streaming to the wind_

_With gems and golden luster rich emblazed,_

_Seraphic arms and trophies: all the while_

_At which the universal host upsent_

_A shout that tore hell's concave, and beyond_

_Frighted the reign of Chaos and old Night._

**John Milton: **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost, _Book I**

A squad of knights approached the Moonscare from the south. They rode on their black steeds flawlessly. Never deviating more than a few inches from their formation, it was easy for any outsider to see that they were the best. The horse's hooves hit the ground on after the over exactly in tune with the other six of them. The pace they kept was fast too. The best way to get to their destination quickly and without need to stop or delay was always chosen. Argon employed these former enforcers in his ranks. They were invaluable assets.

The climate became more and more hostile as the more north they traveled. The captain was at the head. He was recognizable by the colors he wore. The others wore black with various silver decorations. His was black as well but streaked with a brilliant red. It was always best fro any one to get out of their way. They were unforgiving to bystanders, or to anyone. Slowing them down was a not very smart idea. The blizzard surrounding became fierce as the Moonscare appeared faintly in the distance.

The captain went by the name Bashar. He rode faster and increased the pace of the other knights. He was edgy. Rumors were traveling wide. Bounty hunters were running this way and that. His squad had been sent on several rounds into the frozen tundra and found nothing but the frost covered dirt. Then extremely west to where the abandoned city was. _Something…_The only there was packs of wolf demons, who at several times tired to massacre his team. It made no sense to him. Then he heard the rumor of Tanneth's disappearance. "No one has been to the Moonscare for months but some are saying Tanneth has gone missingk,"one nervous soldier had said. Then the words that Tanneth betrayed Sincion. _That can't be true. He wouldn't betray him. They're…comrades…brothers in arms like us. _This began to frustrate him and again he rode faster and the others fell behind slightly. The more he though the faster the pace became for the knights. His horse grunted as he edged her forward. _Anyway, you can't betray the Master of Assassins and live to go missing. Tanneth is good but Sincion…_Bashar crossed his horse over the frozen bridged. Five miles down the rode he could see a figure standing against the cold. He saw it holding a mace and resting it on his right shoulder.

"Argon," he spoke softly. They came up to their commander in perfect formation. Each rider was straight behind Bashar as they rode forward. The young captain wondered if he should ask of the whereabouts of Tanneth. _He has done so much for our kind Sincion wouldn't just dispose of him or maybe…so much of what goes here is kept secret form anyone, even the fools in spirit world. _Argon stood directly in front of them. The back riders came out along side the others and they in a line. Then slowed and stopped. Bashar dismounted and gave the respectful gesture to acknowledge Argon's superiority. He then removed his helmet, revealing his long draping black hair. "Reporting as requested, Sir."

Argon nodded. "Your reputation precedes you Bashar. I have called you to the Moonscare for a statement on your status."

"My status, Sir," asked Bashar.

"You have been doing your rounds as ordered. Have you not?"

"Ye…"

"And you have completed each of these with no deviation?"

"Of course sir bu…"

"Then what is your status, knight?"

"We found nothing, Argon, nothing but the frozen soil of this dead place. To be perfectly frank with you, sir, we did not know what we were watching for," Bashar became more irritable and frustrated by the minute. He needed answers.

Argon was not angry by this behavior. Bashar normally would never have spoken like that to any superior. All his training should have stopped him, but he had never been so frustrated by his orders, even when he served the Master. Argon sighed deeply, and then shook his head. "I wasn't expecting you to. I just needed confirmation before and I gave a statement to Sincion. You have confirmed he is not here. Now at least."

"Pardon me sir, but who are we speaking of?"

"I know you have heard talk. It has been difficult even for Sincion to keep this quiet without resorting to unreasonable measures. It is true. Tanneth has betrayed and stole the sphere stone from Sincion. Now we know he is defiantly in the human world which will prove to be very difficult to remove him from. We can't just kill him. I need you to be on alert in the Moonscare. When we have confirmation of his location we'll have to send groups to get him. You obviously find this hard to believe. Tanneth will not be forgotten for what he has done for our kind. We may be able to convince him to help us once again."

The knights stood there like they were in shock. Tanneth the rebel, it made no sense, what were his reasons. Bashar felt horrible about hunting him…again. Maybe this time it will turn out for the better of their people.

* * *

The ship rolled from side to side on the stormy water. It wasn't that bad of a storm really. Of course it rained but the water was not as bad as it could have been, and the ship wouldn't go to far of course. Below deck the cabin door opened and hooded woman walked out. She wasn't that tall bellow five and a half. She stumbled as she walked; she still really didn't have her "sea legs." Several times she wondered if it was worth ridding on this thing. Maybe not, but she knew she could not screw up after waiting two weeks on a ship. She pulled her self back up and walked up the stairs. It was better out there than below. There was an ominous odor floating around. After two weeks. She could guess what it was from but didn't want to think about it. She got to the top of the stairs without too much tripping. The deck was soaked and she leant against the wall to help from slipping overboard. Keeping close to the cabin she crept her purple eyes around the corner to see.

Sure enough he was there. Always since a week and a half ago he was there good to bad weather looking out into the distance. She wondered if he would do this all the way until they got to Singapore. _He must be. _He always kept away from the crew. He never seemed interested in having fun. She never seemed him eat, only the occasionally drink he had no and then. She thought of the talk of the crew and what they were planning. If he was the man than they could be made for a long time, but she could tell he was strong and could them a lot. It would be a shame, but the bounty was a big one. _I wonder who misses him so badly. _She was suppose to keep an eye on what he did, but that was becoming redundant he was so predictable on this ship. They stop before they got to Singapore maybe they could bag him then? She began to lose concentration and stepped out a little more to see him. She realized he wore little to nothing to protect him from the cold. This made it obvious he wasn't human but he looked it. You couldn't tell what he was. She pulled her hood more over her head to hide her cat like ears better. It was getting even more could it is got latter. She began to lose interest in watching him. If she only knew more about him maybe it would be better. Like his name or what he did to get such an asking price for his head. She stepped out a little further revealing her head. The man she watched turned his toward starring directly into her eyes. Her heart jumped a bit and she moved back behind the cabin. _Idiot. _How had she lost concentration? That was a sign of stupidity. She sat on crate lashed to the deck and starred up into the sky. Trying to get her mind of him. _He wasn't so dead maybe… _Her thoughts were cut short when tow demons came up to her.

"We're getting anxious about this Emerald. Why don't we just take him now? We're not that far from shore," the first complained.

"No, we just waste energy, and we don't want him to escape before we reach Singapore," Emerald snapped at him.

"He doesn't have any where to go. This is a ship. The only problem with him escaping is when we get to shore."

"Anyway Singapore is a long way away. What if he gets suspisious and jumps ship before we get there," the second said?

"He might not be going to Singa…"

"Would you two shut up," she said quietly, "he isn't that far away you know?" Emerald stood up and starred fiercely at both of them. "I will watch him until we get there if he gets suspicious we will grab him. But we spent a week making sure he is the right guy and I don't want to lose him to anyone eyes. Anyway this isn't our ship. The captain decides where we go and…just stop bothering me." The two demons growled and walked away whispering curse about her. Emerald held her head. She really didn't know if he was the right guy. "I hope I don't make another mistake."

She leant back once again and starred at the storm. Lighting flung every which way accompanied with thunder. She thought of what they could do with that kind of pay. It seemed too good to be true, but too promising to ignore. She stood up and at the exact moment the ship rolled over another swell the ship swayed and she fell forward. Emerald got up a little pissed. _The sooner off this ship the better. _She walked again to where she would spy on him. Then he walked around the corner and she jumped. He stopped and starred at her. He was drenched from head to tow. His presence was imposing. He had the physic of an elite soldier. His eyes seemed sad as she starred at him and even slightly disappointed. _Had he heard us in this storm? He doesn't seem worried._ "Uh…hi!"

Tanneth sighed and turned his head forward and walked. It hadn't been a very pleasant journey getting out of Makai. Now his easy boast ride was going to get a lot more complicated. _Sincion has put a bounty on my head. That explains why it was so hard to move around here. I will have to be careful. _He looked back at the girl he just passed. _So her name is Emerald. _He walked forward toward the back of the ship. _Now I will haft to get off this ship as fast as I can. A shame really __Singapore__ sounded nice. _He put his hands in the pockets of the coat he was wearing and walked not paying any real attention to the demons that were also back there even though he had just found out that they've planned to capture and take him back to Sincion. They were bold and seemed to have good intentions otherwise he concluded from their behaviors and from their supposed leader Emerald. _If they attack I won't kill them. It should be fun to see how they fight. _He noticed that Emerald was walking in the opposite direction of him. Probably very nervous that he knew of what she had planned. Emerald reminded him of her a bit. She acted almost the same way she had before. He almost smiled at the thought. _Maybe she could help me if I…_

Two demons stood in front with there arms crossed. He recognized that they were the same that argued for Emerald to capture him early. They were not a lone. Others came closer to Tanneth. _It seems they are very anxious. _He took his hands from his pockets and hanged them at his side. The first demon shot his fist at Tanneth's face. Tanneth grabbed him and through him over his shoulder sending crashing into the deck. He then shot his elbow into the jaw of the second then knocked hi, out with a kick. E turned around and a dozen more of them armed with sword and axes stood. Tanneth exhaled. He could tell they were frightened after seeing him take the other tow in less than a second of time. Tanneth took of the coat and drew his knife. On charged with his sword up Tanneth kicked him in the jaw then cut the top of hand with the weapon causing the demon to drop it. He then knocked him into the others. They all then charged at him the melee began.

Emerald heard this. She looked back. It had been barely a minutes since she told those damn fools off and already they got the others to disobey her. She threw back her hood and coat and brought her bow. Holding it in her left hand she ran aft. _Too late. Now we have to get him sooner._ She stopped suddenly and starred at the seen.

Tanneth grabbed the hand of the demon pushed him into the legs of the other that was charging. He tripped and Tanneth punched his jaw knocked him out. Another demon charged and Tanneth hooked the sword with his knife then wrenched it from his hand and hit him with a spinning kick. Attack after attack Emerald watched as he held off all fourteen of them with out any hardship. Emerald knocked her bow and aimed. It hard to get a shot. Tanneth moved quickly and all the others trying to bear him down made it even more. She got one as Tanneth blocked a swipe. The arrow went straight and fast. Fast enough to pierce solid rock. Tanneth brought his knife and parried the shot knocking the arrow into the sea. _He's real good! _

Tanneth repelled another attack and stated to run to the front of the ship. He didn't want to get trapped on the back of the boat. Three more attacked. He grabbed the first and threw him aft. Then he punched the second and rolled over his should and shank his fist deep into the gut of the third. He ran again and stopped when he met a huge figure. It was at least ten feet tall. With black skin that bones showed through like there was no muscle at all. It brought its fist up to crush Tanneth. Tanneth jumped quickly a way from the blow which would have surely killed him. It hit and broke through the deck. He ran through the legs and ran for ward. He stopped as he saw more demons appear. _This entire crew is in on it_.

Emerald got up onto the bridge and fired a shot at Tanneth legs. He heard it barely in time to parry. _All right I'll to use some bigger artillery. _Tanneth bent his knees and every muscle in his body seemed to flex. Electrical energy emanated from him and traveled down his right arm to form a glowing blue sphere. It grew to the size of a watermelon then shot from his hand like a comet. It traveled down the deck burning and knocking the demons away. It cleared the ship and raised high in the air then circled and cam back. Demons screamed and panicked. Emerald nearly jumped off the bridge and landed on the deck before it came. The night was light up by it. It flew down and hit the ten foot tall demon sending flying into the Indian Ocean. IT then shot out a mile or away and exploded. No amount of fireworks or bombs made by human matched its magnificence. Tanneth used the opportunity and ran foward on the deck. Emerald drew her sword and ran after him. Tanneth jumped over the guard rail and dived into cold water.

Emerald sprinted to the nose of the ship. Panting she scanned the water. There was no sign of him. "Damn it!" She slammed her fist into the rail. "Why didn't you listen to me?!" She kicked one of the fallen demons and walked off.

**Special thanks to Emey for creating the character _Emerald._**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) I'll do better than this. Suggestions welcome. I really need more characters people. There is still a lot of space to fill in the plot. Please send me detailed information and enjoy the story. **


	5. A Trail of Desolation

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Thence more at ease their minds and somewhat raised_

_By false presumptuous hope, the ranged powers_

_Disband, and wand' ring, each his several way_

_Pursues, as inclined or sad choice_

_Leads him perplexed, where he may likeliest find_

_Truce to his restless thoughts, and entertain_

_The irksome hours, till his great chief return._

**John Milton: Paradise Lost, Book II**

_This is ridicules!._ Ridicules were a fair word to describe it as for the situation made no sense at all to Hiei.

The day had become as trivial as any day ridding on a cargo plane to Egypt. The cabin was crowded and uncomfortable for even him, who had slept in most conditions. In a six-foot wide space with piles of crates loaded to with chickens and other luggage. Sharing that small space with a dumb jackass, a shrewd fox, a detective, and a woman who would not give anyone time to rest as she panicked over a simple situation. The experience was regrettable but was not the most unfortunate part of Hiei's luck.

Though it was as simple as search take and capture, he still had no clue as to whom he was going to apprehend. No picture, physical makeup, or any say on what demon powers he had. The gender was still to be determined as well.

"Now we have known of several demons who had this kind of capacities most of whom are dead," Botan had said. "But there is a handful left that we know about." Hiei had sat quietly as she spoke while Kuwabara lay half asleep with the chickens and Yusuke starring into the tine hall of the plane. "While it is still a mystery Yusuke, "She spoke irritability, "I'd say we are searching for a male about six foot one, he will probably look human."

"Well that narrows it down to a bout one hundred million people. Don't you know anything else that may narrow it down," Yusuke had said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"We are headed to Cairo we know the barrier was breached some hundred miles west of there. Cairo is the only city he would want to head to. It is very populated and easy to move around without much notice to any differences because of all the tourist going to see the ruins. We will have to search the city thoroughly to find leads."

"Ah, it's going to take days to search this city," blurted Kuwabara with a load moan.

"The sooner we start the sooner we will find him," so had spoken the red headed Kurama.

It had not taken exactly days. It runs out the police where searching high and low for a man who had murdered twelve people with a knife. The main suspect was a man who was dressed much differently than any of the tourists usually coming in. They said the fugitive been there days and has not been seen next. Hiei had managed to slip into the crime seen and discovered the twelve people, who were in truth demons, and bounty hunters to be the look of it. While they didn't have him it made the search area a lot smaller. Everywhere the police weren't.

Hiei being the fastest was, of course sent ahead in most respect that was how he had arrived in what he called a ridicules situation.

Hiei silent cursed Yusuke in his head as he killed another one of them. The demons were weak but they just keep coming at him. Another ran at him much like a NFL football player. Hiei cut him down so quickly it never seemed he had moved. One after another the came at him. Maybe they though he was the fugitive?

"Why don't you buffoons stop trying to kill yourselves and tell me what I want to know?" Hiei waited for a response he knew some of them had to speak his language still they remained quite. They perpetrated more than Baken had done in there third Dark Tournament battle. He stepped forward once and they all flinched some even falling while the others stood frozen in their fright. Hiei sighed. They might truly know nothing. Well it was not like he was going to let them go. "I'll give you a choice, run and die, or stay and tell everything, and don't think of leaving anything out." The Jagan glowed blue under Hiei's bandana. Hiei took another step forward and again they flinched.

"What do we have here? Some newcomer thinks he has the balls to take over Cairo." Hiei shot around to see a man standing there. His head was bald and tattooed with designs that didn't resemble anything close to what humans were interested in. The only hair visible was a small braided beard that hung freely from his chin.

_Where did he come from? Even if he is human I should have heard him coming. _

Hiei collected himself. _He had taken me by surprise nothing else. _He studied his new opponent. There was nothing special bout him. His energy seemed lower than a standard human of his size. Still the demons behind him screamed in terror, shouting "GAOL" as they ran. Hiei made no attempt to chase them. He decided this man could tell him more. All he had to do was keep him here until the detective arrived.

The man still was puzzling. Focusing one his energy revealed something very subtle. It was like a shark lurking just under the oceans mirror surface but even stealthier. It seemed undefined too. It felt as if it was to stretch endless through this man named Gaol. _No he must be him. This won't take as long as Koenma said it was to be. _Hiei drew his sword and readied for an attack. "I will just tell now, dead or alive you will be coming with me."

Gaol smiled a wry and sinister smile. "So, you are one of the detectives of spirit world." He laughed and paid no attention to defending himself. "I can't believe Koenma was dumb enough to tell you to come looking for me. I'll so some things on caution detective and may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your long lost soul." Something seemed to grow form his body slow at first then it became larger than anything he had sensed before.

* * *

In his fine pride, Sincion was considered to be the Master of Assassins. It was not this that then struck fear into Argon as again he walked to Sincion's reception hall. Argon had known him long and Tanneth knew him even longer. Perhaps that contributed to why Argon now feared his old friend so. Sincion then seemed distant to Argon. Almost as if he was changed by something of recent or was it always there? What frightened him was how Sincion could see beyond the veil of time. Anticipating events almost as if they were written to read, that was what frightened him now.

Argon thought more about it. _Tanneth seemed un phased by Sincion, was it because of the Master? _The Master did posses similar abilities but he was insane. _That is it. _Argon put his mace onto his shoulder and walked. Tanneth was now in the human world meaning that it would take much than bounty hunters to catch. He would blend easily. They had to find him before he could find a suitable city. Argon knew it would be a city. It was how Tanneth's type operated. They always went for the easy hiding place than running in open country. They had one advantage though, Tanneth though a genius in tactics of espionage was in an unknown world. The best choice was to wait for him to settle. The trail would become clearer then. Argon approached the large metallic doors and they opened automatically for the elite soldier.

Like always the hall was dark save for the dim light emanating form the staff. Sincion stood at the bottom of the steps facing the doors as Argon stepped through and the giant doors closed behind him. That place was the deepest room in the Moonscare. It was built long before Sincion came by some race as ancient as their but not as fortunate to have survived this long.

"Ah, Argon I expected of course you to come here. Now you believe that Tanneth has broken the barrier again." Sincion spoke almost as if Argon was a mere disciple rather than a partner.

Argon replied with a low growl, "Yes, I have already made preparations to move there as well. Also, I think we can expect Gaol to be helping Tanneth ergo cannot rely for his tacking abilities but rather…"

"Question him for…"

Argon swung his mace to where he heard the voice. He thought there was someone else here, but he did not to bother ask Sincion till he knew who it was. The figure disappeared, moving through the shadows and appearing on Argons other side. But Argon was too experience to be caught that way. He reached his hand and grabbed the intruder by the throat. It was a girl, young. Her hair was black with silver tips and her crimson eyes showed with a mixed of surprise and sarcasm. "Ahh."

Argon knew her now. "Melanie Minako Mitsumoto…" Argon released her.

Sincion seemed amused by this. His showed with an elevated amount of satisfactory with himself. _He's up to something. _

"Yes Argon. I was speaking with the young Mel here on the matter of Tanneth."

"What?!" Argon starred at her as if it were a joke. The girl was experience but she wouldn't stand a chance of catching Tanneth. "You're not being serious Sincion. Allow me to handle the affair."

"She can move more freely than we can. And she can slip through the border with much more ease than either of us. I will open it for her."

"I can find Tanneth, but it would take time Master Sincion." Mel stuttered very slightly as she spoke. It was obvious that she feared Sincion more than anything. She too had mind abilities Argon knew. One reason Sincion enjoyed her so much when Tanneth brought her to him a long time ago. He was different then though. Argon thought it because of her sensibility that she had so much fear. She concealed it well though. That was one gift he shared with her. Hiding your fear usually helped in tense situations but it was no good against Sincion.

Argon thought he would save her. "This is preposterous Tanneth is much too strong."

"I do not intend for her to take him herself. She will track him as I said." Sincion still held a wry smile. "Can you?"

"I can, and personally I believe I can also take him myself, Master Argon." She spoke sarcastically to hind the fact that she was losing all the color in her face.

"Get out," Argon spoke directly and fiercely. His eyes glowed as he did so.

Mel grinned and walked to the giant doors. _That was too close. Tanneth was right this is getting too far. What do I do?_

Argon turned back to Sincion as she left. Sincion chuckled and turned walking up the stairs Argon followed some feet behind him. "Why do you keep her around?"

"She is lovely and is amusing."

"What makes you think she will find Tanneth and if she does what makes you think she will tell us?"

"She will find him. I don't want her to catch him, but the fact we sent her will tell Tanneth he should come back. He is still our friend Argon. We owe much to him. He killed the Master of course."

"Still you know what Tanneth posses to us. He carries the sphere stone. That is vital to our plan. To all we have built in these last centauries."

"Trust me Argon, all we have worked for will come true, it is what he wants as well. The legacy of the Master will die, finally, and we can reclaim what demons could never appreciate."

* * *

Hiei spat blood from his cut lip. It floated through the blue field holding him frozen in the air then succumbed to gravity making a small red pool on the floor beneath his boots. Gaol paced around him. He face seemed annoyed at Hiei like he had expected more from the sort skirmish between them. He did not have to focus much to keep the field steady or to increase the intensity and kill Hiei on the spot, but he chose to just hold him there.

"Are you just going leave me, ore are letting me hang to loosen me up?" Hiei still showed little fear in his voice though it was clear who was in control.

"If you believe I am in need of blood you are sadly mistaken about my nature, demon. You can't even dream what I think at this moment." Gaol turned and walked up to Hiei. "I get plenty of kills each day, none of which were, are, or will be worth my time and effort. I could easily now. You can't do a thing about it."

"You want something from me."

Goal stepped closer. "I have been in this world for many centauries long before you came to this world. I fought and killed more than my share. I continue to fight because it is what I was meant to do. What I am in need of is a good match not some trivial; skirmish to which the outcome is obvious. You could've done much better against me before. Considering your strength, speed and experience, you could win. Then why was it over so quickly?" Gaol seemed angry now though only a small fraction of fit seemed directed at Hiei.

Hiei remained silent.

"You know hwy? Because you came at me with less than half of your strength. He attacked focusing are the power in the swing of the sword while my entire being stood ready to do anything."

Hiei still remained in silence. Goal seemed to be making a point though. The fight was over quickly. Gaol had seemed to be able to see the future his movements were straight and to the point but always seemed in position to change.

"I have been trained to keep all options open. You can't just focus one your attack you must think three moves a head. Any fighter that lives in the spur of the moment always has the chance of being taken down by a much weaker opponent." He waved his had the field faded and Hiei then fell limply to the ground. He got to his feet and starred at the much taller Gaol. "You already know this. That is a certainty. Then why did you blindly come at me. Was it lack of imagination or over confidence? Either way against someone like me it is a spell to disaster. And who you're after is certainly much like me."

_So he does who I am to find _Hiei thought. He turned away from Gaol and starred at his sword which was longed in the ground some fifteen feet away. He lifted his foot as to take a step. He swung his body around with his leg extended as to kick Gaol. Gaol put his wrist up and stopped it. Thus it began. Hiei kicked and punched at Gaol with speed faster than any thing Gaol had seen by any fighter. Even by Tanneth. He blocked and dogged with success each time only just being able to keep up.

_He is fast. _

Gaol brought his body up and planted his feet firmly. Hiei's fist came at his head. He caught it then countered. The blow sent Hiei skidding across the ground. He watched Gaol. He observed his stance and how he had countered the attack with perfect timing. Gaol was fast and had powerful attacks but he excelled in defensive maneuvers. Something Tanneth taught him well. _I'll haft to keep him on the run. Catch him when his guard is weakest. _Hiei gathered his spirit energy pulsing through his body and focused it in his hands. He muttered, "Fist of the Mortal Flame" and his hands surged with a mighty fire. _This will do it._ He charged. Gaol stepped away narrowly avoiding the lighted fist. He brought back trying grabbed Hiei but he was slow. Hiei already was beside him. He felt the fist hit him in the stomach. The pain was hot but extremely cold at first, then it stun with an unrelenting pace increasing every half moment. Gaol thought of his training for this. How to focus on a memory, to make the pain a secondary concern. He pulled his abdomen muscles and used the force of the hit to rotate and kicked Hiei in the jaw stunning him for a second.

_He took my advice._

Hiei watched as Gaol returned to his feet. He saw the expression of frustration mixed with satisfaction. Gaol had been there for many years and hasn't had the need or the opportunity to use his full power. The frustration was a natural reaction while a fighter recalled old techniques form his past. Hiei felt somewhat afraid by this. Would he have to use the dragon to defeat him? But he needed him to find their fugitive.

Gaol stood poised for another round. He clenched his fists and a battle aura surrounded him. It was strange to Hiei. It wasn't like Yusuke's or Kuwabara's nor was it demon. Hiei watched Gaol's eyes. Another layer appeared from beneath the iris of a deeper color. Hiei didn't need to see what would happen. He flew at Gaol and attacked with a salvo of punches. Gaol saw each of them. He met and met each one. To him it was like swarm of bees attacking him from all sides. He ducked from one attacked and jumped back. He then fisted his hand and bolts of electricity surged around it. He then opened it and moved his other hand parallel. The energy moved between them and a blue sphere appeared. Small, then grew larger and separated into three spheres of equal size. Gaol then hurled it like a heavy object at Hiei. The spheres stayed the exact same position for each other but span as if they were tethered to a poll at the center.

Hiei jumped away. The spheres turned up ward and followed. He evaded and evaded but the spheres came back like seeker missiles. He then ran down the all and into a vacant lot about and acre in size. The spheres followed descending to his height their speed increased and then slowing advanced on Hiei. Hiei looked ahead. The energy spheres would continue to increase their speed and eventually over take him. He looked head seeing an old building blocked his path. He could not out run them any way. The increased their speed a great deal this time and now came up behind him. Hiei saw the light as they were but feet from his skin. He dived into the earth skidding as he hit. The spheres passed over him and pulled up trying to follow him again but they were going too fast. The explosion destroyed the entire building sending flaming pieces of debris flying in all directions. Hiei shield his eyes. The explosion was equal to what his dragon could have done. Probably it could have been greater. He heard an intrigued sound behind him. Gaol stood in the center of a debris patch. The wind blew the flames around him but he did not seem to mind.

"Look's like you had fun. How did like that. It is really simple actually, really just a variation of a skill that mastered a long time ago. It has no official name but I like to call it tri-sphere. I heard that you have mastered the darkness technique." Gaol seemed much focused right then. "Even if I were to try with all my strength I don't think I could even light a match with it. My limitations but don't that attack can more than compensate and that is not even it's most powerful manifestation." Another great aura surrounded his body. He became very angry. He powered up and removed his coat to revile a bandaged arm. He studied Gaol.

_He's trying to provoke me to use it. I better save it though. I may need it to survive this battle. _

He looked at the desolate building. Yusuke would not be far from here. Even his thick head could not think that kind of explosion to be normal.

Yusuke held his head down as the blast wave came passed. It was like a miniature nuke. A few cars turned over. All the windows for miles cracked and not to mention the panic the came forth from all the inhabitants.

He looked up to see. It was a blinding orange light. He could feel heat on his face as he looked. He could not see the building that was there. He looked up. The sky was filled with burning pieces. They rained down crashing through roofs and smashing cars.

"Okay maybe that was something," he said.

"No shit," Kuwabara shouted! He had been nagging that was in some sort of fix. Yusuke did little to pay attention until then.

"Did Hiei do that? He must have used the dragon."

"No," it was Kurama. "We would have sensed that a lout sooner. Whoever he his fighting he is very strong. He summoned that energy with alarming speed."

"I thin we have just or man. Let's get him." said Kuwabara.

With that they ran toward the inferno.

**Special thanks to TearsOfTheImmortal for creating the character Mel. **

**Author's Note (INPORTANT) Reviews and characters wanted. I would like your opinion on the plot and how I have used your character. R&R. **


	6. Pain Memory

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Flutt'ring his pennons vain plumb down he drops_

_Ten thousand fadom deep, and to this hour_

_Down had been falling, had not by ill chance_

_The strong rebuff of some tumultuous cloud_

_Instinct with fire and niter hurried him_

_As many miles aloft: that fury stayed,_

_Quenched in a boggy Syrtis, neither sea,_

_Nor good dry land: night foundered on he fares,_

_Treading the crude consistence, half on foot,_

_Half flying; behoves him now both oar and sail._

**John Milton: **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost_, Book II**

The Delta of the Night Land, it was suitable name for that blackened range. A great expanse of sharp mountains and deep valleys and canyons stretching for hundreds of miles. For all of its magnificence it was nearly impossible to travel on. Which made Gaol question once again why he was there?

He stepped on ledge the where Tanneth had placed his foot. He watched his team leader carefully, following every move as they hastily climbed the slope. I t was steep and the knife like surface of the rock was another difficulty. The space between Gaol and Tanneth grew as they continued. He became more frustrated as it happened. He knew it was a difficult climb for Tanneth too, but he scaled it like he was running up its side. His body moved more like he was flying over the surface and his hands were only to guide his path. Tanneth reached the top and stopped, gazing out onto the lighted sky before him. It was still a good distance away but he was satisfied with the pace he kept. Gaol came up behind him. Tanneth didn't turn to check. He grinned as he looked at where he was going.

Gaol knelt beside him wheezing slightly as he breathed. That climb was all and then some more of what Tanneth had warned. His hands were blistered and his arms were strained and sore. Tanneth never ceased to maze him even. He seemed to have no limits of endurance. Gaol was considered to be one of the best and he thought he was until Tanneth came. Where he came was something no one knew. Probably they really never wanted to know.

Crouching Tanneth moved forward and stood up at the ledge. His eyes scanned the setting. He noted the altitude and the geology of it ruling out any chance or a rock coming loose under his foot or landing on too soft ground. The river bellow him was far away and shallow, just the same as rock. He looked at the canyon wall. It was higher than on his side. Jumping wouldn't do it alone. He noticed the wall in front of him had some ledges as to grab. He didn't like it but it was the best there.

He stepped back bending his front knee keeping his other straight. He exhaled then breathed in quickly and deeply. He jumped out into the canyon keeping as streamline as possible but still be able to grip the wall. He turned his face as he hit, bruising him above the eye. Well jumping into a wall did that. When he got his feet planted he began to climb. It was a lot slower than what he did not but a minuet before but still quick compared to most. He moved about ten feet the herd the smack as Gaol hit the side of the rock. He smiled as Gaol cursed after he bit his lip on the impact.

Tanneth climbed over the ledged, which is much more difficult than it sounds. The nearly a hundred mile commando journey was almost a third of the way over. He reached the destination that Master Warlock told him. Now he had to get in and out.  
He still wondered why Warlock would take this risk but he did owe a favor. Maybe Warlock does hate the Master more than he does. Probably not.

He stayed crouched on his knees. He crawled closer to the lighted area and got his first view of the outpost. It illuminated by nearly a thousand lights and torches. He saw the large tower in the center which he saw about fifty miles or so ago when he crossed a peak. Three smaller towers surrounded it. They were not towers though. They were Obelisks_! Three defending such a small out post in such an unreachable area?_ It was strange. The crater that place was built in made excellent protection on its own. The Obelisks were fully active he could tell. Their peaks were surrounded by a crimson red aura. They were ready to destroy two legions if they needed to. Tanneth wondered why the Master would build such redundant protection? _Maybe to guard form guys like me. _He smiled. It was an awesome sight for him. He always loved to challenge and beat all what the Master considered to be masterpieces of his design. Gaol came up behind him and stood in great surprise. Tanneth did not even notice his fellow conspirator. He was too busy scanning he area surrounding the outpost. He noticed all the anchors connected to the sides of the outpost and up the walls of the crater. _For power? _It didn't matter. He spent a minutes thinking. One of the cables wasn't to far away. It was just a small jump off the cliff onto a razor sharp patch of rocks and metal. Nothing Gaol couldn't handle.

He slid down the ledge to a smaller one bellow. Gaol followed. He jump flying over a pointed piece of warped metal. His feet hit the ground and he rolled on his side, stopping only a few inches from a gagged rock which would have impaled his head. He breathed deeply and moved to where the anchor was. It was some sort of chain like what was used for pulling large gears. It stretched over the ledged to where Tanneth could not see where it went. Closer above the cache where the chain disappeared into the side of the outpost Tanneth noticed the sign of the spider. Strange he thought. That wasn't the emblem of the Master or any leader he had to report to. It had to be the sign which to identify the outpost. The Citadel of the Spider? _Must have something to do with the chains. They must be critical to the function of this place. _He smiled. This would be a lot easy than what he thought it would be.

Tanneth herd a thump as Gaol landed behind him. Apparently it was smoother for him. He walked slowly up to him. He eyes were still fixed in unbelief at the sight of three Obelisks. Tanneth grabbed a pair of binoculars from his belt. He looked down the crater and watched as the guards did their rounds. Gaol said, "Three…"

"Yeah." Tanneth paid little attention. He saw that the guards walked alone but in sight of one another. It was impossible not to be seen.

They sat there for some ten minutes. Anxiety was heavy on Gaol. He stirred impatiently as Tanneth formulated a strategy. The Obelisks were intimidating but they still could be gotten around without any effort by Tanneth or Gaol. The problem was what to do when they got in. There was no apparent opening besides a guarded door. To make it harder they had no idea of what was inside. Big problems for an infiltration team. Not knowing where you are or going usually spelled failure and death. He looked around the sides of the outpost, trying to get an idea of the area. The biggest problem was that they had no safe or certain way of escape. Tanneth knew he would haft to get away on foot but the Obelisks would kill him and Gaol before they could get to any crevice or mountain for cover. Not as if that would stop an Obelisk. He zoomed in on the Obelisks examining their power cables. They were all independent. He would have to shut them down one by one.

Gaol gave a sigh then moved as to jump into the crater. Tanneth grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. "Not yet."

Gaol was very testy. "Okay, we have three Obelisks. Not one, three. If we even try to get close we will be burnt to a cinder."

"Yeah…"

"…and we have no idea what are going to do or where we are going to go and unless I'm wrong you agree that we are defiantly going to be seen getting in. Not to mention that I don't even know what we are going to steal!"

"Calm down! If you talk to loud the Obelisks will fire. I know your frustration but trust me. I have it under control," Tanneth said.

"Tanneth I said I will help you until death. Why don't you let me in at least on what we are going to find in this fortress?" Gaol said.

"I don't know." Tanneth said with a sigh. Gaol nearly had a nervous breakdown. He put his hands on his head as if he had a horrible migraine.

"That is not what I need hear. Most defiantly this will follow us forever even after we die. Come on you must know what it is."

"Warlock told me it would help greatly in the coming times," Tanneth said.

"I can't believe you trust him. He's one of the five. He's in the Master's inner circle."

"I can't believe you don't. He has done a lot for me and all of our kind. He is the only one that can make the Master's will bend. I refused this mission at first but he persisted. I don't know why." He truly didn't. Master Warlock was probably the greatest among them of all the people of Makai. Surely the wisest. The Master is nothing but a tyrant. Tanneth agreed with Gaol on one thing, after this they would be branded as traitors. He didn't care. "Look, it is not as hopeless as you see it. Warlock said it would be easy to find it in the outpost. He gave me an idea of what it looks like. It is small, about the size of my palm, and transparent. We won't see it until we're close."

"What does it do," Gaol asked?

"He said it reflects. I'm guessing that is a metaphor for something powerful. Any way the only real other problem is getting out safely. That will be easy if I'm right, suicide if I'm wrong."

"Let's say your right."

"Well the Obelisks won't be a problem."

"Why," asked Gaol?

"Becau…"

As he was speaking a humming noise could be herd coming from one of the Obelisks. It sounded like a million insects swarming overhead. The humming sound turned to a thunderclap when it fired. The crimson bolt fired like lightning. The beam traveled across the terrain and into something in the air. The bolt faded and horse cry cru came and went just as fast. Tanneth and Gaol laid ducked behead a rock with their hands over their heads. They barely even knew it fired. The strike was over too fast, a true demonstration of the Obelisk's power. Tanneth peek over the side of the rock. There nothing there. No trace of whatever the Obelisk terminated remained. He was almost glad. That could easily be them. Tanneth laid with his back against the rock breathing deep from the surprise of the attack. Gaol could have been in shock. He eyes were wide with fear. "Tell me again, why the Obelisks won't be a problem."

Tanneth took another deep breath. "Well you see, the Obelisks are meant more as to intimidate. They're here as to protect the outpost as a whole from some aerial attack not keep people out."

"You mean, what ever we are trying to take is not that important to them."

Tanneth nodded.

"But hey can still use them to kill use when we approach."

"Yeah they could but hey won't. I'm planning to slide in on those chains. There has to be some critical reason for the chains or they would just do with out them. Besides we will be moving fast enough and close enough to where the Obelisks will be slow to target. The thing is that they can easily destroy us on the way out. We will need to disable them one by one. I'll leave that to you." Tanneth opened his back satchel and pulled out a metal ring.

"Okay, but how are you going to get in. And how am I going to find the controls?"

"Like I've said before, we will just have to trust in our training."

"It's still too risky," Gaol said.

"But unavoidable," Tanneth opened the metal ring and clasped it over his arm. The metal on the surface became like liquid then a circle within a triangle appeared engraved in it.

"This better be worth it. We'll be traitors after this, no escaping it. Never thought that we would be going out like this. Hope the rest of the team remembers us."

Tanneth sat in silence for a moment. He thought o the team and all the missions he done successfully and for what. He thought of Sincion and what he had said before leaving to go north. Then a smile trailed across his face. "Gaol, if we are to be traitors then lets be infamous traitors in the Master's mind. When you disable the Obelisks block the power line so tension builds in the structure. It should be some goods fireworks."

Gaol made his usual insidious smile that no one wanted to see. "I knew you'd want to go out with a bang."

They both stood up and back up behind the chain. Tanneth went first. He jumped on the chain and slid down the length. Surfing the chain was interesting. Thirty feet away from the wall he jumped up. He kept his body as un aerodynamic as he could to slow him down. He then fell into the open vent. Gaol followed once Tanneth was in. He crouched low and jumped into the vent. It was dark. He fell some feet before hitting the bottom of the vent. It was slanted. He slid further but was stopped by the slid then fell straight down. He fell far he knew. It began to light up and he could see the end. He stretched out his arms and legs to slow him down. It wasn't going to be a nice landing. He couldn't see beyond the end of the vent as he passed through it, it was too bright. His eyes adjusted and he saw where he was. It was a strange metal shaft. It was lined with lights and pike looking devices. The strangeness of the place only distracted him for a moment. He was in an open shaft! He looked down; it stretched for miles bellow him. Gaol began to wave his arms in a panic. No way to survive this. He looked down again to try to see where Tanneth was. He was about to scream when a hand came down and grabbed his wrist. Gaol looked up to see Tanneth dangling from some cable. Gaol calmed down for a second. He was saved again by this man. "Warlock said it was easy right?"

Tanneth nodded and began to try to climb to the opening the cable was from. They both stopped when they heard a roar echo from bellow them. _Are the Obelisks going fire again? No, this device, the outpost is activating! _He tied to get to opening but to no avail. A strong gust of wind came up from bellow them. It was too powerful for them to hold on to the sleek cable. It caught them and pushed them up into the shaft. The air seemed electrified with some energy, it stun when it hit them. Tanneth looked down and saw a reddish light draw closer.

Tanneth remembered it, the burning sensation of being surrounded by a ragging heat and it feeling like extreme cold. He remembered the darkness with its blinding sense of hopelessness. The feeling of losing yourself in an empty place where death was the only power. He remembered the helplessness of floating in a void of pain. Worst of all he remembered it. The eyes that pierced his mind with unrelenting malice, always there, always starring, speaking the name of despair. Oh that name! Looking around he saw him, cloaked in darkness and chained in inferno. It reached out calling for him.

Tanneth woke up again in a panic. He was glassine in sweat partially from the humidity but mostly from the dream. His eyes were wide he starred before expecting to see it again. But the only thing he saw was the end of his hotel room bed. "Why was that one there?"

He got up and walked to his open balcony. He didn't notice but it had started to rain. It was probably the same storm that he escaped from that boat on. He looked over the city of New Delhi. It was nice to be sure. He hadn't seen too much of it when he first arrived. It was good thing it was dark. He probably would have been arrested for looking suspicious or being without a passport. He did not blend well in India. He thought of where he would run too next. He couldn't stay there even though he wanted to. It was nice and populated, but he was too unfamiliar with the customs to hind. He thought back to the moments before his flashback had occurred. He thought about her. It had really bothered him back then, that fight. Then at that moment he felt a lot different. Maybe he could find her when he settled this matter with Sincion. _You could have done what ever you wanted. Unlike me you weren't chained to duty. Instead you chose to stick with me in my almost hopeless crusade. Almost hopeless. _He smiled. It was nice to have pleasant memories. Soldiers needed hope. Unless they are insane. They need something to hold onto, or someone. He sighed at the thought of the near future though. It would the roughest road yet for him at least.

Tanneth went into his bathroom. He filled the sink with water and splashed it over his face. The wound on his shoulder look worse now but that didn't bother him much. He still felt the heat from the memory. Still felt the pain too. He starred at himself in the mirror. _Who does that name belong to?! _His right arm began to shake at the thought of it. That name, that dreadful name! Tanneth would never dare speak it. He barely could even think of it. It was so unlike any other he'd heard and he had heard many evil names. He touched the scare over his right upper torso just bellow his arm. _I still have the scare from that day.

* * *

_

Hiei bent his knee and plunged forward with his fist. The world seemed to slow down at this speed. Almost as if he was in a human movie. He kept his eyes forward on his mark. In a fight of that intensity no warrior would ever want to even blink. It was the most intense battle he had participated in, ever. He never met someone so discipline in his stance and posture, and he was even more precise in his strikes than Kurama. Maybe he was even stronger. Gaol stepped narrowly away from Hiei's punch, moving to the side to counterattack. Hiei expected this. He had been fighting this man, or demon, some hour then. It was his common practice. Hiei opened his hand placed it firmly on the ground. He stood vertically and kicked him hard in the gut. Gaol was knocked back but not out. He quickly flipped and threw a blue sphere at Hiei. Hiei let out a sigh of confidence. He had seen this before and knew exactly what to do. It could even be and advantage to him. It came directly square on his chest. He jumped and made his body completely horizontal. It went straight on its normal heading, right bellow Hiei's back. Unlike before this one exploded right bellow him. Hiei was totally open. He didn't expect that. The sphere burned his back and flung him high into the air. He hit ground hard, skidding alone the concrete tarring pieces out of it as he did. He stopped and winced from the pain. The worst kind of cuts are shallow. They bring the most pain. He got up shaking slightly. Gaol was amused. A wry grin was on his face.

Gaol laughed, "Over confidence, it happens. You weren't expecting me to control it like that. Now come one, Hiei. I want to see the demon who mastered the darkness flame. I want to fight the one who commands it fully."

"I won't need it bring you down but thanks for the praise," Hiei said.

"Well it you're still that confident we'll have to continue." Gaol smiled. It was obvious to Hiei that Gaol was not using his full power. He wanted to draw the fight out to wear Hiei down. Then maybe he would use the darkness technique. Also he wanted to have a nice long duel. Something that he missed for a long time. Hiei almost liked him. He had the conditioning the power and the experience of a true fighter. Something the buffoon Kuwabara would need to work on. Gaol bent his knees and raided one hand toward Hiei he then closed his eyes. Hiei felt a strange surge. It wasn't like he was gathering more power but more as if he was redistributing it. Al most moving it around but not in any focused matter. He opened his eyes and starred straight into Hiei's he made no move though but stayed in that position.

Hiei made no move at him. _He has something waiting. _Gaol appeared no different than a moment ago. Was he just trying a different technique? Gaol breathed deeply in and out without change. He was waiting for Hiei. _Some kind of trap? Might as well. _Hiei charged at Gaol aiming a fist at his head. His yes widened when he was inches from Gaol's face. Gaol's body moved almost as if he wasn't doing it. It was so fast the vision of him in Hiei's eyes blurred. Gaol came up beside him and brought a knee into his stomach. Hiei had never felt one harder. It might have killed him a year ago. He flew up into the air. Gaol was already there. He hit his for arm on the back of Hiei. Hiei heard the bone crack. It nearly broke. He flew down completely helpless, not even to move and arm or a leg to prevent him from hitting the ground so hard. He felt almost dead as he hit. The impact broke into the pavement and he sank two feet before stopping. He laid there in that awkward position of a moment. _How…so fast……what did he do then? I might have to use to it. _He placed move hands down and pushed himself up. He felt a pain. It traveled from his upper arm up his shoulder to his neck. He feel to one knee and held his arm, but that only made it hurt more. His should was dislocated. He knew it. He felt the friction of the bone against the bone with out the cartilage as lubricant. He moved his left hand to his right shoulder then with a sharp movement moved it back into place. It was tow loud popes and a lot of pain but it was. But even then it still hurt.

"You like that? It's not any real special technique. You just need the right teachers. The knowledge of it seems to have gotten lost in this day and age. You stepped is incredible and your agility. It fair surpasses even mine. What I showed you is just a way concentrating, focusing your spirit energy as to get around normal limitations. Kind of like slowing time down. It's way of controlling your muscles as to break boundaries." It was impressive. Hiei would admit that. He saw way he moved. It was no different than casually walking to the side. It would make the fight harder but Hiei still felt he could handle it with out the darkness flame to help him.

"Are you trying to beat me by showing off or will actually try to kill me next time?" Hiei boasted. Gaol's expression was that of concern. _He his hiding something? _Hiei look around. He just had to by some time. He didn't to use it. He can't just obliterate Gaol. The darkness flame was overkill. His eyes came over a surface that glared the flames from the burning abandoned building. It was his katana. That would help a little. Gaol stood between him and the sword though. He would have to dance with him until he could snatch it.

Gaol was in no hurry. He had never had such a rush of adrenalin even when he sparred with Sincion and Tanneth. This was a fast guy. No wonder he won the Dark Tournament. "Must be interesting."

"What?"

"You have the Jagan eye. You must know how rare it actually is."

"More than you…" he laughed slightly.

"Come on such a rare item gives the bearer more than just the ability to use telepathy and to control the darkness flame. Or have not heard?"

"What are you blabbing about?"

"It opens doors. I wonder how long you've had. You can use the darkness flame and telepathy. Please there's more to dip into than just that. You just have to look. Since you're a fire demon it should be easy."

"Shut up. If I need your advice I'd read your mind." yelled Hiei.

"Maybe Warlock could have showed you what I mean."

Hiei did not to hear who Warlock was, not that he really cared much. He charged Gaol. He fist light up with the mortal flame aimed for Gaol's torso. Gaol jumped away and tried to land a blow to Hiei's head. Head grabbed his hand and pulled him down sinking his flaming fist once again into Gaol's stomach. This Gaol let a small wimp as he kicked Hiei in head sending him to land on his back. Gaol held his gut with his right hand. Angrily he charged Hiei and launched a fury of strikes. Hiei blocked most of them but he got two lucky ones on this head. He was angry. Mostly at himself for falling for such a trick. The punches were much harder than they were before. Hiei fell two his knees from the dizziness. He looked at Gaol he looked like water when you skipped a stone across it. He held his head until his eyes stopped spinning and his sight clear. Gaol was tired. It had been a long time since he got frustrated enough to punch so furiously at any opponent. He looked up and was hit by Hiei's fist. He was caught off guard again, by tactics no more tricky than the games he'd played as a boy in training. Hiei followed up by a kick to the burned stomach and to the head. For the first time in the battle Gaol flew twenty feet away and then hit the ground on the flat of his back. This time he wasn't as angry as shocked. He had met for once a worthy demon of killing. He wanted to kill this demon or at least hurt him to give him a lesson in humility but he wouldn't mind fighting this sort fire demon again.

Hiei then had his chance. He bolted to the sword and picked it up, displaying his excellent hand-eye coordination as he did so. Gaol stood up slowly. He smiled when he saw Hiei holding the katana. This would be interesting. Hiei pointed the sword at Gaol challenging him. Gaol smiled and displayed his right hand to Hiei. The band on his wrist glowed blue then took shape as a knife about fourteen inches long. "Let's go!"

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) Kind of a cliff hanger. Yusuke with fight Gaol next chapter I promise. **

**Thanks to those who sent characters. I have spots already lined up for you. I still need more keep sending. Normal reviews are especially welcome**

**Anyway this has nothing to do with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but anyone who likes Gundam type stories might want to check out Bird of Prey on FictionPress. I need suggestions for the story. Just look under ****Stonehenge**

**Next Chapter: The Heated Chase**

**Review Please. Thanks for reading.**


	7. The Heated Chase

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_O for that warning voice, which he who saw_

_Th' Apocalypse, heard cry in heaven aloud,_

_Then when the Dragon, put to second rout,_

_Came furious down to be revenged on men,_

_"Woe to the inhabitants on earth!" that now,_

_While time was, our first parents had been warned _

_The coming of their secret foe, and scaped_

_Haply so scaped his mortal snare…_

**John Milton: **_**Paradise**_**_ Lost, _Book IV**

The night was quiet. The serenity of the northern was soothing. The deadly chill of the wind, with the cold of the evening, nothing seemed more at peace. As the duel moons rose the white surface of the hilled landscape came back to life with a deep blue. She found it suitable for Sincion, a pain for Argon, and to Tanneth it was no different than when he lived near the Equator of the demon world. Temperature never bothered him much or weather. She wondered how the training affected him. Like her's and Sincion's it was suppose to breed loyalty to the Master. Not exactly loyalty, more like fear of him. Never the less when they all resented him even hated him, none but a few; the most excellent among their kind would challenge him. It didn't matter now though. He was dead. That was history now. Old stuff.

Kyra looked to the moon. It was not the same as it always was. _Has it been that long? _Time seemed endless now, since the Master was gone. The moons once moved in opposite revolution from each other. They crossed each other's path every so often. On rare occasions they would eclipse each other. The closer encompassing the next that was something they marked time by. Kyra wondered how old she was. There wasn't such a thing as a year back then. Night and day, and the seasons those were all. Age seemed more important now, but not to her. Kyra stopped along the trail under the dancing phantasm shadow of a tree. The moons moved perfectly with each other. One always was a little behind the other. _Is that what it's like with me and him? _The only time she saw an eclipse was with him.

Kyra continued. The thought of Tanneth and Sincion returned. Them, it was hard to believe. The two most responsible for the destruction of the Oppressor, betray one another.

_What drives him now? Then again Kyra, what drove before? _When she met Tanneth he already had made his faithful choice to be the Traitor of the order. What pushed him there? Maybe it happened again with Sincion. When Kyra first met him she thought of him as a perfectly trained criminal. It was obvious taking stupid risks that went against her's, Sincion's, and Argon's sense. She thought he was afraid. She was right but in the way she thought. The descendant of the Master's most renowned servant, ironic it was. Tanneth himself was praised by Master Warlock and Master Vega. Even the Master's enemies knew of him. _What drives him? _Only he knew.

Kyra kept walking. She tied to stop thinking about him. The trail grew dark as it shaded by the trees. The moons were almost about to set. She was almost there. She saw the ridged not five miles a head with the Moonscare in the distance. It was a cold meeting place even for a short one. She climbed onto a boulder and looked at the terrain. _I wish Tanneth was here. I want to beat him at another race. _It was just like what she used to race him at. He almost couldn't take that anyone was faster than him. The problem with his training was he would never admit to anything. It did make him one of the finest though.

Kyra jumped off the boulder and onto the slope of a small hill. Still crouching she looked out onto the landscape. Behind the small hills and cliffs the Moonscare sliver peak showed brightly in the moonlight. She smiled, _just like what we used to race on. _As a bullet from a gun she jumped forward into a run. She leaped from cliff to cliff and from ledge to ledge, jumping over the crevasses between the hills. The cold air ht her face. Almost like needles of ice it was. She didn't mind. Tanneth wasn't the only one who was conditioned for the elements. Flipping onto the peak of the hill and skiing down on her boots and jumping over the next one. Running gave her a sense of clarity everything seemed to come into place and not seem as much as a burden. Kyra herd wolves howl as she passed. She almost felt as if she was on of them running under the full moons in the night. She jumped onto a snow bank on the side of the trail and looked out. She was almost there. She could se the ledge that Argon specified. It faced east and arched above the rest in view. Save the Moonscare. She jumped u continuing her run. Ice began to form on her lips from her breathing. She wiped it off and licked her lips which did little to help. Kyra could see a man on the ledge. She didn't need to see his mace. She knew it had to be Argon. He wanted to see her of course. The reason was obvious. She wasn't more than a hundred yards away. She leaped onto he ground and sprinted for the bottom of the ledge. Pushing off a boulder Kyra propelled her self up onto the snow and starred Argon in the eye.

Argon was sullen. He stood there in the cold like a mountain, never flinching when a chill of gust hit. "You came."

"What would make you think I wouldn't have?"

Argon merely shrugged and smiled slightly. "It's good to see you even now." For a moment Argon lowered his guard.

Kyra smiled and walked up and warped her arms around him. "It has been to long." For one moment they could enjoy the old memories. "I don't think we have been doing the right thing."

She backed away from Argon. "Do you agree with Tanneth? Should we just abandon our best chance?"

"You know that is not what Tanneth wants. You know him. You know he hated the Master the most."

"Then why has he stolen it. Our chance to finally reverse what the Master did, not just to us." It can finally be corrected." Argon became angry. Not full of rage but more despair and fear. Kyra almost began to cry. She knew what he spoke of. Every one of them knew.

"I don't know what you'll do but I don't Sincion completely understands it. You have to be careful," said Kyra.

"You doubt Sincion. He discovered the way to kill the Master. To end his twisted reign. He gave Tanneth the way, the means! It's just because of your feelings toward Tanneth…"

"NO! No." Kyra turned her back to Argon. A tear streamed from, her right eye. She did care for both of them. But she never wanted to see that again. Never again! "We can't have it like this. Too many could be hurt if you're reckless."

"Who out would help us. After the Master, we are on our own." Kyra was saddened by it but she had to agree. After that terror who would?

"Doesn't that mean we owe it to them not to overlook any detail?"

Argon stood silent. It was fair statement. "We must convince Tanneth to come back. Then we must reevaluate. Not before." Argon turned to Kyra. "Will help us?"

"No, if Tanneth would betray again it has to be for some reason. Find him yourself. He won't use my feelings as a weapon, as he is using you."

Kyra walked to the ledge. Not looking back at Argon. She knew he was angry. He trusted so much in Tanneth and Sincion. Why was he blind then? "You do fear Sincion now Argon. I don't know why. Has he changed that much."

"He has but in the way you think, Kyra. Be strong. If you do side with Tanneth, talk some sense into him."

That made her angry. Did he really think he knew what she would do?! Kyra jumped off the ledge and disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was beautiful t first, but it did not seem that pretty when close to it. The center was a bright orange, around a light red that turned dark a round the edges. Like a hot sun floating there. Hiei had to admit it was impressive. A true masterpiece of elemental powers it was. It flew high at first then plunge straight down at him. Hiei flung to the side. The explosion was like a wind of burning air. Hiei cold feel the pores in his skin fill with melted skin and blood. Where it hit lay a small crater with a pool on molten rock at the center with glass surrounding it. It really was like the sun just from how hot it was. Hiei placed his hands on the ground flipped back onto his feet. He brought up his katana. He couldn't see him. Hiei focused more trying to pick up on Gaol's energy. Gaol knew how to hide well but Hiei was picking up on it. Hiei put his sword over his right shoulder catching the knife. He ducked when a fist came for his face, brought his katana around. He gave six fast swipes. Each was met by Gaol's hand knife. Strike after strike he attacked. The sparks of metal hitting metal almost blinded the Hiei. With a swift hooked Gaol broke Hiei's guard and punched him in the jaw. Hiei took it as an opportunity, spinning around too fast for Gaol and kicking him in the chest throwing off his balance. Hiei didn't waste it. He could see Gaol could not defend an attack, not even if he used that acceleration power. The tip of Hiei's blade came inches from taking Gaol's head, making a small cut bellow his chin. He had done it. He had draw blood from this seemingly almost untouchable fighter. Gaol fell back and flipped over onto his feet. He stood there checking the red blood from his chin. It was almost like this small demon could beat one of his kind. Something that never happened before could be coming true. Hiei was poised to attack again. His sword pointed his opponent. Gaol was impressed. He could have killed Hiei so easily before. He could tell that this demon was using almost all his power against him. He still waited to see one thing. 

Gaol smiled and laughed. "Well it seems you have made quit the effort. I haven't seen my one blood since I left Makai. Finally a demon worth killing…"

"You act as if you have never lost control. Well maybe death will bring clarity to you. You should have killed me before," it was a boast of Hiei true, but he could hardly let him talk as if he was going to win. This still was most likely. _I've bought this much time. How do I bring him down? _

"You still refrain from using the dragon. Why? If you ant to kill me…"

"Shut up."

Hiei launched at Gaol with his katana ready to kill. He brought it down over Gaol's neck. Gaol blocked it easily. He brought the sword across, forcing Gaol to step back. Gaol hit Hiei in the gut sending him across the field into the side of the building. The wall cracked and almost gave way. The blow in the gut was hard. Hiei rolled on the gasping for air. Gaol sigh and stood impatiently for him to stand. "I grow tired of this. It's time I stop prolonging this fight. Let's see if you really can beat me. If you do you make history for sure. Come at me demon."

"Happy to oblige!"

Hiei kicked up his katana. He brought it back and charged with all his speed at Gaol. The world slowed as he moved. Gaol made no reaction he stood even as he saw Hiei coming. Hiei pointed it straight to stab Gaol. Still he stood. The tip was at his torso when it happened. He did it again. Gaol's body moved almost like it was never there. His image blurred as he passed. It was faster than anyone could think a person could move. Hiei couldn't have seen the fist hit his stomach. It was as if he had impaled Hiei. His stomach and diaphragm were crushed together against his spin. The shock of the hit prevented him from feeling most of the pain. Not that he would have felt it for long. Before he could even wince another blow came across his head and another from the other side. Hiei opened his eyes to see nothing but a reddish blur. It moved trough his head like he was in dream falling through a vortex of pain. Before he could concentrate he was on the ground. His arm, bellow the elbow, almost void of skin. It stun like needles in his head. He coughed blood up as he tried to breath. Each time he tried he gave a rasped gasp of pain and held his stomach. Eventually his senses returned he tried to get up falling back to his knees. He wheezed and tried to find Gaol. He still couldn't see much. He saw the black shape standing there. Gaol starred at Hiei with annoyance. A worthy opponent he almost was. He paced impatiently as Hiei struggled to find his center of balance.

"You know, maybe it's just experience, age. I am by far your senior not that I ever wanted to live this long. There for I have more experienced on what to expect and how to deal with great odds. But maybe, it's just an intelligence factor. You had plenty of opportunities where you could have beaten me. But instead of using your weapon that would kill me you had to buy time. I don't why maybe…."

Hiei tried to punch Gaol. He caught his arms and bent it backwards until he herd the bones crack. Hiei closed his eyes in pain. He spat blood onto the ground. Gaol kicked him and threw him ten feet.

"Or perhaps you hoped to capture me yourself. You are one of those detectives. What are you looking for? If you were trying to capture me maybe you hoped to get information on a being that broke the barrier and escaped Makai. I did that once."

Hiei wheezed and held his broken arm. The shoulder had gone dislocated again.

"I know who seek fire demon. If you can't beat me, you would die in less than seconds against him. He is much more precise and does not waist time. You know I don't care who you work for, whether you're bounty hunter or one of Spirit World's studs. I think I might get you off his back. If you were planning to use that darkness flame to save your life I suggest now would be the appropriate time."

"He won't have to." It came from the street. Not one moment after Gaol turned his head. A giant blue bullet came. The light from it was intense. Gaol had no time to dodge. He put up his arms to shield his face. The blast hit him with full force. It carried him across the ally. Hiei got to his feet and looked at the origin of the blast.

Yusuke stood there with his finger pointed where Gaol was. Kuwabara and Kurama were there too along with Botan floating on her oar behind them. They rushed to Hiei and off course began to worry.

"You all right, Hiei," Yusuke asked?

"Who was that guy? Some sort of demon," said Kuwabara?

"Hm, I'll be fine, I had it under control. You needed not to rush to my rescue."

"From the appearance of things, Hiei, he may be the one we are looking for," Kurama said.

Yusuke laughed and put his hands on the back of his head. "Well, then case closed he isn't moving across the border anymore."

"Yusuke, this isn't the time for jokes we need to find who he is," Botan spoke in her usual worry tone.

"Not, to mention how he came across," Kurama said. The cloud of dust kicked up by the spirit gun began to settle.

"Ok, ok, don't' just gang up on me…"

"You might just to reconsider what you are looking for." Gaol's voice ran clearly through the ally. Kuwabara starred at him confusedly. He seemed something more than he appeared. Almost endless like his soul wasn't normal or something, but he appeared to be human. This guy gave Hiei a hard time? "I assume you are Yusuke Urameshi, the winner of the Dark Tournament. I've heard a lot of rumors about in particular."

"Thanks, but I'm not giving autographs today, maybe tomorrow."

Under her breath Botan muttered, "Gaol."

"I've heard that too. You might need to take up a better attitude with me." Gaol folded his arms across his chest.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Attacking my friends this way isn't the smartest way to stay alive." Yusuke boasted without care to Gaol.

"Gaol, it is him right? He crossed the border." Botan asked."

"What!?" They turned to stare at Botan with perplexed expression.

"I'm glad you remember me. If my memory serves me correctly we only met once. I didn't think I made that much of an impression. Perhaps we both are just old. To answer your question Botan, yes it is. Tanneth came through Cairo slightly over four days ago."

"Where did he go? You must have helped him," Kurama this time.

Gaol merely smiled and spit. "Come on. I can fell it from here. You're a fox. Kurama if I think. I'm in need of a good gardener. Maybe…"

"Shut up and just ell us so we can get out of here, catch …uh….Tanneth and go back to my vacation." Yusuke of course.

Gaol laughed. Botan seemed to get more worried as he did. She had met Gaol before and she knew of what he and Tanneth could do. "You think you can take Tanneth. I doubt you can beat me even. Tanneth is way out your league, Urameshi."

"Why don't I wipe that grin of your face?"

A blue aura surrounded Yusuke as he powered up. It was nearly as bright as the blast was. Gaol was surprised. He had expected a showing more that what Hiei showed, but hat much more? He rose and eyebrow. _Gaol maybe his powerful enough. This will be fun. _The aura evaporated and Yusuke charged at Gaol. Gaol stood still and caught Yusuke's fist as he came. He flipped him over and tossed him into a wall. Yusuke fell from the wall and landed on his head. He got up holding like he had migraine. Gaol laughed.

"With all that power, you blindly attack me?" He continued to laugh.

"Just shut up! I was off balance."

"I should thank you for that, Urameshi. Very amusing, but Tanneth would have killed there."

Yusuke came again landing a blow to Gaol's head. Gaol fell onto his hand and kicked him. He then came up and thrashed a fist at Yusuke. Surprisingly Yusuke caught it and leaped up, landing a forceful hit in the head. Gaol came back around throwing Yusuke landed a few feet away with a grin on his face.

"You are good. Better than most I have ever faced."

Gaol studied him carefully. Unlike Hiei he was not what he expected. Fights clumsily but smartly and with good amounts of power. Gaol jumped in the air coming down like a hawk. Yusuke jumped in the air too. He gathered his energy into his hand and attacked. Gaol had wanted this though. It was the opening he needed. Yusuke felt his fist sink into his chest, then his elbow in the back of his head. He hit the ground much the same as Hiei. He struggled up top his feet and wiped a bloody nose. He powered up his fist again and charged. Gaol came to block, Yusuke let him and kicked him in the gut. The burns on his stomach stun and Gaol winced. Yusuke saw the opportunity he struck in the head. Gaol backed a few steps away. Yusuke and Hiei were a nice changed from what he usually dealt with. _Maybe I should give him more credit. _He focused his energy once again. Yusuke was already in a charge. Before he could blink he was hit in the head and then hit in the gut and thrown away. Hiei watched it carefully while the others stood in awe.

"What was…?" Yusuke was still in a little shock.

"It's way of moving fast almost to the point where you can't see. It's hard to stay long going that fast."

"Well I'll to slow you down then."

Yusuke charge again and waited for Gaol to do it again. He saw it then. It was so fast that he could only make out a blur. He thought of what he could do but then he felt the force hit his head. Three times it happened. Then Gaol came out and breathed a few times. Yusuke saw the stress on his body. If he could stop him while he was accelerating he would be helpless. Gaol accelerated again this time coming from above Yusuke. _Let's see what he can figure out. _He dropped down. Yusuke stopped and didn't try to avoid it like Hiei. _Maybe…_ Gaol was upon him by then. With a load cry a wave of energy came in all directions. Gaol's hand was there about to crush Yusuke's neck. The wave picked his enhanced energy like a sail pushing him back into the air. He was helpless.

"Gotcha…"

Yusuke shot his sprit gun into Gaol's chest. Gaol smiled as he sailed. Tanneth was the only one whoever through like that. Not even others in his team. He was the best. He hit the ground on his back. He was dizzy from the ride. He lost his balance when he stood.

He laughed again and wiped blood from his mouth. "I guess you are worthy of your reputation. Not that your better than me but…hah….you gave me a nice chance to stretch my muscles."

"How did….how do move that fast."

Gaol said nothing.

Botan called out, "Please Gaol where did Tanneth go?"

"Why should I give him up to you? You can't help Botan let him handle it. Not that he would accept it either."

"Gaol, something is wrong. We need to find out what. Tanneth knows why."

Gaol paused. She was right of course. It had to be bad if Tanneth wouldn't let him help. "You can't catch him alone and I won't help."

"We don't need your help. Just tell us where he is and we'll leave you alone."

"As I said Urameshi, he will kill you. Well I guess if you are so eager. He went east. He said he would go to Singapore. I don't know if he made it. Look in the major cites for leads." Gaol turned his back and walked down the ally.

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) Tell me want you think. Anyway, I need a lot more characters. Keep sending. I have a lot of spots left. Suggestions welcome as well as some criticism. Just speak your mind.**

**I am going to stop quoting from _Paradise Lost _eventually, unless there is strong opposition to it. **

**Review please. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Vagabond

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

_Better to reign in hell, than to serve in heav'n..._

**John Milton: _Paradise Lost, _Book I**

_Vagabond._

The terrain was not fast to move around in. Mountains never suited Tanneth. They always presented problems by forcing a traveler to take detours around or over their bases. He knew tips and tricks he picked up from the Tunra campaign but the mountains always bothered him. They were the only things that made him feel isolated. Blocking his way in any direction.

He stopped on an edge of a barren rock and thought a bit. He breathed deeply. The air was much thinner that high up. The men he had met told him the truth about these mountains being the tallest. The man called them Himalayas. Strange name for mountains. Mountains where true titans for sure though. Tanneth admitted that. It the first time in a long time he had considered taking the longer road. Going around them would have been easier but it could have taken weeks. It would give too much time for the hundreds hunting him to catch up. Going through also would throw them off. Maybe taking that plan would have been better. He was already taking huge risks why add more?

Still the thought of continuing was depressing. The giant slopes he had climbed and the monsters would him at least three more days if paced himself. Going quickly maybe he could travel it in two but then had to risk falling and smashing his body at the snowing base of one of the mountains. He still was unsure of where he was going. He had heard the Russian steps were vast. There he could hide for a while, lose the hunters and find a city to settle in. The bar man's words seemed true. "Trust me my friend you will like the steps beautiful green plains as far as even your eyes can see," he had said.

"They sound suitable but how north are they," Tanneth had said to him. He tried to seem casual.

"Oh they way on the other side of the continent, in eastern Russia. It will take a long time get there expensive too. I hope you have money saved up fro the trip my friend." Tanneth looked nothing like a citizen of India but the man still treated him as if he were a native. Tending to other customers he seemed oblivious to who Tanneth was.

"I can mange."

"Well just to warn you then. Anyway what kind of interest would have in going to Russia?"

Tanneth hesitated. What did he have to gain by going to Russia? He couldn't tell the man he was running. "I'm just traveling around."

"Don't you have a job, a family? You must have some place you call home." The bar man was no more curious than he was a moment ago. He was just making friendly conversation. This was a first.

Tanneth thought about it. He barely remembered his place of birth. He was always traveling. Either with an army his team or on the run he was traveling. A sense of loneliness gripped him then. "I've spent most of my life just traveling, place to place."

"You some kind of vagabond?"

"Vagabond?"

"You know, the road is your home. Sounds like an adventure I wish I could leave this bare sometimes and travel the world as the people did a thousand years ago but I have to make a living. What ever you do on the road I think I would have a hard time." _Vagabond..._The word did describe Tanneth well he had to admit.

"I guess I am."

"Well to get to the steps first you will have to get plane to fly you over the Himalayas. You could also get a train to go around but would take a lot longer..."

"Himalayas...?"

The bartender chuckled at Tanneth. "Are brain dead from the humidity. They are the tall mountains north of here. The tallest there are."

Tanneth pretended to realize what he was saying. "Oh...how far north are they?"

"A few hundred kilometers from here, in Nepal. Alter you get through the mountains you will cross over in to Tibet. From there it is still some two thousand kilometers from there. It is a long journey if you are going to travel by train. I suggest you fly."

"I won't need either."

The bar tender laugh as if it was a joke. "You plan to run over the mountains, impossible and then it would take you months to reach the steps."

"I can manage, my way there. They are due north of here."

"Yes they're north but still thousands of kilometers. Any way you go it is a long journey. Now you finished your drink quickly there would like another before you leave?"

"Please." Tanneth passed the paper money to the bar man. He took a glass from under the bar and filled it with alcohol he called beer. He passed the nearly quart sized drink to Tanneth. Tanneth didn't think it was strong enough he had tasted much harder liquor in Makai. He took the glass and drank down the beer in a few seconds. The bar man watched in surprise.

"Well you seem to be able to hold your drink. Don't hesitate to come again."

_Vagabond._

It was just two days after that. Two days before he had been in the humid warm air of New Delhi, but now was in the cold dry air of the Himalayas.

Tanneth continued climbing down the slope. He stopped time after a time to look at his surroundings. Every time he climbed a mountain another waited before him. He sighed. It would a long climb.

The night came in but he didn't sleep. He could some days without having to and he didn't want to spend any more time. The sun drifted low on the horizon casting a huge shadow over Tanneth. He continued to climb the slope. He noticed signs of others who recently had climbed. Trail marking flags set by humans were dotted along the mountain. This one was by far the highest of them he had come too. When the sun had completely set the Mountains became suddenly worth it to him. He began to climb much slower and he forgot the wind and the dry scold. In his long life Tanneth had never seen stars so clear. They were no lights of any cities for hundreds of miles around him. He couldn't distinguish any shapes there were just too many catching his attention. He stood at the peak of the mountain and watched the Moon rise over the horizon which was much lower now. The view was nothing he could have thought to see. He now looked at the mountains with respect. Only the most hard should be able to see this. He walked down the sloped of the mountain, before dawn came.

_Vagabond. _

As he walked he began to remember why he had always moved around never resting. Why he was a vagabond. He wanted to see what gave his people power. He wanted to see the gems of the world. Seeking the answers to the oldest questions. He was not the first and certainly won't be the last. If he only knew it was closer than he had thought.

* * *

Mel stood on the icy ledge on the sought side of the Moonscare. A solemn mist surrounded the mountain's peak. Looking out she could only see the white of the fog cover the crystal like surface of the mountain. Even in the clouded weather it still reflected light back into her eyes. The Moonscare it self wasn't that tall. Maybe two thousand feet or less. Nothing compared to the size of some of the mountains to the south. This mountain wasn't natural. She couldn't remember when it was built. It was far before her time. Back when Tanneth and Sincion fought the Master. Probably even before then. There were no records. This place was meant to house some secret. That's all Tanneth told her when he brought her here. She always had asked him about the Master. They spoke of him which such caution even though he was supposed to be dead. They always called him _master. Doesn't he have another name? _She often would insult Tanneth that way. Argon never liked her much he seemed distant when ever the Master came up. So did most of the others that were there. Most of them were as old as Tanneth was. She would try it with Sincion though, even though he would appreciate it more. Sincion at first was the liveliest. She could never find it. She wouldn't dare try to enter his mind. He was too powerful. Something had darkened him. It seemed present but as if it was floating around watching from the shadows. Wasn't that her job? His telepathic powers grew faster than anything should. Many times Mel had considered running. Tanneth always would keep her there. _He needed someone he could trust I guess_. She began to pace holding her black trench coat closed with her hands. _It's so frustrating. Why didn't he tell what he was planning? What can he do by going against us? _Mel had mixed feelings of what she was about to under take. To hunt Tanneth. Was it possible? He always seemed far above both Sincion and Argon. His skill seemed insurmountable. Whenever they trained he saw through her attacks like they were written down for him. She had the mind powers though!?.

It became more disheartening as she thought. She could find him maybe. He wouldn't fir well with the demons in the Human world. The bounty would make even easier. What then? Catching him would be impossible. She had to find out what he had in mind she owed him that much. Bashar always had said that.

"What do you think you're goin'," she had said as he passed walking across the trail. She only meant to surprise him.

Tanneth stopped but didn't looked at her. "Silent as ever."

"It's your trick."

"But I can't move through shadows." She jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Tanneth.

"Well that's your problem isn't it, Tanneth? Why are going to see the Master of Assassins," she had said.

"It has to do with the sphere stone."

"What I thought we weren't using that thing till the mechanics...of....the core.......area are completed. When are we going to be done?"

"It's complex, and it's about to get even more complex," Tanneth had seemed sort of reluctant as he said that.

"You're planning something. Don't deny it I can read minds, but what is it." She tried to listen in to the specifics but he just had too much defense.

Tanneth looked at the ground, seemingly deep in thought. "It will work out eventually. Just promise not to follow me."

Mel was startled. He spoke with a firm voice the commanded respect. It was too obvious what he had something coming.

_Why would you risk your life to stop what you wanted to happen? _

He must not have trusted Sincion either. There was something wrong with what he was trying. Tanneth would know when she found him she would ask. Looking at no it did look to her as if they were spiraling out of control. She wanted to help. Not to mention the kind of benefits she got. The skills that Tanneth had taught her. She had to find him.

_Maybe it's time I move on to something else. I've been here too long. _She hazed into the mist again. It grimly suited the mood of the moment. Her silver tipped black hair waved in the wind. The cold breeze caused her to shiver. It didn't seem that cold to her though. A strong gust came picking up small pieces of snow. Mel brushed the shards from her eyes. She opened looking out again. She seemed almost oblivious as a gloved hand came and brushed some of hair from in front of her eyes. Her Heart thrashed in her chest and she jumped away almost backing off of the cliff. Turning she looked into Sincion's eyes once and then looked at the ground. She tried to hide her fear, but head snuck up on her.

"Careful, the drop is very far from that ledge. Even Argon would die if fell from it."

Mel tried to get her breathing back under control. She knew Sincion noticed but he still played with her.

He walked forward up to Mel. She was starring into his belly. He was much taller than she was. He was over six feet while she was less than four foot ten. He put his hand on her back and led her away from the ledge.

"Now you have never been among humans Mel?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry they cause no trouble to you. Look for him where there are large numbers that is where he will hide. Understand?"

"This is very important to us you will find him. Now have ever witnessed a barrier being broken?"

"No I didn't think you could." She had her nerves under control. He stopped and walked a head with his back to her.

"It is not a skill as might think. More of a state of mind. Only a few are capable. The Master was the first we know of to be able to control barriers. I'm not sure how but Tanneth discovered how. He showed me and with it I found a way for him to kill the Master." He put out his hands and closed his eyes. "It's kind of like swimming actually." A crimson aura surrounded Sincion. The wind stopped and mist and clouds became black. He put out his hands a few inched farther. Small red waves came from his hands like he was touching water. He put his hands very forward again and the air became a live with energy. First and placid as a stagnant pond but soon became like the ocean in a hurricane. It sounded like an electrical tower fell and sparks were flying free. Then a loud thunder clap hit. Sincion opened his eyes and stepped back. It was done.

Mel stepped back from it. The portal looked as if it would kill anyone who touched it. "There is no way of telling exactly where you will appear, other than it will not be in one of the oceans."

Mel nodded and walked forward. The energy seemed to move faster as she did so. "Just find him Mel." The last words she heard as she walked through the energy.

* * *

Tanneth slid down the trail with relative ease. For a change he was pleased with himself. The first time he had been in a good mood in over hundred years or so. He had made it through the mountains much faster than he had anticipated. Only three days it took him to trek the titans of this world. He was sure he had set some record in their minds, but he wasn't human so he didn't brag to any he had met coming down. E was in high altitude he could tell. On a high flat plateau of some kind. He couldn't remember now all of what the bar man had told him, which was very little. He shitted his as he sped fast down the slope. He saw a human doing this and wondered why hadn't in all of his youth thought of it. He was known for doing things as this before he became a point man for the Master. He didn't quite have the same equipment as the boy had but his taren-band seemed to work. He quickly pulled his weight up with his legs bringing the taren-band board with him. The youth had called it snowboarding and Tanneth was enjoying it.

Many hikers watched as he glided down the trail. Tanneth for once could no worry about the attention. It felt for him to feel normal and trapped in the world. He pulled up his weight and jumped over another boulder. There was little wind save the air resistance he hit on the way down. He reached the bottom of the trail and stopped. It would have been impossible for him to have done that high in the Himalayas. He could have made it through with even better. Time. He reverses his taren-band board and slipped the band back onto his arm.

He looked at were he was. It was a large valley planned with snow. It reminded him of the high north. The frozen tundra with the Moonscare in the distance. By contrast he wasn't that far north.

He started down the hillside into the plateau. The wind began to pick up. The cold chill of the mountains began to irritate his wound. It still hadn't healed. After all this time it hadn't healed. The sting was much worse then. It felt almost as if it was spreading down his arm. It could be a problem in the future, but it should clear up. There was no reason this was much different from the others. Poisons are too much different. He didn't keep it on his mind for long. He still had the adrenalin pumping from the ride down the slope. He over a deep patch and had to pull his feet from the snow. He shot his head up quickly. It wasn't a sound he usually would think twice about. Just an animal. Most likely it was a wolf. Strange he was too high for most wolves to even come. There wasn't much to gain along the frozen high lands there or in Makai. He continued walking. Even if it was it was no cause for him to worry. An hour later he heard it again. _That was a lot closer. _Maybe they smelled him? Didn't matter, it would a hundred coming at him all at once for him to worry. Tanneth became slightly anxious. The terrain was going to take a while to navigate. Perhaps at a settlement he could find a grid which he might be able to plot a course with. Near a group of trees he heard a rustling behind a nearby boulder. It was obvious they were tailing him, doing a very bad job to. They moved around to much. They cared too much about staying out of sight that they were giving their position to him. He heard the rustling again. He had enough of let himself be followed. The small wolf couldn't have reacted to get away. Tanneth was over the trees and on him faster than he could see. He jumped in front of the wolf and was surprised. It was only a cub. It had brilliant white fur, with deep black eyes.

The little one jumped back. Snarling fiercely at him. He picked it up by the neck to look at it. It thrashed it head around and ran his claws along the surface of Tanneth's arm trying to break free.

"You're just a baby," Tanneth looked around himself, "where's your mother then. Unless you were following me..."

The young girl had enough of this. She was unsure if she could take him but she had to something. Maybe if she got him by surprise, but then how was she going to get out of these mountains? She knew he wasn't human but he didn't look like a human. But people didn't have devises as he had. She focused her energy remembering how to summon it. She could the lightning flash through here mind. He hand erupted with it. The bolt traveled up and down her arm until she released it. It arched high into the air and down onto the man. She hoped her cub was fine. He grabbed her sword and jumped down. _What! _He wasn't any where the bolt let a charred area on the ground. It defiantly hit him. Where was he?

Tanneth was amused as he came behind her. He had never been hit by lightning before. It might have hurt him if he hadn't had his taren-band. He never used the device much but it was useful in those moments. Good thing the pup probably would have died. He laid one hard hit to her back. It might have been too hard. He heard some of the vertebra crack she felled onto her stomach. Tanneth though it was over when she punched back planting her foot into his gut. He didn't think she had that much endurance. He held the cub in his left hand and backed a step off. She got up very quick. She saw the cub and became angry it was controlled though. She lashed a fist at him; he grabbed it easily and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her down with his foot and held his knife under her throat.

She laid there almost in shocked. He beat her so quickly! She opened her eyes and saw him. His gaze was fierce but at the same time tire, and had traces of compassion. He noticed the knife under her throat and the cub in his left arm.

"You might need to rethink those tactics. They're a sure way to get yourself a quick death." Tanneth sheathed his knife and let her up. He put the wolf cub down and let it run into her arms. "I am going to kill you unless you continue to try and capture me. You could have done a better job of following. That was just insulting. You make as a bounty hunter unless you find some better skills."

"I'm not a bounty hunter," she protested!

"Then why were you following me?"

"Because...I'm lost." Tanneth turned away from her. "I thought I could follow out of here."

Tanneth couldn't hold it, he began to laugh. "I'm.......I'm sorry then for surprising you. If you were lost then why didn't you just reveal yourself to me?"

"You aren't human I thought you would kill me."

Tanneth sighed. "I don't like to kill unless necessary and never people your age." Tanneth walked over and helped her stand. "Anyway what is a young girl doing out in this terrain alone? Don't tell me you were traveling those mountains."

"You did. I'm kind of on the run."

This surprised Tanneth. He had no reason to doubt her but what could she be running from? "Then we have something in coming. My name is Tanneth. I am not human and must get very far from here in a sort time. I can take you with me, but you can't slow me down. Or else we'll both die. You understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He turned and stared down the trail again.

She ran after him. "My name is Skyler. If don't mind me asking how did you move that fast?"

"It's a long story. It can be learned but not quickly."

"We do have time."

"You wish to get stronger. Well if we reach Russia alive maybe I'll teach you. Please follow close I can't lose any more time."

"Can you wait for the rest to catch up?"

"Rest?" As he spoke eight other cubs came out from the trees. Tanneth sighed, now he had to protect a mother and her young as well get out this frozen landscape. At least she respected him, unlike Kyra.

**Special thanks to skyler moon wolf for creating the character _Skyler_**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT!) Tell me of any and all mistakes. I need more characters. There is still a lot of space to fill. **

**Please review, it will at least tell me that you read the story.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. The Dominion

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

It was almost unbelievable. So it seemed. But you didn't have to believe, it was real.

Koenma purposely ignored the mountain of papers piling onto his desk. He sat anxiously and twirled his thumbs together as he thought. It was nearly impossible to find a solution for it. He couldn't stop him before what could stop him now? What troubled him more was the unusual amount of activity on their part. It was enough to make the whole of Makai on edge and Spirit World almost on a nervous breakdown.

He starred at the clock mounted on the wall. Yusuke was due to be there soon. That was another problem. There was nothing of use to him. Informing him might only worsen the situation. The best of intelligence could find little to nothing on them before. Even at that moment when it seemed like they were going to war the information just seemed to not to exist. Still even though all the risks were starring him in the face, Koenma couldn't help but ponder of the nearly infinite possibilities if Yusuke could succeed. The odds had been astronomically not in his favor before and his still came out on top. Then he had never fought some one as Tanneth.

Tanneth was the key. Everything was centered around him at this point and Spirit World couldn't be farther away from him. Still that was not what haunted him most. What could cause Tanneth to break the barrier and make a run for it in the human world? It had to be bad. Maybe perhaps even catastrophic from him to run with his tale between his legs. Tanneth had to be captured before the others got to him. That was only certain thing the Lord of Spirit World could come up with.

A rustling was herd out side in the hall. Yusuke was had arrived. He kicked opened the office door and walked in. He seemed very frustrated. "Ok, toddler, why don't shed some light on what we nearly got ourselves killed chasing after?"

"Who was that guy his powers were beyond this earth or something….." Kuwabara yelled out?

"Who's this Tanneth guy? And what kind of demon id he," Yusuke shouted out. The group shouted questions and complaints over the desk. Koenma sat there trying to keep calm as his anger rose and rose.

"QUIET!"

His voice thundered through the small room causing even Yusuke to step back.

"If all of you would for once have an once of patience in your thick heads your questions might be answered. The fact of the matter is Yusuke what I am about to tell is of the up most security. Some of the most guarded secrets in Spirit World. Yusuke this may be the most difficult mission you will ever have to perform."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm afraid I can tell you little about them, we only have is what Tanneth chose to tell us."

"First thing who the hell is Tanneth?"

"Please Yusuke let me explain from the beginning. Well spirit world did not all ways have control over the demon and human worlds Yusuke. In fact they worlds were not always as neatly separated as you see them today. Spirit world was just like some dead zone in between the worlds"

"So the worlds weren't always separated perfectly I knew that."

"My point is Yusuke that in these worlds existed a race more ancient than humans or any demon race, even far more ancient than my own."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama were startled by this. Hiei's eyes became wide with curiosity.

"We don't much, but we found from ancient legends that to be one of their race was to gero dominatus, which means to have mastery."

"Mastery..." Kurama muttered.

"At first they were a scattered people. They considered each other equal they called each other masters. They believed they were all princes of the universe and roamed it without worry. We don't know how or whether it was quick or gradual but that changed. They became untied under one man. We believe it originate somewhere deep in Makai they built a huge empire out of the demon world. They became known to all others as the Dominion. The Masters."

"An ancient people unequaled in strength and knowledge conquering all those weaker than them sounds familiar," Kurama inquired.

"It sounds cruel," said Botan.

"Well the Dominion didn't stop there. They continued to one world after another in space or another plain. Always smashing any opposition. For countless Millennia they continued this cycle. What we don't know is why."

"Maybe they wanted to rule the universe," said Yusuke.

"But they already considered themselves to be masters. Why spent millennia conquering far away places?"

"As I said we know little. There empire seemed it would last an eternity but it didn't. At some point it all fell apart. Very quickly the empire broke apart and their leader disappeared. The Dominion faded into Makai not to ago too."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about and evil empire. But what does this have to do with this case?"

"Everything in fact. When we first came to power and humans became what they are now. We heard the legends of the Dominion and dismissed as just that, legends. For if they did really had controlled the universe their dead would be in spirit or so we figured. Some hundred years ago I received intelligence on some kind of shadow group in Makai. The rumors grew quickly as demons became more fearful. I ordered more manpower to look into it. A few weeks later Spirit World was invaded by the Dominion."

"What you said they disappeared?!"

"They did disappear but they didn't die. It is quite embarrassing how quickly they took control over every thing. It was only a few small bands of commando teams but they manage to take control of all our operations within an hour."

They were speechless.

"Only a few moments when I was told we were overrun Tanneth walked in through that door. He said that the invasion was just a display that they were serious that they did not intend to stay. The message was simple. He told me to 'leave us alone' and then all of them left."

"So they are still around just hiding under the surface." said Yusuke.

"Yes, as the dominion they inspired much fear on demons. However since then I haven't found anything on their numbers how powerful they are or what they want, but we found the barrier does stop them as well."

"So that why Tanneth caused so much attention when he broke the barrier." said Botan.

"Ok the history lesson is all good, but hwy do I need to capture this guy?"

"One to find more of what his kind is, two to find what hey are planning. It is something very wrong with it or Tanneth would not be on the run."

"If this guy is even stronger than the other one, we could be in for some serious trouble her," said Kuwabara.

"We may have to talk him down instead," Kurama said.

"I can handle him just think up a way to knock him out."

"You're not the one on this team who can fight shortie!"

"Shut up, let's just find him."

* * *

Tanneth let his weight pull him to lean against a tree. It had been too cold that night on the summit. Cold enough to stop the young girl from being able to keep going or even sleep. He spent much of the night keeping a fire going to keep her warm until she finally slept with a pile of small wolf cubs on top of her.

Tanneth looked at her for a moment. While she slept it was clear what she was. Her hair was jet black like his own on the day her first found her alone in the mountains, while she slept it faded to too a stunning white, like the fur of the small pups that followed her. Tanneth and never encountered wolf-demons ever when in all the campaigns he had done. With the Master gone demons have evolved almost at an astronomical pace. Each generation bread new powers and skills. A few of the mightiest could possibly pose a challenge to one his own. He had seen many demons in Makai of course. Most had vulgar beastly forms. It seems human were having a great influence on demons. A wolf that has all the features of teenaged girl.

Tanneth bowed his head rested. The black night slowly faded to a blue than purple shaped as the sun came closer to rising. It slowly crept over the horizon then gave over the peaks of the mountains. He closed his eyes as it hit his face. The rising warmth from his skin. He hated the cold. It could not kill him so it made him suffer. The sun rising always seemed to bring a new hope to his mind. He seemed to drift as it happened. He opened his eyes and saw the rays reach from over the library. Striking the banners of the Dominion lining the street, them waving in the morning breeze. He smiled at the great wings of his capital. He turned behind him and saw his people as they were as they should be now! Masters of the Universe, it seemed so close, but out of reach.

Tanneth opened his eyes. The snow face of the mountain lay before him. His dreams now seem to come to him while he's awake. _What is happening to me?. _He felt the wound on his shoulder. It was not any better. As black from the blood his veins in his arm perturbed from his skin like they were being constricted at one end. Tanneth knew this might be problem if it didn't heal soon. Sincion had hit him with some dart but Tanneth was immune to most poisons. Was this affecting his mind?

"You were dreaming again, weren't you?" Skyler was awake staring at him as she lay on her stomach.

"How the hell do you know I've been dreaming?"

"A few nights ago you woke up ready to slit someone's throat. It was kinda scary," Skyler said. Tanneth gave a deep sigh and sat down. One of Skyler's small pups walked over and nudged against his leg. "So what are dreaming about?"

"It's just old memories. Things that happened a long time ago. I don't know why they are bothering me now. It's nothing for you to concern about, Skyler."

Skyler fell to her back and starred off into the sky. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There is a city not that far ahead. We'll stop there for some thing. By the way, who are you running from?"

"Uh…"

Skyler hesitated for a seconded. She felt that she could trust Tanneth but he was so strange. She had clue what he was. He wasn't a demon. It seemed a strange aura of invulnerability surrounded him. He was super-stronge too. Probably the strongest I all of the three worlds. "Um…I'm not too sure on who they are," she lied, "They are wolf hunters I guess they want to skin me or something."

"Or to settle a grudge." Tanneth gave her a very fierce stare. "Don't worry I haven't lost this kind of game yet." Skyler moved and sat down beside him. "So you are a wolf."

"Yeah."

"How exactly…"

"Well…I found out on my fourteenth birthday…"

"What happened?"

"My had turned a bright silver and eyes became very fierce looking. I had fangs and these cubs appeared. My family tried to kill me. They yelled 'Demon' and 'Monster' since then I've been on the run."

Tanneth sat in silence.

"I think in some past life I was a wolf and I was reborn like this." Skyler's tone seemed to lighten then. "Now I have powers I only heard about in stories and books. I can move faster than any human can. On the full moon my strength seems to be doubled. It's like I'm possessed by some unseen force. It's strange."

A long moment passed before Tanneth spoke, "What do you plan to do? Run for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. What am I supposed to do? Where can I go where I am accepted and not hunted?'

"I can't answer that."

"What about you," Skyler asked shyly, "Why are you running and hiding?"

"I'm trying to lay low and work up some strategy. There are a lot of problems I still need to repair. Seek help if I can."

"I'll help you, Tanneth."

He chuckled. "I bet you will."

Tanneth sighed deeply and blinked his eyes. Skyler watched him curiously. When reopened she noticed. His were blue, very blue. The iris seemed to take up most of his eye. The pupil dilated rapidly with very movement of his yes. _How could someone with his color of hair have blue eyes? _This was uncommon, even unheard of. He was so strange to her. An enigma of human design he seemed to be. He possessed all of a person's strongest traits, and the defects were so refined that they almost were nonexistent with in him. The cold did not bother him. He could stand to go days without sleeping. Then there were his supernatural abilities to make him nearly invulnerable in her perspective. Then his demeanor was off. Most humans in his physical condition and appearance would be much more lively, reckless and adventurous. Tanneth had the wisdom of someone who should be tens time his appearance. This proved to her he wasn't human. Not even those hardened by years of training and conditioning could have his composer and strength. Skyler had too many questions she wanted to ask him, but one thing was incredibly clear. She could relief on him.

"What are you?" Tanneth turned to stare at her. Small streaks of blue appeared on the whites of his eyes. "I mean…what people or race do you come from. You can't say you're human."

Tanneth laughed slightly, "In those stories you heard when you were a young girl, did you ever here a tale of an ancient kingdom or a far away world in which you find a host of amazing things?"

"Yeah, they're just fantasies."

"Too true, but the idea of ancient races and populaces existing beyond where your history can take you isn't an idea just out of the never."

"You mean you're part of some ancient race of warriors?"

"Warriors, yes. We preferred to call ourselves masters. For countless ages my race ruled all of space. We spread without stop. Conquered and dominated the worlds without resistance. No other race or power could defy us. We built a great empire. Early on in my life it fell apart. We dispended from each other, faded into the shadows of Makai. We refer to it as the scattering. The dominant power which held us together was gone. We had grown so different that we weren't a people anymore. Still even after all this time we are still trying to correct very old mistakes. I angered a few of my old friends by stealing something that would give them success. That is why I'm on the run."

"What did you steal?"

Tanneth opened the metallic case he carried. Out he slipped a sphere witch seemed to be glowing with orange energy. Streaks of light bounced around the bright center of the sphere. Skyler held out her hand. Tanneth carefully handed it to her. She expected it to fell hot or charged. When she touched it felt as could and smooth as a stone. She starred at in wonder.

"This sphere stone was one of an uncountable amount we created. You see energy can be manifested in many ways. Most we had found to control with in our bodies. Some though are so volatile and reactive that we had to bind them in small spheres such as this to harness them. It's been so long since the scattering that most are lost and only a few remain. It's very difficult to produce them. They will need this if they want any hope to succeed. They will hunt me relentlessly, too much of themselves ride on this. Well it's complex." Tanneth took the sphere stone and placed back in the metallic case. "Only a few inches in diameter and yet it is so precious."

"You said you had grown so different that you weren't a….people anymore? What...why if you were so powerful?"

"The same way that humans do. The same flaws which rid ourselves of always reappear. That's all history now. I must find some way to convince my friends other wise or more desperate measures will be needed."

Skyler gave a deep breath of confusion. "We can get help. There are plenty of demons and humans who would help us I'm sure."

"I', sure there but make this clear. I believe I can trust you, but there is no we in this. I must handle it."

"But…'

"Listen closely," he said softly, "I know there noble creatures even in the darkest of places. I am up against a wall it is very likely I could die when we reach the next city. Neither human nor demon would live if encountered by even one my own. This is our problem let us handle it." Tanneth looked down at the snow and starred into the brown eyes of a young wolf. It walked forward and jumped into his lap. Tanneth groaned and picked up the cub.

"I think Flame has become found of you."

"Flame…" The young wolf sneezed and small orange ember fluttered in face. He dropped the cub to the ground in surprise.

Skyler laughed at his confusion. An established soldier like him being surprised by a child wolf, it's not common. "They all small abilities like that so I name them flame Ice, and more."

"If they give away our position I'm using them as rations." Tanneth stepped further out on the summit.

"He doesn't mean that." she said to Flame.

Stepping to the right she put her self in perfect position. She didn't know what happened of course. It was over and done before her sense came into tune of what was happening. When her back turned Tanneth came and bore her to the ground. It seemed so slowly he moved. The sound of the wind faded to silence. Concisions seemed to fall out of place and he caught her. It was as if waking from a dream, having little sense of who you are, and what worth you have. Falling, her eyes came out to see the object. If flew so silently and quickly leaving no trail or distortion of air at all. She felt the harsh sting as its transparent ice -like point silently broke into her arm. She can't remember how her eyes got there; they met the face of Tanneth. His head left an image of itself as he tilted it back narrowly avoiding the dart. The serene moment of the acceleration seemed like being born again to Skyler. _So this is it. _It was an eternity to its own.

The ground came as a shock. Her self awareness came back and she the force as Tanneth jumped from one bolder to another and shots came from behind. She helpless. If he put her down or even tripped she would be dead. A shot came close from crashing into the rock and sending pieces flying from it. Shots came again and again each time falling short of where Tanneth was. What was the weapon firing? She it wasn't a gun there was no sound and the projectile was no bullet. As she thought she felt it again. She all at once seemed at piece. Then the pain came back again stinging greatly. She came back to see the ground from twenty feet above it. She felt distant then like she was escaping from herself. Like a rush of cold water it came back. She hit the snow on her knees and then quickly fell to her stomach and she looked up. She expected to see some demon or perhaps even someone like Tanneth. What was there made little sense.

The dragon creature was strange. It hand no legs but a large slender body stretching into a tale. Its silver wings made it glide like it was swinging in the air. It swam up to and around her. It looked like it was going to attack. It dived and Skyler put up her arms to block but it stopped and flew over to Tanneth. It stopped slowing hovering in front of him. Skyler gazed at it in wonder. It flew from side to die in Tanneth's view. She heard a low pure and it danced around it. From some ten seconds the silver dragon danced with him then took off into the never.

Skyler got up slowly clutching the wound as blood spilled from it. "Wha…was it?"

"Hunter-seeker. It's just an ancient creature that has been around since the origins of my race. I wonder how it got here though they usually stay near one area."

"It was trying pretty hard to kill me."

"Not you.' Tanneth pointed to the scarred cub in her arms.

"No…"

"They are predatory small mammals would make pleasant meals fro them. However they are dangerous the attack would have killed you and Flame here."

"He came…close." He dropped to her knees once again the blood was spilling out much faster. She looked up. The white snow seemed to turn red. It must pierced and artery. Her muscles seemed to let all their energy go, she fell forward. Her face planted into an armored shoulder before it all went black.

**Special thanks to all who send reviews and characters. **

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) Many characters have been recieved but they are so many roles still left to fill so keep sending if you wish to loan a character. **

**Please send a lot of detail with your character. **

**Please review. Tips on my literary style or even criticism can help me to improve. Praise is also welcome. **


	10. Osiris, Master of Crafts

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

The moons were low, not far above the horizon. The angle of the light hit the Proxi caused the trees to cast faint shadows onto the small lake. As a faint breeze they danced like spirits in the night, above them, though real spirits. The small dragon like serpents stirred in Proxi. Their silver, blue, or gold wings and bodies radiated an aura around the beautiful garden. The faint chime of their flight and the continual noise made that garden special to the Dominion and to Kyra. It was such a strange name for them. Ironic in true sense. It did not bother her much. When she was young she just had never thought about it. Kyra noticed the spirits were especially active lately. Sometimes they became aggressive toward creatures for unknown reasons. This might have caused alarm among them in the past, then they were too worried about Tanneth and their futures to realize what it could mean, which could be of a number of things. Still it did not disturb the Proxi that much, at least for her. This place was always special to her, too many Dominions. The name it self was special. The only place she could think off that carried even a synonym for Proxi, peace. They had become consumed by war, by conflict. The Master changed them so much. Even in death his power is nearly absolute. What drove him? Kyra closed her eyes while she sat on the railing to the memorial. Listening to the hum of the cherubs she thought of the times she had come there. With Tanneth, with Bashar, even her father. It had been when she was nearly an infant when he took her there once, but she still remembered. Few of the Dominion could recall memories of that age. It had so much meaning to her, and how her life came to occur after that. She kept her yes closed as a bluish cherub came and few about her. These spirits had a deep connection with them. They were the only other race that would befriend their kind. Maybe because they were just as ancient. It hovered in front of her and let a low whale. Kyra opened her eyes. She put her hand to the neck of the cherub. Another whale escaped it as it flew away. She let a small grin so for a brief second. The sweet serenity of the Proxi put almost all other places to same. It could be defined as paradise but no Dominion would ever live there. It was too precious.

Kyra hopped off the bar and stood over the garden. The cold breeze hit her like a refreshing sleep. She looked onto the lake. She remembered it fear and anxiety most of all. The intense worry and fear for another as you would for your own life. Kyra could see her dragging him along the edge of the pool. The cherubs flew round in dismay and almost as they feared it too. She laid him down on the side off the lake, trying to use the icy water to give some of its life to keep him alive for some more crucial moments. She could see the trail of blood the lead to that spot. She lent his near limp head against her breast as tears fell with dismay. Then see member his head falling back. His eyelids opened. She could saw the deep blue of his eyes that seemed to streak at times. She felt all her misery fall out of her as she saw those eyes. She looked up from the spot. Losing her self in a reverie she forgot of who she was to expect.

He walked up and stopped behind her. "Would a seraph greet their Praetor with proper respect?" The voice was stern and powerful. It commanded respect as it had done all her life. She turned and saw his face. It was young but then seemed as if it was worn out over time though it bore no wrinkles that a human would. The dominative symbols at the ends of his eyes to his ears sowed his rank. Praetor was he, one of four that served as the limbs of the Master. His right leg, his left leg, his left arm, his right arm. Kyra turned and bowed her head once.

"Praetor Osiris, Master of Crafts. I am at your command."

Osiris walked over to Kyra. His stare was fierce, always with anyone he dealt with. Even the other Praetors were met with his austere tone and piercing gaze. His eyes for Kyra gave light though as if a burden had been lifted off them. "For once there is peace for me."

A tear ran down Kyra's face as she, fell into his arms. She planted her head on his chest and felt safe and replaced. "It may be that we are in no better state, father."

"I know what has been occurring. My eyes are not blind just yet, Prescience is still at my will. Though Praetor Sincion's is much more potent."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Asriel is dead. Sincion was to be Master of Assassins."

"I fear he may be too inexperienced. That he might release something we had no idea was waiting."

"That Master had many secrets. Rest assured that I and Warlock know most. Now I am glad to able to call you daughter." Kyra walked back and starred at the pool again. "Sincion has become powerful a true, Praetor. He is a genius for discovering how the Master could be destroyed after all that time."

"Tanneth knows something. He wouldn't betray again not for false reasons. I know that," Kyra said.

Osiris stood next to her. "Maybe…This situation is delicate, rash actions by any side will be dangerous."

"If Tanneth tries to stop Sincion…"

She starred at the place of the reverie. It wasn't right. Why was it all falling apart?

"I have to find him."

"Find him. Ask him why what is happening. Help him. Do what must, Kyra. Tanneth and Sincion, both have exposure to things not even the Master could control."

"Father, will come down that one of us must die?"

The question was plain enough. Would another revolution have to come before the fall? "What is death to us?" The air seemed to cool as he spoke. What was death to the damned? Did it really make any difference in their lives? Unforgiven no matter what deeds they've done. "You'll have to over your fear. What ever means measures may need to be taken must be done quickly and without hesitation. Sincion and Argon will not be easily swayed to see Tanneth's argument. Perhaps when they are as desperate as you Kyra they will begin to contemplate your meaning. Find Tanneth, I will help as much as I can. You are correct one thing there is another party at work here. But I'll tell you this even I'm frightened of what that could mean." Kyra looked at him in question. She didn't know exactly what he meat by that. She had suspected there was something else in play of course. That could mean many things. Another rogue group of the Dominion. More of the lost ones returning from the scattering. A deep sigh came from Osiris. "Go to Warlock, he can get to where you need."

"What will happen?"

"Exactly what you think. Stop asking prescience questions and go."

She obeyed him. Even to his only daughter he displayed the ferocity of his will. The might that brought him through countless ages of war and which drove him t defy his master. Each Praetor displayed unusual traits. They were not normal by comparison to most Dominion. They even could be described as partially insane. For thousands of thousands of years the Praetors conquered and dominated by the will of the Master. Serving, in some cases the one whom they hated most. The most powerful of all of the Dominion and the weakest. Under the hand of the madman their strings where tightest of all. So close to him that they would never rest, never leave his horrific gaze, until their strength waned and souls were lost and broken. Osiris the Master of Crafts became Praetor fro false reasons. Those same false reasons which upon he made some of the most dangerous weapons that could be imagined on. All for the glory and false hope of war.

* * *

Skyler heard it. The sound of a bell in the distance was ominous. It the down tone echoing through her head. She felt as if she was being led. Like the will of another pulled her through not by force or words. The bell tolled again beckoning for her to come forward. She tried to move but she was too occupied by the thought. _Am I dead? _Her mind laid in a broken trance state, fixed on one sound and one thought. After some interminable moments she began to become tired. She felt like she was drifting into a deep peaceful sleep. The tolls of the bell seemed to fade away. All seemed to go away and not matter. Memory began to flash as burst of emotion in her. Then came back a memory of Tanneth. _No! Not yet I must…._A strong desperate and almost frightening urge to survive possessed her. She tried to wake but her eyes seemed like bags of sand. She began to fight squirming and thrashing as much as she could. What else could she do in that position? The tolls of the bell faded until they were nothing. At that moment her eyes flung open. She faced an endless black abyss of stars. As if she as in space floating in the vacuum. She felt as if had no control over her body as she sprung and flipped over. She looked around. She was headed for a bright ball of light. It was a star. A massive one. It glowed with a faint blue-white. The Skyler moved faster and faster toward the star. She didn't feel like she was being pulled but rather pushed. She sprung out of control trying to escape into the bright sphere. Her vision turned completely whit as she hit. She closed her eyes. She couldn't see anything because of the brightness. It slowly dimmed and she was once again falling through an abyss this time with some stars just pure darkness. A feeling of isolation and futility came upon her. What could she do to escape? She was powerless and fearful. Skyler continually starred at the darkness. It seemed like something was waiting just beyond it. Lurking, waiting for the chance to strike. She continued turned round and round expecting to see something horrific the next moment, but nothing appeared. She stood in solitude. Clearly alone, clearly not going to be harmed but still with the sense that she should let her self rest. Turning one she saw the end of it. The tall end of some creature flying around her it was. She looked again for the briefest of moments it was in her sight. It was like the winged creature the wounded her save for this was red and more malevolent looking. It took a long flight away then came back with its jaws open. Skyler fell back and covered her face with her arms. The creature past through her and sharp pain went into her shoulder.

Skyler let her eyes gently open. A white soft sheet lay stretched over her. She was lying on a hotel bed. Her arms wrapped around a small wolf cub. The other eight nuzzled themselves around her body as infants to their mother. She looked around the room to the window. A blanket of snow covered the sill. In the distance she could the large famous Ural Mountains. They seemed ominous as they reminded her of the unpleasant journey in the Himalayas. Beautiful snow flakes fell into the window and immediatly melted into water. Then she remembered. The winged silver creature and Tanneth wandering through the Siberian Plain. Panic swept her muscles. She immediately looked at her arm. Not eve a scare from the wound the missile had left pouring with blood in the dense trees. She out pressure on it, adjusting her grip to find any pain. There was none. In truth her arm felt more flexible and stronger than before the wound, but the memory of the pain was so fresh in her. She got up. The room was a small den with one bed. She found no trace of Tanneth sleeping on the floor. The thought, though extremely unlikely, always came to most women I guess. She quickly came to doubt it. He seemed to distance for that behavior. So much seemed to be on his shoulders already. Still, she saw no trace of Tanneth really having much time spent in that room. _He must be out some where. _Skyler turned toward s the bed and noticed something very strange. From there it looked like it was for some creature to around its neck. Closer she noticed it was shaped as it fit on the forearm of a humanoid creature. It was completely smooth almost flawless, save for a small engagement made in the center. It was a triangle enclosed by a circle. There was nothing impressive about the handiwork. Most human metalworkers centuries before then could make much more striking pieces of armor. She touched the center of the triangle and a faint blue light came form the engravement. She pulled her hand away and the lines went back to their original state. A fear had come over her. Like when a child first plays with fire. Her mind then grew stronger and she touched it again. The same blue came but nothing else. She picked up the piece trying to discover how it was, or what it was for. She placed this time tow fingers on the design. It radiated with a more potent blue. Again this time with her palm. It glow it gave made her eyes grow wide wonder. She kept her hand there. Almost lost in her discovery she barely hear the low hum that came from it. She pulled her hand away as it was truly fire she was plying with. She stepped back. Knowing what Tanneth can do on his own, if this was a weapon he used; it could have an effect too devastating to think of.

"So you're awake."

She turned to Tanneth. He had opened the door and moved halfway across the room without her hearing a sound with her keen hearing. Maybe she was too distracted. The small cubs flocked to his feet and greeted him, by sniffing his legs. Skyler starred at him with a mix of amazement and extreme surprise and fear. He walked over to her. She inhaled impulsively and stepped back. He stood very close to her and reached behind her back. He picked the bracer up. A seam went down I the sold metal and it opened. He clasped firmly on his left wrist. The seam faded as through I was never cut. Tanneth walked to the windows and starred out onto the mountains.

"Are you alright I wasn't sure how long you would be out."

"I'm…fine but had strange dreams." Tanneth turned from the window. "I was helplessly floating, and that thing we saw…more of them were flying around me. Tanneth nodded his head slowly and faced the window once again. "How did you heal me so quickly?"

"Humans have bodies that can adapt and heal rapidly. You needed little help from me the save you. I just used some medical tricks from an old friend."

"I don't even have a scare."

"You wouldn't if heal properly. Your wound wasn't that dangerous to you."

"Thanks, but why did I dream and tack so long to wake up," she looked around the room as she spoke?

Tanneth walked over to her, he pulled a small nearly transparent need-like object. "This bullet is naturally formed by a sort of energy reaction in simplest terms. The energy used to create this is not steady it is very reactive with other elements or energies. If your hit it will have some effect on you. I knew that, but I haven't heard of any cases of someone being hit till now. I was unsure how you, a hybrid, would react."

"Who are you calling hybrid?"

"You…" The phrase made little sense to him. "You do have human and some demon blood."

Skyler sighed deeply at Tanneth's response. "So the dreams were because of that thing?"

"Yes, keep it of you wish. I sometimes kept things that came close to killing me. Good luck, though I never really believed in it."

Skyler took the projectile and strung it onto a necklace. "How did you get me here so fast?"

"I used one of the human airships."

"An airplane, why."

"I wanted to move out of this plane as fast as I could. So I took an aircraft and modified it to suit my needs."

"You stole an airplane. That isn't the right way to keep a low profile."

They think the craft was blown to pieces. Trust me, I've done so many infiltration and retrieval missions much more difficult than stealing a human aircraft."

"I figure you above stealing."

"Remember why I'm here in Siberia, Skyler." She laid back on the bed and starred at the ceiling. A thought of here family danced through her head and what had happened a little more than a year earlier.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know that's why I stopped. I'm unfamiliar which cities have the best areas to disappear. What will happen is that you will have to stay wherever we go, while I take care of our pursuers, one by one."

"The hunters become the hunted. That sounds familiar. But won't that attract more attention?"

"It will but our tracks will cover. Your lucky you name remains unknown to whoever's following me. If they do find us they will leave you alone. I could stop and let them find me, then deal with them, but I rather have some place to work out of."

"Necessity?"

"Preference," Tanneth eyed her as she spoke, "you're beginning to sound like someone I sued to know."

"Who…'

Tanneth didn't answer for a few seconds. He sat like as a memory came rushing from the back of his mind. "It doesn't matter."

Skyler could sense that was a lie, but she had no clue as to what he was referring to. "Well where do we go now?"

"Over the mountains and into a city in the eastern part of…Europe called Moscow. A trader told me it was large and populated. More importantly it is also cold. Snow always helps when you need cover from an enemy."

Yeah, but how will we under stand anyone there? I'm sure you and I don't speak Russian. We won't blend in that well."

Tanneth looked at her in puzzlement, as if he had never thought of this as a problem. "Languages I can…learn quickly. That won't be an issue. I'm taking so many risks that one minor risk shouldn't cause any overburdening of us."

"Still are you sure Moscow is a right choice? You said you didn't really know for sure."

"I can't be sure of anything. This is your world not mine." He exhaled deeply. "It's more than likely they will find me soon, and I may be taken. Don't try to help. They would show little remorse in killing you for what I have."

Skyler seemed almost exited. The thought was overwhelming for her wolf sense of play. She probably didn't know she was that anxious. Fighting always aroused a certain animal instinct in demons and humans even. The Dominion over ages bred it out of them and it was nothing by mere adrenaline when they fought in intense combat. The notion of war, controlled combat was too wrought within their systems. Tanneth was not ignorant to her anxiety to fight but he could never truly understand what drove some creatures to kill senselessly. _We will be found soon. Argon has more strength than I have been giving credit for. She will not live lone against scouts or searchers. _He was right. She needed much more conditioning if she were to have any hope of surviving an encounter with a hunter. He pressed o the metallic surface of his belt. The metal shifted and opened to reveal a small pendant. Tanneth removed it and handed it to her. It was dark red with a black spot that swirled around when she moved it.

"That is not a battle instrument. It is actually a medical tool designed to wake on of my kind when they slip into a cardiac arrest or coma. It is not lethal to us but it will give them a sufficient sting to faze them slightly. Press it."

Skyler did so. She expected a paining sting similar to the strike of a scorpion, but her finger only itched slightly.

"See, it won't hurt you or anything else for that matter. It is only calibrated for use on us."

"Cool, but couldn't you have more sue for it."

"I've never had the need to, and I plan not to. If I ever go into arrest, more than likely I will be too far off to save."

"God I wish I was still at home." Skyler folded the bands and placed the pendant in her pocket. From this point all seemed well to her. Tanneth had left little to chance even though he says he is taking great risks. She finally felt after a year of being chased by wolf hunters, a great purpose. The kind of epiphany when you finally see what was always there. She now had a future and one that looked more adventurous than any written in a novel or told or ages. Tanneth was real. The Dominion, his race was real. Something greater than every man or woman she had called heroes was or could ever be. No matter how humble a person's beginnings or how lazy and how lacking of ambition they are, there is always that want to rise above their peers be counted among the champions of history. She finally had a sense of direction of fulfillment. More than what religion or politics or even her demon powers had given her. She sat down on the bed and tended to her nine puppies as she smiled at the future for the first time in a year.

Tanneth starred out into the mountains. He eyes fixed and focused but he was not looking at anything in particular. E had this same sense right before Jean was killed. Starring into the horizon wondering where your enemy is. If he quieted his mind, echoes of Sincion's voice powers ran into his head. As if Sincion was speaking to him in the room. His mind went back to that day when all seemed to turn to everything her hated. Jean, Ambrose, and Amon, three good friends were lost to time and him. He could see their stunned faces in their last moments of what they called life. He remembered the anger and the need for revenge that grouped him toward his assigned enemy. The most primitive of emotions common to all other, lesser, beings still played in them. A great sadness not felt or ages came after him again. Childhood friends are closer than parents to most people. The vulnerability of childhood is preserved in that bond. When shattered all other things seem irrelevant. The most crucial issues suddenly don't matter to the person any more. Tanneth tried to block it from his mind. Thanks to his Dominion discipline he ad some success. But it always stayed there just below the stormy surface.

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) Any and all who have an idea for a character please send it in. Please also note that this hopefully will be the first of a four book set, so there is plenty of room for more. **

**Please review, believe it or not it helps me a lot. **

**I have recently added the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to a new C2 community I have started. It any one is interested in becoming staff, state it via review and I will e-mail you. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. The Frayed Ends of Sanity

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

It was hard to think of, a city with such majesty as St. Petersburg that there were some of the foulest things could be found. The fine marble of the wondrous capital of the former Tsar's empire provided the perfect mystique for the underground creatures to go about without fear of retaliation from above. The city was truly marvelous to visit. Its name was known all throughout Eastern and Western Europe. A famous page in history for the philosopher in some beings, but one only had to watch carefully them an on the corner and the young group moving rapidly in and out of stores to catch the play.

Chen Shin observed this unusually easily. His eyes caught the goons and the burglars without any real scrutiny. Just moving along the side walk gazing into a clothing store he saw the faint shimmer of the tin foil used to protect the unsold clothing from their security tags. He sometimes for amusement would stop and look into the store at these group shoplifters sometimes arousing their fear enough so they abandon their heist. Armatures were always a kick for him to watch. So worried about the simplest of the illegal vein of activities to be done, he himself would never bothered with such tasks as burglary, most of the time. He found intimidating other gangs for a price or gathering tax evasion information for some corporation that may bent the rules a little too far the risk being caught. Occasionally some case came along were he had to erase evidence that was in the state's hands. That always troubled Chen slightly. Going against the order of things somehow made him feel as a traitor. Only once did he ever refuse to take an assignment. An executive of some company had murdered his wife for cheating on him. His name had become well known in the hierarchy of the black markets and he was asked. He accepted it at first without much reluctance, but the immorality seemed a greater weapon on Chen than any amount of precious stones or cold American dollars. He did tweak the case but to the point were it was all too obvious to the State what this executive had done. He kept the money he was given in advance though, but instead gave it to all the men he felt the company had wrongly cheated from. Not only did he feel better about himself but it helped send a message that he was not to be taken lightly. He raised his prices since then. The irony later struck something in him. He lived his life by unjust deeds yet justice seemed the closest ideal to his heart. Chen Shin stopped and looked around. Even with the small immoralities and the corruption which he was sure to find, St. Petersburg still was as magnificent as it would have been under Peter the Great. He might consider staying for awhile.

Chen walked farther through the ice covered streets of the city. He passed scores of hordes of people being led by a tour guide. They would stop and he would point at one sculpture. They would become amazed and take photographs, which they could probably find better ones in a gift shop for a lesser price. He sometimes stopped to hear the history. Russia unlike some Western countries had a less than bright and beautiful past to speak of. First the Mongols conquering everything they see, then the Tsars, then Lennon. He would listen till he would attract more attention than the relic. Chen hated this. It was something that really kept him from making any friends. In the mooring he would stare into his mirror and try to find what was so different about him. What attracted people to think he was special. Chen knew he had been born lucky and even strangely. His genes didn't have the usual amount of flaws a person should have, a doctor told him once. Thinking more deeply he began to believe he had some demon traits. He had found out about demons on sort of assignation case. Some man had killed a bunch of the late shift of some small company. The authorities couldn't find anything to help and gave up. The owner wanted revenge for his fallen friends so he found Chen from a friend he had in big industry. The price he was offered wasn't usually what he would hope for, but the moral code that still breathed with the same rhythm as his heart made him to accept. Finding the man he found he had strange powers and could the very souls of a person. He killed the thing without much difficulty though the demon was probably much stronger than he. He thought he may have some lineage with the creature, but that wouldn't explain why his siblings were…normal. The attention didn't bother him that much at times. In Hungary Chen got a lot of female passes, though he never took any of them. He had never had as big as interest as most others he knew around his age. Of course he did think about it often but it he never had an obsession that most adolescents had. He dismissed it as he just hasn't found the right woman as to say. He tended to notice more about them than the feminine observers had about him. With not much as a glance he could determine how much strength they could push out, how much endurance they had and how they could run without dropping down. . It surprised him how with just one glance at their bodies he could figure out their weakness and possible strengths. The skill in scanning people was not always there. Chen knew that but he just couldn't remember when he changed, when these traits came in.

He didn't question all the good gifts he had. His superior strength, speed, reaction time, acceleration, agility, and even thought process he took as given, as for what they are. He had considered using his traits to become the world's greatest athlete but after his run in with the demon he began to question if a non-human deserved to win. Plus they were most likely to think he was taking illegal substances to increase his performance. The title sounded good to him, but the attention would not be what he would have wanted it to. Chen enjoyed just using his talents, his life of crime never brought much joy into his life nor did the money. The feeling he received from doing things at his young age of seventeen while athletes in their twenties at their peak of physical condition could barely come close to. That always felt good. More amazing was his mental capacities. In only a week a few years earlier than that time he memorized and spoke fluently twenty-five languages. He grew up only speaking Russian, at a library he found sections on English and Finish languages. He opened the books out of pure curiosity just to see what the language looked written. This frightened him even more than his absurd physique. Reading the first hundred pages in only five minutes and remembering almost every work written, he fell back into the self and broke a self knocking three hundred books on the floor. Each one he picked up he read and read. In only a sort time he had finished almost everything in the library and clearly the information still remained in his head. That night he sat down and thought of what he was. How could he memorize all that knowledge? The intelligence seemed too great for to handle, and he broke down. He heart raced and raced while his blood felt as though it was quite literally boiling. His eyes became fixed in one position and his mind felt as he was being split. His soul was feeling being pulled from two ends. He finally got control of himself a few hours later, rising off the floor of his room. From that point on he would never absorb so much at one time. He thought he had overwhelmed his head and he had some sever nervous breakdown He began to read at a much slower pace on brain chemistry once the fear of another experience such a that came. Others did come though not as tough but the same in nature. From time to time he had the pain. Chen began to limit his work not doing as much, so to keep stress down. He began to visit his younger brother more regularly, providing him with some distraction.

Chen walked passed the tour groups getting the usual stare from what appeared to be American girls. Their hooded sweatshirts and their hotel key around their necks made them attracted more attention than him for once. They watched him with their backs turned toward him, looking back from time to time to see him. They whisper to each other then giggled. Chen usually would have walked away from this but he had little to do that night, he had no assignments going. He stopped and sat down on a bench near them. The two girls became more excited and they turned toward themselves and began to talked faster than they appeared were capable of thinking.

Chen lay calmly against the frost covered back of the chair, staring off into the dense center of St. Petersburg. He thought he would them giggle to them selves before making a move on them. American dollars were always ahead of any other currency. With how easily Americans become distracted, he would even have to be that discrete. He wouldn't take too much from, for he didn't what them to give his profile to the police.

Their courage grew and they advanced on Chen. Standing by the side of the bench they spoke in crude Russian asking where exactly the Alexander Column was. With a smile Chen responded with Russian speech purposely spoken so fast that, as the Americans they are, would not understand. The girl looked very perplexed as she tried to make sense of the jumble of word s she had just been handed. Chen laughed aloud and stood reciting in perfect English, "The Alexander Column is at the entrance to the Winter Palace, I'm sure your tour group will take there eventually." He purposely spoke as to limit her options of a response.

"Well…..."

"Well we are tourist and don't know anything about St. Petersburg," her companion saved her.

"You're not the only one. I don't live here either," Chen said.

"Are you American too? You don't have a Russian accent."

"I've traveled to the United States several times, but know I was born in Eastern Russia."

"You're really good at English."

"I try to be, but I am only smart as I am fast."

One of the American girls was getting the joke. "…and how fast are you?"

Chen put his hand. He turned it from side to side as to show he had nothing in his hand. With the slightest movement of his fingers a red rose lay held between his middle and index fingers. He presented the rose to her, and with a face full of pleasure she accepted it. "Thank you."

"Only as fast as you are smart huh?"

"You can say that I am smarter than the average bear."

With a slight laugh, "I hope all Russians are as charming as you."

"Your tour group is leaving."

"Oh…yes ….thank you." They left whispering wildly to each other. Chen turned and continued on his way. He was very pleased with himself at he had just pulled. Sure I t was a tad dishonest but he and they had enjoyed the encounter. He continued walking with a bright smile on his face.

Chen walked swiftly over the ice. He starred at the white colored sky suddenly felt ashamed. The joy of meeting them faded and faded. His eyes feel to the ground and his chest was gripped in pain. Unreasonable despair had him. _No…what is this? Why would… _It became heavier and heavier as he slowly weakened. A strange noise he heard from a distance, something flying in the sky but too far beyond for him to see. He mind was filled with images he had never seen before memories that were not his. The same pulling that he had felt before but worse. Chen slowly sank to the ground. With one sudden jerk he fixed his eyes on some invisible being. That hovered before him. Chen could not see it; he could not why he was afraid. A loud cry that no one else heard echoed in his ears. His nearly lifeless body feel to the ice covered sidewalk.

* * *

Melanie Minako Mitsumoto struggled as she moved through the knee high snow. The going was very slow. Mel was not in good shape for moving through a blizzard. It was cold at the Moonscare but here she could at least see in front of her. The storm was so thick. A white blanket before her it seemed. Getting her foot caught in under a patch of ice she tripped onto her face.

_I hate snow. _

Mel lifted her self and hugged her self shivering from the cold. It wouldn't kill her but it was still miserable. Tanneth was going to for this once she found him. Having to put up with Sincion and Argon watching her relentlessly, she was glad to get away and planned to stay away as long as she could.

The wind filled with small ice crystals flew into her eyes and made brush them away much as she had on the Moonscare. Mel thought the Human World would be full of flowers and beautiful oceans not an ice wasteland. She realized she could be anywhere walking for all she knew into the opposite direction of where she needs to go. The world around her a white void she was hopelessly lost. She had to thank Tanneth now for all the tricks he had taught. She would not survive long if not for the training he had instituted on her. As she walked she heard the call of the wild, so to say the howl of a wolf.

The sweet high pitched lonely howl. Mel heard it clearly, not bothered by the fact that wolves were probably close to her. The howl had its own affect on her. She had always regarded wolves with respect. It was for the man she met only once. His cold exterior at first made her shake at a sight. His completely white hair, he had no signs of old age, much as the entire Dominion race never grew old really. The only scare which set him different from his peers was his one eye. She had seen many Dominions in her three hundred years, he the only with one eye. She would always hear Dominion scorn each other for showing weaknesses that the lower beings had. Maddened by this she usually would turn away. She later would learn that Dominions never considered memories to be that important. Meaning bad things in the past were better shrugged off. When meeting him she noticed that no other would dare ever to chastise him. Tanneth least of all would ever dare to contradict him. Perhaps it was this power he had over them that received her admiration. The one eye must have been made by something he wished the Dominion never to forget. She noticed his insignia, a wolf emblazed in red in front of some symbol important to their history. Mel then concentrated trying to remember his name. It was different form most Dominion names. Warlock…that was what he was called. Since then the call of the wolf always had some courageous sound to her.

Later after that first and only introduction she would later think about him in only glorified terms. She wondered if she loved him, but she didn't. Warlock to her was sort of a grand father figure. Someone to stand in awe of. To think about only in respect and even to boast about, though she never talked about him.

Mel drugged further through the thick covered snow of where ever she was. She heard the wolf call several more times but never thought of it as anything important. An hour or so went by of walking. The wind only seemed to pick up strength and landscape slipped further and further into whiteness.

_I hate snow. _

Mel stopped and sank to her knees. She almost couldn't feel her toes. Looking around it all seemed just to get more and more desolate, nothing but snow was around her. The wolf call was heard again. The memory of Warlock came and Tanneth their sturdiness grew within her. She stood up again keeping her wits about her. The wolf call sounded again, accompanied by a whistle. She now realized that must be people. People traveling. She could pass of a person lost. Maybe they would help.

She closed her yes and focused her telepathy. The sounds of wolves growling and the jumbled thoughts of men she heard silently. The thoughts became strange quickly. Malevolence and hatred came into her head.

_Revenge. _

The voice became more and more clear.

_Revenge. Revenge!_

Mel began to panic trying to separate the link. She couldn't. It brought her back.

_Dominion….at last!_

Finding what strength she had left she tried to shield herself sending her own messages into their minds.

_Revenge on the Dominion. Payback for long time past. Call to all who will understand. Destroy the false masters. Bring back the darkness. Bring back the power. Bring back the demon control over our own. Revenge. Don't you understand what I say?_

A faint laughter grew in Mel's head.

_Kill 'em all!_

The link severed she fell to the ground. Quickly getting up she ran in what direction she could. Desperately trying to get away.

Mel stopped and starred a head as if death himself had come. His was very pale almost sickly. Deep violet eyes starred down at her with a malevolence passed only by Sincion. He stood close to seven feet tall surpassing her greatly.

"Who are you?"

"I am what will finally bring justice for all. The death of the masters. You, I think can tell me where they are." Without any time wasted Mel had drew her twin katanas and slashed at his head. He caught each in one hand. "You do have impressive speed." Mel felt his strike her head before she could think to move into the shadows. Her body hit the snow much the same way Chen's did.

* * *

A horrid scream came out of the green skinned demon as he flew threw the air into the wall. He hit face first then rolled as limp as a sack of potatoes into the concrete. His limbs waved in the air as he panicked, much resembling a bug struggle to regain flight.

Yusuke walked impatiently toward. His eyes were burning in frustration. "Look you snot nosed piece of shit, my patience is running low."

"I said I didn't do anything!"

Yusuke growled and bashed his face a few times with his fist. Purple colored blood oozed from his pores and his nostrils. "That wasn't the question idiot!" The green demon soared into the wall once again. He pressed against the door nearly knocked out. Yusuke's hand then grabbed the neck of his coat and reputably rammed his head into the wall. "Now tell me what you know a Dominion named Tanneth!"

"I said I know nothin! Ya hear, nothing!"

"Wrong again." Thrice more he bashed. The wall began to satin with the demon's blood. Apparently Yusuke had been smart and found out the location of one of the demon world's, let's say, "Bookies." A shadowy weakling who coordinated between the bounty hunters and the bounty setters was easier to go after than the setters them selves. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood to the side as the sort demon was getting abused. "Come one before you loose more brain cells." Yusuke raised his fist in a threatening fashion.

A high squeal came from the battered head of the bookie. "All right! All right, already, huh. I get the picture. You can stop turning my head into pudding now."

Yusuke got off him allowing him to sit up. "I have heard of this really heavy deal that had gone down. Apparently a rogue had gotten away with some valuable merchandize. But ya see, he escaped into this world before they could nab him, and rather than risk let's say you coming and giving them a face lift they put a grand old price on his head."

"Fine what else," Kurama asked from the side?

"Well you see pretty boy these guys are high profile and they didn't give us too much information…"

Another fist cracked over the back of his skull. "Okay! They said he would be traveling alone and would be surprisingly strong. And he was not to be killed but taken alive."

"Ok now get to the part where you tell me where his headed," said Yusuke.

"Hey, I'm just the envoy here…"

Yusuke hit him again.

"Okay. He was last seen heading somewhere into Russia, a band of some sort of tiger demons got close but he got away in some air plane. They think he is headed to Moscow ore something."

"That makes sense that guy in Egypt said he would head for large cities," said Kuwabara.

"So he seems to be getting sloppy." Hiei said.

"Still, Moscow is huge and he could easily head to another city," said Kurama.

"His probably already there and left, if he keeps in tune with what he has been doing. Why did Koenma have to lay this one on me, this guy will obviously never be found!"

Yusuke pounded his fist into the brick wall causing it to crack "We have to find this guy Urameshi." Kuwabara walked after him.

"Why let those dominion freaks kill each other as long as they leave us alone. The barrier stops most of them anyway."

"No it's important to us! It could mean the end of the world!"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks. The attention of the Spirit Detectives turned to him as well. "Kuwabara, what do you know what I don't."

"It is just a feeling I've been having lately. Strange dream too, but then they are not really dreams. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Why don't you try luge head?"

Yusuke recognized the old hag's voice immediately. "So you're hearing now."

"You need some elderly wisdom on this, because you're too thick headed to see what is happening. Haven't you ever been curious to wonder when strange things happen? UFOs, sudden natural disasters huh?"

"So you're saying the Dominion is behind aliens?"

Yusuke felt a hand slap him upside the head but it appeared that Genkai had never moved. "No dimwit. But wouldn't you think that an ancient race that once ruled this world and any other you can think to have some impact on what goes on here?"

"Yes they would have an impact supposedly. But what do you mean Genkai," asked Kurama.

"It is just a theory but it is based on very good grounds. The reason ordinary humans and creatures can at times use power unimaginable is because they are somehow touched by the Dominion."

"What does that mean," Yusuke called out but he was quickly ignored?

"So you're saying that people are some how related to the Dominion," asked Hiei?

"Yes and demons as well. The fact is that they are so old that they saw the making of most races. It is impossible to say how they could have interfered."

"Considering how great the old legends say their power was, yes, it could be much different for all the races," said Kurama.

"Ok grandma, you say that human spirit power is similar to the spirit power of the Dominion," Yusuke said.

"That is the first problem solving statement you have ever told me. Yes it seems so. I only once I saw a dominion. I am not sure he was one either. It was just passing by, but his spirit seemed unlike any other. It's hard to explain but it felt as though it was focused to a point where it could reach unimaginable heights."

"Still what would the Dominion have to do with Kuwabara's dream?" Another slap went across Yusuke's head.

"If his powers come from dominion traits he has he could be affected by let's say a dominion."

"I think its true Urameshi. They are like some sort of portal to another mind or plane or something. The first one I had a few weeks ago. I was just standing in this huge room. All round me there was strange machines and devices. The only light there was in the center of the room. I would always look round hearing this strange sound coming from all around me. Then at the center of the room by the strange there was a man. I only saw the back of him but he wore a long cape decorated with this picture of a blue and red dragon creatures with their tales combined. Then I got the feeling there was something lurking behind, then the man says 'Never…never again.' I don't know why but the room felt real."

"That doesn't make any sense. Who knows what it could mean?"

"Shut up dimwit."

"The next one was really strange. I find myself in some strange grave yard. Around me are statues of people decorated with designs and writing I have never seen. It the center there is a huge statue representing some battle or something. As I walk I hear this whispering summing from the statues. When I get close to the statue I her the same voice from behind me, only this time he says 'You're going too close,' then it ends."

"A graveyard…"

"Yeah it's real creepy. I get feeling like I am about die as I walk further into the center of it."

"That still means little. The buffoon might just have watched too many scary movies," said Hiei.

"Hey why don't you try to imagine that place?"

"Ok enough with the bickering tell us of any others." As Genkai spoke the bookie demon stood up and made a run for the alley. A blue bolt came from behind and his head soon wasn't there anymore.

"His gambling days are over," a snide remark from Yusuke.

"The next dream is the scariest. It's like the end the world has come. I am in this city, alright, it's some weird city kinda like ancient Egypt combined with Star Wars stuff."

"Isn't this reliable," remarked Yusuke again.

"Quiet Urameshi!...any way it's deserted. No one in any part of it. It was like everyone had picked up and left it as a ghost town. It's all silent for a while. Then I hear sounds like demons are all around me. I sense them too and fell them breathing on me, but nothing is there. I take out my sword and swat at them but I hit nothing. Then I fell claw and scrape my skin. Then up in the sky this huge red light comes down and destroys everything."

"A happy ending..."

"Quite, but what could this have to do with the Dominion and what could this have to do with Tanneth," Kurama said.

"It's hard to say, but these places you're seeing in your head Kuwabara may be actual locations," said Genkai.

"You mean some guy is giving him visions from Makai?"

"Yes Yusuke, you've heard of telepathy, a link formed between two minds isn't bound by the same rules as matter is."

"But how,' spoke their resident telepath, "telepathy from any mind can't just read out over vast distance of space time, and definitely not through dimensions."

"Maybe it is something different then," spoke Kurama, "the Dominion could have a power beyond telepathy. Some more advanced form or seeing perhaps. If they are truly the most advanced race…"

"More likely the fool just had a dream," said Hiei.

"Quiet Hiei, you and I don't anything about those masters. These defiantly aren't dreams. You say the same thing if you had them."

"This Tanneth will know something about them, since he is dominion," Kurama said.

"Yes, in that case the lot better pack your bags with something warm, your going to Eastern Europe. At this time of the year there is a lot of snow." Genkai joked.

"First I thin a nights rest in the hotel will be nice."

The four detectives and one elderly woman made their way down the busy streets of New York City. It was a shame they had to leave so soon. Yusuke was looking forward to seeing the famous city. Tanneth kept coming back to his mind. This guy seemed to have all three worlds win the same pockets whatever he stole from whoever he stole it from. Where ever he was going everyone was trying to catch up. At the same time he wondered about Genkai had said. If all human and demon power is similar to the Dominions then is he somehow one of them as well. The fact also was why this was all happening. Why he spending all this time to find someone he doesn't care about. The idea of another fight kept creeping into his head too. If Tanneth was supposed to be the best of the greatest would they even have a chance in taking him down? He went up into his room much quieter then usual. _This will be rough. I would rather have this time relax then chance down old empires. I wonder what Kayko would think of this. _The young schoolgirl he'd left at home, Kayko always was a subject of confusion for him. What he felt or what she felt he couldn't understand if he wanted to. After taking a shower he lay on his bed with his eyes starring into the black sky. The end of the world, he had to stop a few of those, but this time he wasn't as sure he could.

* * *

Tanneth touched down the craft very carefully in a circle of trees. True he wasn't the most skilled pilot, but the craft was not one he had been trained to fly either. .A jet fighter from the proud Russian Air Force modified with dominion knowledge and technology. It certainly surpassed any thing human had but he would like Xavier to see it, or any others of his old companions. He had redesigned the engines rather hastily. Apparently a small group had caught his trail when traveling the other way across the mountains. Tanneth was forced to stop and let the young Skyler heal from her encounter with the cherub. That was disturbed him more though. Beside the fact he was close to being found by Sincion. Cherubs never flew between the worlds. It was unheard of. Why would it be there in all places? How the small spirit came to the Human World was not something he wanted to trouble him now. The cherub slipping through the barrier could mean anything from a small rip or faded area where apparitions could pass through to a catastrophic failure or malfunction of a sphere stone, which could mean the end of Earth. The former would be more likely. Someone came through near him recently from Makai and the cherub tagged along with him, her, or it. That would mean dominion besides himself and Gaol was there to cause more hazard. He didn't tell Skyler what it meant, he needed her calm if he was going to be able to get them into a safe hiding place alive. The jet was a good idea. He would get to another city much faster than any could come after him. Moscow was out of the picture by then. Too close.

The shock absorbers of the enhanced fighter's landing gear slowly bent under the weight if the aircraft. Tanneth shut down the guiding instruments, instruments. He removed several of the human devices he thought they could be a liability. Humans were naturally greedy and would defiantly have some means of tracking their aircraft. He couldn't use them anyway. The interactive display with the pilot was too primitive for his advanced mind to regain. He felt foolish not being able to use their machinery. It proves humans can do things no one else can.

Skyler was asleep in the set to his back along with nine small wolf cubs running around her. She had worn her self out on the journey having the most embarrassing conversation with a member of a super race.

She had asked, "Could you turn on the radio? This machine has to have one."

He had responded, "Excuse me?"

"Could you please turn the radio on?"

"Radio of what?"

"The radio, tune it to some channel."

"Tune a channel? What do you mean? What's radio?"

"The machine has Fm and AM on the side."

"AM and FM are radio."

"No radio is the machine."

"You call a machine radio?"

"Yeah, could you perhaps turn it on?"

"Specify the device."

Skyler then had grumbled the growled loudly. "Never mind I think I see one back here."

Tanneth now remembered why commando units travel alone usually. He opened the canopy of the jet. Looking west he saw the night lights of the grand city of St. Petersburg. A sigh a relief came from him. It wasn't perhaps sanctuary but it would protect them for a short amount of time in any case. His yes ran quickly over the streets and buildings of the city, making a mental map of the area. It was always the first thing he did when ever going into new area of combat or recreation and in this case emancipation. He would have time to come up with a strategy to perhaps solve the conflict he was having with his former friend and ally.

The back canopy opened behind him and nine white wolves came rushing out to him. The jumped on his legs and ran about the open space. Skyler was not far behind them.

Her black hair was all over her face, she flung her head back to get it out of her eyes. She yawned, "We are finally here."

"I hope you're rested, we may not get some sleep for some time."

"Why, Tanneth?"

"You see how dense this city is. It will take me sometime of searching to find the best location to rest."

"We are here, and no one really knows we are here, so can't we just stay in the city and be safe"

"Don't worry. We will be safe here for a while. What I need is some place I can have quick access to, is well shrouded and has a view."

"A view."

"This may be a permanent residence for me for some time. I can't remember how long ithas been,but I used to live where I could see a longaway asto the ocean, and the entire valley in between. It's nothing necessary."

"That's not unusual. I'm the same way, most people are too."

In some ways that comforted and others it didn't. He had waited too long. Why didn't he see what was happening sooner. Tabr was right to question his methods like that on the day he ran. This really could spell his doom, maybe the doom for all. He needed help. He couldn't avoid it then. The lights of St. Petersburg reminded him of what made the Dominion so powerful under the Master, the skill in using all of their combined strength to conquer. Tanneth closed his eyes thinking to the future. _We all must pay a price, nothing is free from bonds. _It was the grim truth that took him a lifetime of pain to learn.

The city was large. Its history was wholly unknown to Tanneth but he could guess it had been a long and eventful one, the kind that more often than not had a lot of unhappy chapters to it. The architecture was far more impressive than what he had seen so far. The art and beauty of it resembled his race's somewhat, but it lacked the advanced mechanics. Though it was still as foreign to him as the radio was, it gave some comfort to him. The rest of the city seemed generic with all the others he had seen. Motor driven vehicles ran on wheels down dual lane streets, side walks on both sides with hordes of humans walking any way they wished. Save the fact it was much colder there in St. Petersburg the people dressed in similar fashions, though their natural appearances differed. He began to notice the different in skin tone and color. That was something Dominion never could imagine. The Master had controlled their breeding so much as any traits such as to have dark skin was lost in the long eons in which the Master had ruled over all space. Humans though where different in the way that they all were very selfish and looked out for themselves above each other. It made it so that one odd one could not come and take advantage over them so easily. Tanneth reasoned that was why when a human showed great compassion or loving to another over themselves it was regarded with high respect and awe. Every human seemed too long to be a hero in their own right to Tanneth, or wanted to live their lives the way they wanted to. That was the theme of the art he saw that progressed and survived in all areas and all forms of their art. Human culture a new interest he had discovered on arriving at St. Petersburg, for a moment Sincion and Argon could not touch him and he was free to see how humans are what they are. Tanneth had spent much time with Demons. Mel was one he saw often. He had fought and killed many of them under the old empire. Their philosophy was true anarchy, the strongest rules. The most true and primitive of what Tanneth had been taught to regard as social order. Humans to contrast were more like Dominions. Having some of the same ideals. Humans just were lower on the chain to civilization. The Dominion's younger brother so to speak. Tanneth spent most of the night contemplating the relationship and the more he did the more he was driven to succeed in convincing his old friend Sincion. At the same time was fueled by his thoughts something bothered him. He didn't have Sincion's prescience, or telepathy even so his experience always led him to have a feel of what he could not see. He dismissed it as just his stress getting to him or perhaps his frustration on keeping track of a teenage girl and her nine pets. In any case, sleep would do him well.

The night grew long as Tanneth paced through the streets of St, Petersburg. Even at the early hour he was traveling many people still walked the streets. The public instillations and most of any privately owned businesses had closed but still there was one activity to keep them busy enough.

Tanneth for another hour buying time to gather his thoughts. _I may still have some options left to me. I must find a way back safely into Makai. I must see Warlock and even Osiris. _The Praetors' of the Dominion powers were minor compared to what influence and force they had under the Master, but their and maybe only their voices would be heard by the Dominion in the whole. The action to take became clear at last to him. Even the will of Sincion would bow to the voices of the all his people as one once again. At the same time it seemed promising it was almost imaginary. Could they possibly find some ground to come together again? After all this time? _…if they are not locked in some conflict vengeful races they may agree. _It may seem that the dominion could just join once again and destroy their enemies in one great strike, but what the Master had done to them, what they had done to each to her and too others. They lived too long to forget or forgive anything. Tanneth leaned against a traffic post and starred into the sphere stone. This one device could end their problems. Destroy the legacy which would haungh5t them for an eternity and perhaps restore what they had lost. Tanneth closed his eyes in regret. He had become too much like Warlock as and old friend had warned him. He saw Skyler doing her best to control her flock. He cared for humanity. When does an elite commando become a philosopher of justice and righteousness? Ironic for one who was trained by the best to kill not to care. _Gaol had little respect for others not of our race. Why should I be showing this kind of compassion? _Sometimes people must see the darkness to know the light. What changed was pain, the kind he bore for lost comrades and friends. Warping his mind he saw the absurdity all around him and drove to change.

Tanneth began to walked again. A sharp cold came into his chest. Not a pain but a change. Tanneth suddenly felt surrounded. Energy levels produced by his own were going up and down, but he was the only dominion for three thousand miles. So he knew, but even the presence of another wouldn't produce what he was experiencing. He turned his heads around and around, focusing on different parts of the sky and space surrounding him. It wasn't right. Nothing he knew did that.

* * *

In the emergency room of a hospital around nine city blocks from where he had collapsed, Chen Sin lay unconscious in his bed. His body was perpetrating madly. Several IV tubes were pierced into his veins pumping water into his body to prevent dehydration. His heart rate was also out of control. Though his condition was not nearly as serious as many of the other patients there on that day he was defiantly acquiring much attention. The nightly news which notified the local residents of St. Petersburg had special piece on his condition. For nearly a half a day his heart was running twice as fast as a normal person would running a marathon his body had sweated out its fluids probably on three occasions in that time. The emergency doctors which stood by him for the first third of his stay had left and were replaced by local biologist fascinated by his superb physical condition. They took his blood pressure almost every few minutes. They wanted to take him into the lab to have a cat scan of his brain while he was in this state, but the state laws prohibited that. They murmured to each other as Chen lay in a sleep dreaming terrible thoughts.

"This is incredible he could be the next link in evolution or something."

"There is no possible way he will stay in this condition for very long. No animal creature can."

"He must have had some freaky mutation to produce this kind of condition. He virtually has no physical flaws!"

"Not even a trace of acne on his skin. Like he was breed from the best of the best of people."

"I like to see himrun track. His red blood cell count is not that much more significant than most people, but his cells you would expect to find in superman. We can't even begin to calculate the number of DNA in the cells, and the RNA transitions are almost as fast as lightning."

"He could literally break every human fitness record d while he is sleeping."

"…and once he wakes up we will ask him his name." The men turned to see a middle aged man in a white overcoat. A tag showing his authority at that hospital hung from his left coat pocket. "Gentlemen I allowed you to do some tests out of generosity, but your really must leave him to recover."

"Doctor this man does not need to recover he needs to wake up. You certainly did a lot of biology papers, you can understand what ground breaking news this is to the….."

"The Scientific Community can wait for a fainted man to open his eyes."

"It's not just important to the Scientific Community, doctor, to the human race, to the entire animal kingdom."

"Please, sir. Your curiosity and amazement is shared but all of you standing around will get in the nurses' way and the only thing keeping this man from running himself to death are those IV tubes which much be changed rapidly, please leave."

The scientist were a little unwilling to let the discovery of the 21st centaury to go unwatched by them, but men of knowledge that they were, understood the doctors message they quietly and slowly began to exit the room.

Chen felt his head become more and more dazed as he laid back paralyzed. He heard it. The commotion running around him but his eyes seemed to be blind to it all. At times he felt as to be spinning but not being able to tell. He heard whispers of men and people he didn't know. They spoke as though he was strange and should not be. One seemed more potent. When he spoke the others silenced. His voice seemed to be not about Chen himself but something more general. Feeling helpless he tried to scream, let the others know he was. A truth came over him then. He had little friends, who would come to save him? Despair whaled around him as though it were a ghost, at this time he would have renounced the life he had and take new one contrary to his identity.

It crept up over his back then, the fear. He heard the heavy breathing and became deathly afraid. Sounds of creatures that he never heard before came, like the sensation he had on the street. Then like a godsend in all the darkness a light came. It was faint the light glimmer of a torch as it moved. The direction of its sourced changed. Then he saw it. Its crimson body was shrouded in this mystical aura given the light he saw. As it moved the light also revealed a man standing before him. To dim to see his face but his voice spoke clearly. "Find your denomination." Blunt he spoke. In his head he didn't understand, but Chen was so ready to accept it. He wouldn't this fain of helplessness. He wanted to live. This was a tomb to him though it seemed to go on without end, void of all thought and hope. Chen wanted to see this man. He felt close to him but then distant some part of him belonged while the other didn't what. He chose to live. Control regained, he stood on the black ground. Seeing him he walked but only goes so far. Something pulled him back. He took another step and his own being seemed to double. He tried to step again but fell to the ground. Slowly he raised his head. The man slowly disappeared and a much more malignant sense replaced him. It starred down at him in some kind of disgust. This force he couldn't see but would not let himself in that damned place. He tried to get up. Malice set in on him pushing down not wanting him to leave. He wouldn't have it. With a great cry he broke the wicked bond holding him down.

"Who brought him in here?"

"It was two American girls on a holiday." The doctor was being honest when he told the biologists that their feelings of excitement were shared. He couldn't help but wonder how a man could be like this. How he could posses something that is deemed impossible was the potent question. In all appearances he was English with his jet black hair and grey eyes, yet he had every trait that was boasted by people from African, Asian, German, and all other continents. The world's greatest athlete at least he was. A person would die in less than a fourth of the time he had spent under that kind of continual burden.

"Did they leave any clue to what his name is or where he comes from?"

"No doctor, they said they had just met him on the street. They said he seemed fine then he got up walked a few paces and acted like he was having a panic attack. Then he collapsed into this state."

"Did you have any progress with awakening him?"

"No doctor, ammonia just made it look he was going faster. Nothing seemed to get him to wake, even the hot temperatures his body is generating."

"I see, keep a sharp eye. I have a feeling he4 won't stay in that state for much longer. If he goes to arrest, have the desk phone me. I'm leaving for the night."

"Yes sir, good night."

It wasn't that long once the doctor turned his feet to the door that Chen awoke in a stream of fear. The nurse gasped, dropping the IV tube she was reattaching to his arm. The young physician turned his feet and ran to him. "It's all right young man. You're fine." Chen continued to fight, an unimaginable picture fresh in his mind. Even he wasn't sure why he was so afraid. "Sir please calm down. You're fine. You're in the hospital. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"Who, your father? Sir please calm down we will help find him."

"Where is he? Where did he fly to?"

"What….sir please!"

"I have to….I have to….where…."

"Sir I am Doctor Ramius I will help you. Please calm down. You will be fine."

Chen began to look about the room franticly. His self came back partially. He saw him as in a hospital. He saw he was alive. The sense of hopelessness faded and a strong sense of question came.

"I have to go."

"I understand that sir, but we must take care of some things first. If you could please give me your name and then rest for a bit I can…."

The three biologists came into the room, having heard the noise from Chen's panic. "He's awake! Jesus, can we please talk to you?"

Doctor Ramius scoffed when they arrived, "No please wait outside."

"Doctor we must talk to this man. It is vital to…."

Ramius didn't wait for him to finish. "He his in this hospital I must take care of him to make sure he is fit for activity."

"Fit for activity," another of the scientist exclaimed, "he is fit for more than any activity could give him."

The nurse was holding Chen up on his bed. His head was pounding with pressure and rational thought was not coming that easily to him. The feeling was still strong; he had to get out, to find answers or to get away. Chen couldn't understand it. He got up struggling from the bed to stand. "I must leave."

The nurse tired to calm him down. "You're very tired sir. You can sleep on this bed and can sing your self out in the morning." Chen slowly fell to his knees finding it difficult to focus.

"Please, just leave me."

The attention of Dr. Ramius and the other men shifted to him, wanting to hear what words he had to say. Ramius left the scientists at the door and went to help the nurse lift Chen back to his bed. "You'll be fine in the morning."

"No, I need to…to leave now."

Ramius placed his hand on Chen's shoulder, to try and stop him but Chen pushed him off. "Just leave me be."

"Excuse me sir, my name is Professor Walters of the University of…"

Chen pushed him to the side. The Professor stumbled and knocked the other. Chen began to walk out of the emergency room of the hospital, not realizing that he had no shirt and no shoes and the cold temperature outside. He had to leave.

"Sir please I need to take care of some legal matter before I can allow you to leave my care," Dr. Ramius called after him. Chen ignored all the shouts behind him. He walked toward the front doors of the hospital. His mind was still buried in the thought of the dream. He had concluded it to such by that time. Even if it was dream and not something other, it was the most moving and disturbing dream he had ever experienced. The emotion, the fear, the feeling of the creatures around him and the strange figures that stood before him, they all were so imposing in his mind. This he would not forget in all of the years that lay ahead of him. He walked further to the doors, not noticing all the attention he was getting from other doctors and patients of the hospital. Some paces from the room he was in he saw the exit and backed on step away. He saw reporters and camera men following with the microphone holders behind. They looked this way and that in the lobby then a few pointed towards him and they began to move through the crowds of people between Chen and them.

Chen didn't need this attention. He turned around and walked back into the hospital. He wasn't sure where he would go. Further on he saw Dr. Ramius and other nurses walking around looking fro him. He was in pickle. He had to get out with as low as profile as he could get. His record wasn't exactly spotless and it would be much better if his name was left unknown to the general public view then. He ran further down the hospital and stopped in front on the elevator. He pushed the up button over dozen times, starring over shoulders at the people hunting him. The few seconds seemed longer than they were before the door opened. He was alone in the cabin and pressed a random floor near the top of the hospital. He leaned against the mirror behind him. His head still pounded. He was dreaming for over half a day and was more tired than he had ever been in his lifetime. He moved his hands through his sweat filled hair combing it back. Why did he collapse like that? He had had pains but none with that kind of sensation and none that ever made him hallucinate. He couldn't understand it. What caused a human being to become so insane in a moment? His confusion only contributed to his headache. A ping was heard and the metal doors of the elevator moved aside dot reveal the seventh floor of the hospital. Holding his head in his hands he walked out. Luckily enough no one on that floor seemed to be interested so much in him.

The seventh floor wasn't that much different than the other floors. It was set up for people who planned stay only a few nights in the hospital. The hall was mainly empty save for a nurse walking between some of the occupied rooms. White marble tile floor and plainly decorated walls made it more pleasant to move through than what he had imagined a hospital would feel. He walked ten more paces and the feel gradually changed.

His heart began to sink into his chest again, giving a sharp pain. The fear came back. The sense of some undesirable coming toward him was there once again. Chen back away, but it came stronger and stronger. The invisible presence advanced slowly as if it wanted to see Chen tremble in fear. His nerves burned with anxiety. He was almost paralyzed, frozen in place and starring into a lit hallway and not seeing the beast he was so fearful of. Again he lost to why. He knew there was nothing here. He saw nothing there with his own two eyes. The marble had no shadow, the air no stench of a presence of another. No noise was heard to cause alarm. One step back again he took. He lost control of his breathing; each breath became more staggered and displaced. He tried to recollect tell his mind to let his control come back. His skin then went cold as if some energy came from down the hall onto him. Step and step he regressed down the hall, wanting to move forward but unable. It seemed to stop and scan him, as if it was targeting him. What was targeting him? He felt so afraid. He began panic personally. He thought he was losing his mind. The ends of his sanity coming unwoven in the course of a day. That day! .Questioning himself he found the strength to move forward. One step and more confidence went into him. Another after another the invisible enemy became more potent but he became the more willed. Faster and faster he walked and the being melted from his senses.

Triumphantly he proceeded normally down the hall, convinced he had conquered the irrational fear in his mind. Saintly regained he pondered as how to get out of that hospital without too much notice, but as he began to wary the fear came back. This time it wasn't in his mind or as he thought. He heard the low hoarse growl of the predator. It's spirit energy emanating from around him. He heard the faint wisp of the air as it stalked him. This was true he knew. He couldn't imagine this. His eyes wide with the fear, the beast came to shape. The light on the wall trembled moving in ripples of darkness. Shadows danced as the growl came closer. The shadows came down from their walls and mingled their darkness. The blacker and blacker they came to be, until the monster was in full shape. Chen watched his doom with disbelief. He knew of demons but not this, not the Stephen King invisionments manifesting their power before his sight. It formed showing its dexterity in stealth. The shadow lifted it self from the bonds of the ground, free in the open air the evil found its desire. Out from the shadow bore a hideous beast. Its body long and snake like its legs armed with gray claws of steel. Its blackened eyes starring at him with the intent of destruction. It gave a low hiss at Chen, bobbing its head up and down. Chen saw it and could not believe. Why did it want him why was he important. The creature had no answers only pain to give to him.

Chen faced that thing that should not be. Starring directly into its dark soul or whatever lay inside its heart. The creature drew back and few straight at Chen, its jaw wide open to receive the new morsel. Chen himself stood paralyzed with fear, to conquer by the beast to defend, something inside pulled him. He turned and ran down the hall hearing the roars of the creature behind him. With such speed he ran almost faster that the cameras could pick up. He saw the window into the street. He burst through it shattering the glass. His bound almost seemed to fly. The cold air hit his bare skin like needles. Time was paused for a second floating in the air over the street he heard the sound of many beast following him, not just the shadow.

_What is this? I must still be in a dream. A dream…._It was the only thing he could accept these things to be real. His feet reached the roof of the neighboring building and Chen ran on the roof tops. He was lost to catch up in instinct. Animals of sorts even the most evolved had an instinct to fall onto when in great fear. It was almost the same for all, to run.

His adrenalin pumped as he soared over and over running from his enemy. Heard his heart pump. The sound of a drum, it drove him to go on. His body carried him to new heights in his previous mind he would had considered impossible for him, but in this dream he grew into a better power. He ran and ran, not resting. The fear began to lose speed and trail behind him. He had won. He had escaped his death. A smile of relief came onto his face as he continued to run despite the cold. Despair came next.

He heard it like all the other sounds it came quietly growing with strength and quickly. He felt as though as knife was in his heart. The pain was so real, but no blood left him. His foot then fell sort as he tried to leap over on more space. He fell into the wall, rolling off it into a dumpster, hitting the snow with a crack and helpless posture.

He lay there, broken by creatures of insanity. His heart seemingly was failing. It tried to beat causing him great pain. It beat once and energy was released from Chen. It traveled in a wave from him all directions over the city of St. Petersburg.

**-Special thanks to Virgil for creating the character _Chen Shin_. **

**Author's Note: I am not too happy with this chapter. Mainly because it ran on so long that I didn't get to finish the design I had and meet my deadline. Please send your opinion on this chapter, all those who don't review. I tried some knew styles and I want to know how I did in writing. **

**-If any one is interested please apply for a staff position on my new C2 community. **

**-Finally I need some criticism on my OCs (aka Tanneth, Sincion, Argon, Kyra, Gaol, Bashar, Osiris). All opinions wanted even flamers. **

**If I am focusing too little on Yusuke and company for some of you, I promise that the next two chapters will be better. **

**Rock on guys!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Hybrid

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

The Moonscare stood proudly on the tundra it was located. A monument to the Master's will over all things some might say, but to most it was a dark trap for the unfortunate. No dominion or any other could remember it ever being built. That part of the Tundra was deserted, of no importance to the Dominion. A dominion sage named Alcole found it in running from the Contingency. Standing as a giant on the mostly flat wasteland none could miss it yet it was hidden from even the eyes of the Praetors, the closest to the Master. Alcole only lived long enough to tell Asriel, the former Master of Assassins, before he died at the Praetors hands. Asriel then traveled there discovering the strange machine that was built there. Seeing as a stage for him to wield a hold over even the Master, Asriel turned it into the Contingency's greatest asset for even prescience could not find it. Sincion was the most skilled of all the dominion in Asriel's contingency. He of course found it soon after it was put into use by the Praetor. Sincion's assignment was to keep it hidden from the knowledge of the Master of Crafts, Osiris, the Strongest of the Praetors and perhaps all the dominion, save the Master himself.

It is important that it is understood that Sincion was once a rebel as Tanneth and Kyra, and that he had his own agenda at that time to destroy the Praetors and usurp the Master from his dominance over them.

Sincion did well in hiding the knowledge from the Praetors as the Contingency worked its fowl agendas from the fortitude of its walls. The Moonscare faded into the blackness of the dominion when the contingency deserted it when the Master was killed was killed. Asriel did not survive to tell much of any one else, but Sincion remembered the old fortress and with the aid of Tanneth and Argon made it into the epicenter for their movement, and to ever more irony it was then the tool to find the rebel that reopened its gates. The power of the Moonscare frightened even the mightiest of the Dominion. Prescience was viewed as their greatest asset; those able to wield it considered the most skilled, yet a lone mountain on the forgotten wasteland could deflect it. This fact alone made it ideal for Sincion. He would be invisible from Osiris and Warlock, his fellow Praetors. While he may use his power and the machines of the Moonscare to finally complete what had set out so long ago.

He laid in that chamber for hours to days to weeks to even months, lost in a meditative trance. He barely needed food or water and no one would disturb him in that state. Even Argon kept his presence from that chamber. Then he sat before the blue metal staff, where the stone that took centuries of human chronological units to find had once sat. The key to using the mechanism to undoing the legacy was stolen by its advocate. His mind forced his thoughts lost, he felt for the traces of Tanneth. Tanneth himself could not be found but he could followed to an extent.

The sounds of confusion filled his ears. Someone was causing a disturbance, good. Sincion kept void of the concern of the sphere stone. The confusion grew louder into a panic. He heard the joyous shout of human and the fearful pull of…. other.

He could feel it. It was strange, foreign to him. Something unexpected. He became even more focused on the moment. Sincion must the source.

_Cold and.....silver light, the mark of what? It's fear, and remorse…….desire! _His hands and feet began to shake. Sweat came over his for head. It was powerful, but uncontrolled. It was other than human or demon, what it was Sincion could not tell. He over came the fatigue of the surprise and realigned his focus. The presence was not that foreign and forceful then. It was focused on someone else, and it was chasing him the unrestrained malice. Another voice from a misty tomb he sensed as well. _Who are you, why are you afraid, who is it that pursues you? _The question went unanswered. The fear draped away then. Sincion tried to stay with the presence, but was too swift and clouded. The trail faded into silence and Sincion was left in a void.

_What was that? It wasn't Tanneth. Or……no. Where did it go? This may be a threat to both of us Tanneth, if you are near find it! _Sincion would not have any other destroy what he was trying to do. Though Tanneth betrayed once again he stilled shared the same convictions. The same principles that the domino were gradually losing into time.

He started again keeping his mid clear of distractions and falling back into the current. Then he found it again. It stopped and cried out. Sadness and regret, malice and benevolence fell in disarray. Sincion push forth with all his and tried to find him.

Sincion's eyes fell open. His heart stopped suddenly, his mind flown into shock.He had been thrown back, by what? Nothing had power, only the Master had ever. It was unexpected, but it made no sense, it was powerful but uncontrolled. Such phenomena had disappeared long before then.

The physical world slowly came back to him. His heart began to beat once again. Sincion thought of it. The experience reminded him of his lost years of training; the haphazard learning of prescience. Oddly enough there was no real way of perfecting the art of it.

He moved hi arm and push his body up. It gave way and he lay once again on his back. What ever he had just experienced had to correspond with something related to Tanneth. No one else in the human world had that kind of knowledge of prescience to even imagine such an event. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled to the staff, pulling him self up.

"ARGON," he shouted!

Several minutes passed then the great steel doors opened and the commander walked in.

"What has happened?"

"Nothing of importance. Though that is bad news since we are looking for Tanneth. His trail is disappearing if we don't move soon…"

"I have made it clear that we must conceal ourselves if we are…."

"If we are going to succeed in this we must retain what Tanneth has. His knowledge and that he has the sphere tone makes him our priority, all others as of now are secondary." Argon's frustration was apparent his bond to rely on bounty hunters and pitiful demons was an insult to him.

"You know why we need to keep the solidarity of the Moonscare complete if it is to succeed. Tanneth is smarter and more elaborate than you ever give him credit. He did what we thought to be impossible remember?"

Argon remained silent. _He seems different now, more as he sued to be. Maybe anger is the way to pug him of corruption. _"If Tanneth find s a way to hide we will be thrown back much farther than your judgment can see. Start using you facts." A great insult to a Contingency master.

"You may know this commander if we don't find a means to bring him back all will fail and our heads will belong to Osiris! I will not have this fortress brought down by malcontent dominion." Argon eyes began to glow fiercely at that term. "Yes, we are that close to damnation. I see your point Argon." He turned and walked down the dim hall. "I see why we must hurry, but haste will be a much greater enemy than other at this point. We are so close to the end, we must find the golden path! We must rebuild. Our kind must change or forever perish in an inferno." The aura of fear that once surrounded Sincion began to dim for that moment. He was himself again; the dark power was push back. They walked to a corridor that led to a lift. It carried them to a long empty shaft. It stretched above and bellow for a long ways.

"All most hard to believe."

"Yes, Argon, we had built so many of these. Yet one that was forgotten and by no means greater or grander than any other, would be to the one the revitalize our race. We are close we can't fail at it now."

The shaft was almost an endless void of darkness. No power or light ran through it. Strangely enough it was a mirror of the truth of what was to come.

It weighed heavy on him, whatever it was. Tanneth pulled himself onto the roof of the office building leaving young Skyler below yelling at what he was doing.

"Tanneth what is it? Why are you up there?"

_Cold. It's now cold. _His mind was going over hurtles he never had taken before. The feeling of pain and agony, something being tortured by the thing he knew all to well much to his fear. St. Petersburg was all quiet. The sounds of street cars and the muttered voices of street goers was the only sound that filled his ears. He then began to doubt himself again. It could just be him, a side effect perhaps. The wound Sincion had given was still making itself known to him. He hadn't slept in many days. Fatigue was very uncommon in dominion, but sadly not unheard of. He had been worked far worse than that before, but he never started to hallucinate. The cold began to be only what he sense. Whatever it was it had probably died then.

The thought of that pain filled him. He had only experienced it once. That was at the hand of the Master but e was gone. He knew what was feeling it was not human. It couldn't be simply, humans were not that sensitive. The truth was obvious and impossible. A dominion would be in the city besides him. Gaol was thousands of mile away, and no dominion can travel to that world without the aide of Sincion or himself, and Sincion would not move to a new world that hastily. More and more he began to feel as if he was loosing his fragile sanity, looking over the beauty of St. Petersburg. A sigh came from him. It was his edge slowly moving away. He was occupying his mind to much on the future that can make a commando as himself to lose some screws so to speak. Skyler loud voice finally came piercing into his meditation.

"Tanneth what the hell are you doing standing up there? We almost got to the apartment!"

Tanneth casually stepped off., falling the levels to the street floor. "It was nothing. I need some sleep."

"So do I. Next time don't just take off like that." He walked silently behind her. His head was lowered when he walked. Lost in his thought once again. This was out of his character. Skyler several times looked back at him. He seemed off his game since head gotten into the city.

The sky was beautiful; that night. The strong arm of the cities lights could not hide it as they did in so many other dense places. Tanneth saw the bright holes in the blanket. The night sky was always the same. Whether he had been on a planet which in the day the sky was blue, orange, or crimson the night was pure. Knowing that some things could not be changed was a comfort to an old soldier. Closely he saw the faint red and blue mixed with the brighter white; the stars of different sizes showing off their magnitude. In time he began to make shapes of them, creating constellations in his mind. Wolves, bears, and more beats unknown to man came out of old memory. Like all dominion each had their obsession. Whether it was death, enigma, wisdom, exploration, animosity, or love one thing seemed to consume each one of them. Something they all shared save the Master. Always he was beyond their understanding. Regret came to mind as Tanneth walked looking up at the sky then down at the dirt. Regret for not himself but his kind. Fear ruled them for untold time. Changing, warping, distorting whether in malevolence or benevolence, to turn them into separate sects. Distant cousins from one another as lions are from tigers. He remembered seeing Xavier perform tasks he could never follow and read science and data beyond the quickest of the human's artificial thinking machines. He was not that fast. Sincion's prescience, and Argons endurance, other examples of their break form one another, though are still referred to by others as dominion. Cruse them for there selfish imperialist dogma. That the others must destroy them to build to their interests was a travesty to Tanneth's conscious. He longed to see the grand unity of his brothers once more. That was why he joined Sincion.

He looked up. They showed no less than the time before. He thought of the distance that he had to travel for one mission in his soldier days. When he and countless others flowed through the gates and the ships to settle disputes conquered rebellions, hunt down creatures, and expand the hold. Billions upon billions of miles. Even for him the number was so amazingly astronomical. Humans had a long way to go, but hey are so far already then. They could much if they just would slow down.

It dawned upon him. He had been deceiving himself in believing others would only come from Makai. Dominion could not move through the dimensions freely anymore, but there were many on this plane. _Out there._ Billions upon billions miles away from where Tanneth was yet they still were on that side. It would still be strange for one to be on Earth. Humans and other primitive cultures were best left alone since they are no longer rulers of time. _Would one seek solitude here? It is possible. They surly where at a time here, why not now? _Tanneth knew if they were dominion he had to find them. Their help would be something that the prescience of Sincion and the arm of Argon could do nothing about. He could find the solution he needed. It was not to be though. None of them were there and none would come.

The end that was so unbelievable when he was young was not far off. The Dominion had been brought to its knees. Broken by their own fear and by Tanneth's actions. It ate at him now. He spent so much power in destroying the Master; so much time had been spent by him and countless others before he had seen the truth. Looking back he saw how it had doomed the Dominion. He stopped on the street, paying no attention to humans passing him by and giving him strange remarks. Dominion had little hope of rebuilding. He saw Sincion's reasoning, why should they put the welfare of other races above their own?

Perhaps it was because of guilt. The suffering the Dominion laid upon all others in their conquest, the endless campaign which stole the soul of many of his own kin and gave it to the Master. Still, thinking back he missed the wonder of the vast paradigm that they held; the mastery of their world and the power they exercised. Tanneth then felt so powerless, as he had felt long years before that moment. And like then he would not sway in trying to prevent the vengeance of the other races and the broken heart of the masters destroy him and the Dominion.

Pride came back to him. The rich spirit of the soldier reawakened in his eyes. He could stay in the sanctity of St. Petersburg for long. He was a commando. The elite, the best of the combat units; as one he was supposed to indifferent in the odds of failure and death. Tanneth once again turned to the stars; they shown all the brighter as his spirit reawakened on earth.

In this the drum beat almost was not heard by him. He was off guard but still the feeling pricked his nerves. A drum like a beat of a drum it came. Weak and grew stronger. Tanneth felt a burning is limbs. It was so close to him. He knew it and yet he had never experienced it. It felt as his mind was going. He felt afraid for an odd reason. It was so strange. He felt weaker as it came in shorter beats. Like a drum, two consecutive beats then a pause then another two consecutive beats. Constant it came and Tanneth became very afraid. He had sensations like this but only in dreams. He was awake then. It wasn't in his head this time. It began to rise in rhythm. Speeding up the pace. Not like a drum like a drum then more like a heart. He identified it then. He felt it in his nightmares; the cold heat surrounding him and the dreaded eyes piercing into his being.

It was pain. Something was in pain. The fear let go of Tanneth. It was near him, only some miles away still in St. Petersburg. He focused. He accelerated faster than he had ever before and raced along the edge of the roof tops. The beats became almost too powerful for him to have control of his body. His instincts told him to run. A chill gripped his nerves each time he felt one of the pulses. He heart felt as though is going to break. Still he accelerated. It was the presence he felt earlier. But was it truly a dominion? He picked up the pace in the face of fear. Whoever was in pain he must find? The being had power that demons and humans could not have, to affect him like. Tanneth ran as fast as his legs could allow. Soon he came upon the source.

Chen lay in complete shock on the snow. A flow of energy came from him with the every pound of his heart. He paralyzed on the ground. He was too afraid to open his eyes for fear of the beasts which wear stalking him. He felt as if he was possessed by opposing elements and was being torn to pieces by their battles. Flashes of blue and red spirits came into eyes on the ground. He was Listening closely enough he heard voices of some stranger. He tried to listen hoping to end his sorrow, but with every beat of his half heart came an indescribable thrust of vigorous pain. Chen tried to call out, but only whimpers escaped from his lips.

He didn't want it. Why was like this, he was not insane. Why did he deserve to suffer? Chen only wanted it to end. The fiends circled around him; he heard their wings fold and flap as they came near to him. He heard the breath and the gargled voice which seemed to wish him pain. He was ripped by them and his own mind. He wanted to fight to rise up and take his life back, but the felt too afraid and unable to muster any strength to fight for his life. Death seemed to come closer. He wondered if one of the beasts circling was there claim his soul and rag him to hell.

The dismay of his heart lifted and a new force came to play in the whole of his body. It drove him and urged to stand. Chen tried to comply but again pulled at him and the cold snarl of a demon echoed in his ears. He lifted his arms and fell back down. Again the force came. His arms stretched out and rose from the ground. Creatures dove and flew at him, biting and slashing him in the back and head. He felt there teeth strike him. No blood fell but the pain was just as real. He stood full upright and opened his eyes.

Red lightning bolted around him and a stream of energy. St. Petersburg was river a red and white light, but the stars shone just as bright. The energy flowed over the land moving through the buildings which then were just shadows. He eyes focused lower. The beasts flew around him with great speed. The stinging of their claws grew as he watched them. They attacked and attacked until the wounds no longer caused harm to Chen.

Then the monster came. Chen's heart sank as it approached. Its body was long and with great bulk. Its wing sanded nearly forty feet which Chen could see. Covered with long scales of black armor it moved around as a snake. Chen wanted to run but how could he escape such a beast? It flew long then lunged at him. Chen felt the teeth move deep into his flesh, ripping apart his organs and spilling then onto the ground. He fell onto his back. The force which willed him had fallen he was left to own demons then.

_No, not this, I WILL LIVE!!_

The force was not a different one. It wasn't from some other place coming to aid him in his pain. It was Chen Shin. Emotion found its footing once again as he pushed up from the ground. On his knees he saw the beast. The invention of his nightmares they were stalking him, coming to make a kill on his spilt state. He would have it. He was his own master he ruled hi future. He great cry came from him and his heart gave a thunderous pound. A wave of a better power erupted and the creatures themselves became insane. They flew in panic attacking each other until a second wave ripped their being to shreds.

Chen felt calm for a moment. The pain subsided and the voices ceased. Then he felt drained, bleeding from pseudo wounds inflicted by his assailants. The pain came back. His mind became to split. His chest was gripped as though a knife was in it. There Chen's hope failed the panic which he experience before set in he screamed out as he was being pulled in two.

Chen felt a thud near him, something else had come to claim him. He rose in a fury and attacked the stranger.

Tanneth had watched the seen for some minutes before he approached he could not believe what he was seeing. Invisible to most but with concentration he saw the life force of a dominion being spilled out of him. It would the same as if a human saw a demon consuming another human. This never happened to a dominion. They never where torn apart by an unseen force. He had seen his own kind in more whys than he had ever whished to know but this he had never imagined. He saw the boy scream and shout in pain.

Almost in and mostly in horror he witnesses the scene before Skyler came up near him.

Her eyes grew wide immediately. She was confused and gave several glances to Tanneth who was in shock. "Well……are you…….will you help him?!?"

He voice seemed to strike a cord and his reason came back, he approached the boy quickly. The kid shot up from the ground and swung his fist at Tanneth.

Not even shock could remove the reflexes which Tanneth possessed. He caught blow and tried to restrain the kid, but he was fighting too fiercely. Kick and a punch he removed him self from Tanneth's arms. With a speed which Tanneth had not expected hi knocked Tanneth onto his back. Tanneth rolled off the ground then forced the boy down to the ground. Again he was met with something he did not expect. The kid was dominion but he had strength beyond what he should. Tanneth was thrown off.

Tanneth stood off a bit and starred at Chen. He was bleeding from a cut on his hand when Tanneth forced him down. The red blood oozed slowly staining the white snow. The idea then came. It wasn't known to him he had thought about it many times but again he never would consider it to be true. Something in which in all the millennia had not happened.

"You're a hybrid!" Tanneth had little time to react as Chen rushed him quickly, stretching his arm to strike. Tanneth dipped low on his knees watching the flow of Chen's body. He seized the hand and twisted the arm throwing the half-breed to the ground; one punch to the head he was out. Tanneth was in true wonder of this kid. A hybrid of a human and a dominion, it was possible?

Several moments passed before Skyler spoke. "He is a hybrid?"

"Yes."

"You mean he is human and one of your kind."

"Yes."

"So a human mixed with one of you, then one of your kind had been…."

"I don't have time to explain it to you. Hybrids of my kind are not supposed to be able to exist."

"Why can't one exist?!"

"Because we are a higher race." The words Tanneth knew would agitate her agitate any other race but his own. It was the cold truth.

Skyler said nothing to him so he continued, "Our physiology is much more advanced. We may appear to be human but that is only the structure. Our bodies are incompatible to other species. Hybrids there for don't live long and this one seems to meeting the end of his life." Tanneth pulled him up by the neck and held him firmly. Chen was still able to fight if he waked. Tanneth held his knife to Chen's throat.

"What are you doing?!!"

"He can't be allowed to grow any further. He is a danger everyone and especially humans."

"You can't kill him! You said you don't like killing!"

"I don't."

"THEN STOP!" Skyler threw her self at Tanneth, attempting to knock him away. She felt her wrists swiftly seized by a strong hand.

"Trust me on this. It is the first time a hybrid has appeared. Nothing but devastation can come. In him is a power that he will never be able to control." Skyler continued to squirm in his hold. "Think of the humans in this city who don't want to die. All the people in this world who don't want to die. They will die if he develops any more. There are forces and energies that are reacting here, reacting to him maturing and to me just being present. I have to end him so these reactions don't tear space time to ribbons."

Skyler stopped struggling; daring to look up into Tanneth's fierce eyes. Tanneth took the acknowledgment. Tanneth held the knife close to his victim. He saw that the boy had all the traits a dominion should have.

It was regrettable. One should never have to kill one of there own kind. Unfortunally for Tanneth he had to on too many occasions, too many of his race being killed and here was one more to add to his long tally.

The air drew icy cold as death crept near Chen's tormented soul. The pain he was in gave some solace to Tanneth, but not much. Being merciful and ending pain was an old excuse for merciless killing of beings. Torment was a part of life. Death is meant to end life. With a choice most would choose life.

His knife was sharp sharper than any demon blade. The boy would likely not feel the cut. He pointed the tip down on the neck, positioning it for a quick thrust and exit from the half heart. Tanneth own heart raced as it was the first time he ever had to murder one as young as Chen. He could the active quantum energy bubbling in his half dominion spirit. Only chance, Tanneth brought the knife onto the boy.

As if the energy had waited for him, a pike of power came from Chen. Tanneth felt it and shuttered it was dominion but not one that was as bright and glorious as his own. He felt the hatred of it to him. It wasn't from Chen but who. A stream of charged particles ran rapid from the pours of his skin. They weaved through everything, even Tanneth's own armor. He felt the scare the Sincion had given him before he departed burn with a growing fury. The sting made him wince and the particles began to push him away from Chen. He swung one last time attempting to cut Chen's own head from his shoulders and save the boy his possession, but his knife was dissolved and melted into its elements in Tanneth's hand. Tanneth managed a look in to Chen's eyes before he was forced away. He saw the pain fade into malice of ancient properties take hold. They were not his own eyes.

The particles picked Tanneth up and threw some ten feet away. He recovered quickly. His face was littered with burns. The wound had reopened and Tanneth could feel fresh blood pour into his armor. Put pressure and winced at the burning. Another wave of the particles followed and Tanneth feel into a nearby wall.

Chen began to tremble with all the power surging in his body. He cried out in the pain. Skyler covered her. It was piercing in the night. She heard it echo through out the city and arouse several thousand people. It was full of pain and suffering; sounding as though it came straight from the pits of hell.

Chen fell to his knees, wallowing in despair. He tried to rise and run, he didn't want to die, but the suffering was too great for him to stand. The clamor in his mind blocked all reason and strength from coming back to him. The voices he heard were many. It was as the sounds of a crowd all speaking into amplifiers at once. All seemed to have one purpose though. One malignant tone rode every small word. He put his hands on his head, rolling on the ground. He was powerless nothing he could do would silence them.

The sky darkened as Chen's hour grew near. The stars glimmer grew fainter and fainter until they no longer shed light in that dark city. Skyler could hear the low thunder from above her. She saw a halo for min the sky. It was as fiery lightning. T grew brighter as Chen feel deeper into insanity. The halo let out an aura brining day to night. A deep growl came and red lightning hit the ground in a storm.

Tanneth slowly found the will to bring up onto his feet. He had rarely ever been struck that hard, by any dominion. The boy didn't have that long to live. Tanneth did not know what would happen if failed to kill him. That much power released into this world spelled devastation to the human race. The population of St. Petersburg would likely not survive, including him, and the sphere stone might also be ruptured. That may bring the destruction of that planet.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Tanneth. It was not electricity that came into his body but dominion power. It surged gave a spicy awakening to his tired muscles. On his back he saw the red halo in the darkened. He his began to beat in earnest. _He is opening a door way? How? How could he possibly have the knowledge when only three know and one is dead? _He stood on his feet and watched the halo as it hit the ground with red lightning. He heard the low growl in the air. He knew it. It was the same dread he had in his dreams and that he felt when he discovered that boy. He knew what it was that was somehow touching him and using him. "Leviathan."

Tanneth felt Chen's spirit splitting, his two selves dividing. From his chest came a stream of blue and crimson. They swarmed with each other as a force of bees them divided. They slowly came together color by color, first making a head and then the wings were formed. Two creatures as Chen had seen in his dreams of red and blue now swarmed around him. The blue floated elegant and peaceful while the red lashed through the air snapping at Tanneth.

Tanneth knew these beasts were Chen himself his persona forced into its separate entities, leaving there human half not far bellow.

The lightning grew all the fiercer as Chen slowly died and the beasts of him were set free. Tanneth didn't wait any longer. He jumped bellow the red dragon sprinting to Chen. The blue then came to block his way, Tanneth starred into its eyes just as he starred into the cherub's eyes in the Proxi. The dragon never flinched nor hesitated. Tanneth put his hands together and formed a red sphere. The light hit the eyes of the blue dragon and it backed off.

Tanneth was at Chen's side in a moment. He went to strike but froze. He couldn't just kill him now. The beasts were free to roam where they wished. The power was free he couldn't just end the source now. He picked Chen up and a loud growl was heard from the halo. A bolt hit Tanneth knocking him down for a second. He reached into his satchel and removed the sphere stone. _This will work. _He slowly crawled over to Chen and activated to stone. With a great thrust his pushed the stone into Chen.

Chen reawakened. He cried out as a wave pushed Tanneth away. The two dragons radiated with hundred times what they had shown before. They flew high then returned to Chen. Another growl was heard and a powerful bolt of red lightning came from the halo. Chen felt the bolt hit him. He felt the fear of those creatures come back. He heard them roar a wail. Then he other presence returned, the voice he never knew but trusted.

The bolt was thrusted back into the sky. The sky turned a great red as the halo sparked and broke apart. Then pieces came together then rocketed out in the sky, burning the sky as they went.

Tanneth pulled himself up painfully. He had nearly let the human word be destroyed by a seventeen year old hybrid of a dominion and human. He rose and looked at the boy. Humans and dominions were very similar. Similar enough when they are combined the reaction of their spirit power set ablaze the skies above St. Petersburg. He wondered of to do with this boy. He couldn't let wander as he wants for he carried the sphere stone, and Sincion surely would know of that fire fight. Chen couldn't stay there nor would a hybrid be safe wandering with him.

The sphere stone made his power controllable and the fact that he was half-breed he will be able to do things no dominion then could. He was to be the first and only of his kind.

"What happened," asked Skyler?

"Something unexpected….it seems like I have another infant to look after."

Tanneth looked to the sky once again. The red light slowly was fading and the stars began to show once again. He put his hand on his wound. It burned still, and was bleeding freely. Tanneth began to wonder about himself, about his skill in battle and about what he was doing. What he had hoped could bring to the Dominion liberty was locked in the heart of adolescent. The fact that he now had two traveling companions was not helping. He looked to the sky it always indifferent to whatever he was doing. Tanneth hated what he and the Dominion were becoming. All the power they worked build was now at the mercy of those they once ruled with an iron fist. _If I fail, we fail, Sincion, and then we are forever damned to hell!

* * *

_

It was late or early depending how judged it, when it happened.

Yusuke Urameshi lay awake on the hotel, lying on his back. He had been like for an hour or more starring at the art painted on the ceiling. He never had trouble with sleeping before but the events that he had just taken part in gave him a lot to think about. He closed his eyes periodically trying to sleep from time to time always reopening them as he thought it more deeply. While was concerned about the case he had been assigned his compatriots seemed to have no trouble shrugging off the stress and snoring loudly as they drifted off in to never never land. He began to hate stress and how it kept you awake, a bad reason for him never giving the effort in his scholastic career. The level of noise finally began to quiet off and he was left alone with his thoughts.

_Dominion…._

Genkai, his mentor and trainer had in the last night suggested to him that the reason humans had their powers and their spirit awareness was in fact because they are somehow touched ore are related to the Dominion or a dominion. It made think of himself and his own power as well as Kuwabara's. He knew he was in some small way a demon, there of his power is probably largely demonic. Kuwabara was human in entirety. Then of course if humans got their power from the Dominion then wouldn't it be true for the demon races as well? After all, according to Koenma, lord of Spirit World, dominions originated in the Demon World, Makai. They once ruled everything including Earth and Makai. Does all life originate from some dominion being was the question he wanted to know.

Yusuke turned on to his side and starred into the clock. It read eleven p.m. He fell back onto his back and continued starring. _I am never going to get sleep until this guy is either killed by some demon bounty hunter or by some miracle surrenders himself to me, and most likely he will never do any of those choices. _By this guy he of course meant the dominion renegade that broke the barrier between the worlds and that he was charged to apprehend and bring to Koenma for what ever reason the small lord had in mind. Thinking of Tanneth his fugitive) he was reminded of the other dominion he had met and fought, Gaol.

Gaol was an old brute he thought. He was powerful to be sure. His speed was more than what he had seen Hiei even run before. Gaol also laid a heavy beating to the usually over confident fire demon Hiei. His own fight didn't go that well either. While he kept his own Gaol was clearly not using all the tricks had. He wanted to see the power of the new spirit detective and held back his true dominion power. Yusuke had to admit though, what he did demonstrate was almost out of human imagination. He showed as short of acceleration that over tripled his usual speed. A trick he would to know. He did not lose to Gaol but he didn't win either. What disturbed him was that Gaol had said Tanneth was much more powerful and much faster than he was. Even if that were slightly exaggerated it was very bad for him and his friends.

Lying down with is hands behind his head he began to wonder if the Dominion were so powerful that they just disappeared a long time ago? If they ruled for so long why give it up and drift into the shadows of Makai with a bunch of demons? _Why the hell is this happening why are they chasing one of their own kind? Damn! What did he do? _It was a fair point. Tanneth was being pursued by some dominion who did not think highly of what he had done or something along those lines. He didn't care much for the reason but what it was it was going to take up a lot of his time.

He sighed deeply at his disposition and stretched out his arms and his legs. He hoped that case wouldn't end being death or success or another end of the world scenario. Those had never ended with well him. They always had repercussions that often spun the worlds further out of control. The Dark Tournament came to mind then and his battle with the Toguro brothers. Then that spring boarded the opening of the portal to demon world. To make a long story short, bad situations make worse situations. This could be the worst to come. A huge empire that once controlled all with absolute power and commanded the masses as a puppeteer commands strings. He didn't want to think about the Dominion invading the human world. He was told that they had control over spirit world in only a few hours and that was a mere warning to Koenma and his father. Any conflict would be over long before any human affective defense could be organized. He had to find this guy. Tanneth, this ghost character was the holder of all the dice. What his luck turned out to be would shape the luck of everyone else in both the human world, Earth, and the demon world, Makai. The thought of it was grim. The first in all the desperate battles he had to fight he truly felt out of his league.

He then laid there, starring blankly caught in a deep trance of thought and anxiety. "Shit," he said. He flipped out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom sink. He filled the basin and splashed water onto his face. The cold made his skin burn slightly and he for a second forgot about the case. He hated worrying abou8t stuff like that. He thought it just made people hate their lives.

He stopped for a second. A faint deep crack echoed through the room. He stood motionless and listened. Another boom came. It was like an explosion far off. Yusuke could tell it was from the window or rather coming through the window. T had to be in some part of the city. It sounded like dynamite but it was so far off it was hard for Yusuke to tell. He walked slowly to the window and look out. The city seemed just as normal as New York City could be. He heard another crack this time louder than the others. Still then as nothing to see like before. He scanned the street bellow and looked down the intersection. He saw nothing but traffic and people bickering about every other thing.

"I must be losing it." He turned away from the window and buried his face in his hands. _Get a grip Urameshi. The stress is getting to you since when does that ever happen. I hate this case. _He put out his arms and stretched out his back, trying to rid his mind of his woe so he could sleep.

Anther one came. The glassed on the night stand shook a slightly. Yusuke quickly turned his attention to the window. Over the horizon he could se a faint glow a huge fire in the distance. He heard another deep sound and then another each one consequently getting closer and stronger. The glow on the horizon began to get brighter and spread higher in to the sky as the sounds became closer. Yusuke leaned his head close, pressing his face against the glass trying to get a better look at the view. It was coming over the ocean like if the Sun was rising, but it was way too early for that to happen.

Yusuke kept his eyes fixed on it, starring at the glow in complete awe and wonder. He eyes widened and a long trail of fire came from it and shored over the city. It lit up the night as it passed giving off embers that fluttered they dissolved into the black night. Soon after it passed he heard a low crash. Others followed it. Some passed high over the city and others he saw crash into the Atlantic. Very soon the sky was full of the meteors.

Yusuke backed slowly away from the window never moving his gaze from the scene. He then remembered Kuwabara's dream, the one where the city was destroyed by a red light. This couldn't be it.

He quickly pulled on some pants. He burst from the door and ran out down the hall. _This is insane what the hell is happening to this world? _He sprinted faster keeping his eyes for ward. His head ran rapid of what was going on in the city down there. Chaos was the correct word for it. He had no idea of what he was going to do but people could defiantly be killed the kind of human and demon riots that could ensue. He was caught up in his reasoning that he didn't see the door open soon enough and he ran head on into Kuwabara as he was stepping out. It was almost he hit the wall. Yusuke heard the bones hit each other as the two detectives hit the ground.

"Would you watch the hell were you're going Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted at him!

"Well you shouldn't get in someone when they are running full speed like that you idiot." Yusuke heard a high pitched ring as he stood. "Ahh my head."

"What on Earth is happening out there," asked Kuwabara.

"I don't have a clue. I was going to find out until you got in my way."

A few moments later Botan came running down the hall and stopped. "Did you….?"

"Yeah we know what is going on. It's like World War Three out there," said Yusuke.

"I don't thin it's that," said Kurama who had recently arrived to the scene, "those are not nuclear missiles or meteors."

"Then what are they," asked Yusuke?

"I guess the only way to describe them is fire. I suppose they are huge balls of fire. As that Hiei creates with his spirit energy just that I have never seen anything like this in Makai or Earth," said Kurama.

Silence came over the four till Hiei emerged from his room. "If any of you would like to tell me how you brought the apocalypse so soon I would like to know," he said in mockery of what was happening.

"This isn't funny Hiei. Its complete chaos out there," shouted Kuwabara.

While he was speaking the entire hotel shout violently as if an earthquake had hit followed by a loud crack.

"What the fuck?!" said Yusuke.

"One of the pyres must have hit near by. We better get going and see what is happening."

It took them a few minutes to get out side since the shock wave knocked out the elevator system and they were fairly high up. The stairs took no time fore Hiei to trek but Yusuke and Kuwabara were another story. The street out side hotel was in complete pandemonium. People ran ever which way. Many of the near by buildings were set ablaze by the impact of the pyre. The street was difficult to move through since the cars were literally pilled on top one another. The people were the biggest problem, especially for Hiei. New Yorker's had no problem with running the detectives down as they tried to escape from the fire area.

The crowd slowed them down a lot, and the fact that the pyre that hit the city was rather large there for the area to was fairly big to the center. The chaos that was in the streets didn't help with the fact that the streets themselves were unfamiliar.

They arrived at the center to find it unsurprisingly deserted of people. Save for the vehicles of NYC fire fighters and police officers. The buildings were most put out save for some still smoked and others were completely incinerates. The temperature was probably twenty degrees higher than what it was in the hotel. Yusuke noticed as he walked that the tar on the surface of the roads was sticking to the soles if his shoe. He felt the rubber became very hot and walked faster.

"It's like a bomb went over here," Kuwabara.

"What the hell do think sent over here it wasn't a missile," asked Yusuke?

Genkai, who had recently caught up to them as they made their way to the epicenter of all the fire in New York, said, "Some one across sent it. I don't know who but they would have to be incredibly powerful."

"Do you think it was Tanneth, Botan," asked Kurama?"

"I never heard of any thing like this," she responded.

Yusuke looked around the area. He sensed something wrong besides the fact that there was a giant crater in the street. He felt something strange about it like it wasn't just any normal fireball that hit it. He saw nothing strange until the fire truck caught his eye. He looked at it closely. There visible damage to the cover or the windshield. The only missing was people. That was it. He looked around. No one. Not one police or fire personal was doing their duty. Not even a trace of their bodies was any where.

"Hey guys look, no one's here," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yusuke? We're here," said Kuwabara.

"No I mean there are no fire men or cops around see."

Kurama looked and saw the empty police cars and the unmanned hoses rolling on the ground. "You're right. We are along here."

"They were probably incinerated when the pyre hit," said Hiei.

"No then their trucks and cars would have melted as well, and there wouldn't be any of the buildings left standing," replied Genkai.

"Then either they all dropped what ever they get paid to do and decided go get a donut instead or something grabbed them and killed them, which is more likely when it concerns fire from the sky" said Yusuke.

"Yeah I hear ya. Whatever it is I'm guessing it also likes fire and is not that far away." He detectives all raised their guard. The sense of dread amplified from their won anxiety. They walked forward slowly; Yusuke in the front followed closely Kuwabara and Kurama. Genkai and Botan walked some feet behind them.

Kuwabara concentrated his spirit energy, having the best awareness among them he would have the best chance of sensing whatever it was that had killed those humans. He focused but only could pick up faint movements of energy and those he couldn't even follow. The strange thing that power was so diverse from any demon. It was as strange as that guy Gaol's power but not the same. That one was a lot different from Gaol.

They came closer to the crater and they heard loud sounds of metal bending. They paused as if to wait for an attack, but none came. The sounds persisted and the group inched forward looking over the end of the crater but couldn't see past the flames. The hot ground began to burn through Yusuke's shoes as he walked. The sounds stopped suddenly. The each tensed up in a defense position waiting for the beast to come out. A few seconds past. None of them spoke just starred blankly ay the crater. Then it came. A flaming object came through Yusuke's line of vision. They jumped back. The object flipped once in the are then came crashing down in front of them in a furry of burning metal. It was a police caught on fire. The thing looked as if it had fallen in to a lava bed. Closely Yusuke could see melted claw and teeth marks on the body where the painted NYC Police had once been. Whatever the beast was it was larger than any of them.

Yusuke pointed his finger ready to shoot anything with a spirit gun as soon as it emerged from the crater. Kuwabara formed his spirit sword, swinging it a few times around. Hiei drew is silver katana. Kurama formed his famed rose whip which much somehow be flame retardant.

The short moment that elapsed before the creature emerged seemed like the entire day had already gone by. With a great league and huge deliriums of fire the black beast came. It was unlike any Earthly creature, bearing huge harms with claws as long as Hiei's katana, a set of fiery orange horns topped his head, while the hair on his back was afire. It roared and showed its great tresses of fire to them. Yusuke uttered two words, "Holy shit." Within a moment the beast became air born and descended on the spirit detectives. It landed right on top of Kuwabara pining him to the heated tar. It clawed at his head trying to kill him swiftly. Kuwabara barely slipped away. Yusuke recovered onto his feet and shot his gun. The blue struck the bête noire exactly pushing a few paces from where he was but only to dissolve on his skin.

"Shit."

Yusuke dived away as the beast spat a hit huge molten fire ball at him completely destroying the building beside him. Kurama attacked slicing the beast aggressively with is rose whip. The beast merely seemed agitated. It swiped unrelentingly at them spiting molten fire balls where ever and when ever it deemed apropos to the heat, which seemed to be everywhere. Hiei easily got within strike range and hit the beast several times under the belly and in the back which had little effect but to piss it off a lot.

It thrashed every wear spitting red fire and black fire at him. Hiei was moving so fast he looked as to disappear and reappear when the fire came close to him. Kuwabara found a great source of courage and charged the monster eagerly with is spirit sword held high ready to strike. The beast turned to him and slashed down at his head. Kuwabara duck and sunk the blade in to the beats throat. Kuwabara grinned, "Yeah Gotcha." A shock or red lightning then surged around the beast.

"Kuwabara, get away from the thing," Yusuke screamed at him.

"Shut up, Urameshi, I know what I am doing." The red lightning flowed faster and bolts of it came flying from the monster's body hitting every one of them. Kuwabara lay on the ground, numb from the lightning. The black beast walked slowly over to him. Kuwabara saw the anger in its eyes as it towered over him. It raised it claws to site him when cried in agony.

While the detectives had fighting, and losing, Genkai had brainstormed the idea that the black beast may not like water. Using a fire hose at full pressure she and Botan spayed the demon with huge amounts of water. The beast screamed and howled as its fire diminished and it small bolts of red lightning flew over it. Yusuke too the opportunity and shot the beast in the heart with his spirit gun. The beast went silent and it black body transcended into a delirium of fire and lightning it hen took off in to the sky.

"What the fuck was that thing," said Yusuke painting?

"Mind your mouth dimwit. Because of your that thing nearly killed Kuwabara. Well I don't take a genius to say that it came from the fire ball from the sky," said Genkai.

"That means they are a lot more of those things all over the place," said Botan.

"Damn. It had to be the Dominion who sent those things no one else has that kind of power," Kuwabara.

"We don't know that, and we still don't have any real lead on Tanneth," said Kurama.

"That's our priority. the groups to Yusuke as he spoke, "He is the key to all of this hell. The first thing we do is we go to where those things had come from and get him."

"Okay, Urameshi may be you didn't notice the he scary monster but we have to stop all the other ones first," said Kuwabara.

"Look we don't have the time or the power to take on the hundreds of those things that came. This is the first time we have and idea of where is. Koenma can find where that storm started from. We go there and get them so this entire shit trial ends."

The group stood in a silent agreement. Every one of them was tired of not finding any thing and finally wanted to se the face of this master villain Tanneth.

They packed and left on the fastest flight out of New York to Eastern Europe. One thought remained on Yusuke's mind through the plane ride. He kept thinking of Kayko. He didn't understand why those creatures where too far away to make it over to where she is but he couldn't get over if she was safe or not. It was the same with is mother and she wasn't the best in the world. While he was tired these woes kept him from getting any sleep on the way to St. Petersburg.

**-To all those who review, keep dong it.**

**Author's Note: This was originally a part of Chapter 11. Now you can see how long it was getting. Please tell me what sections you like so I can be reminded to use the same kind of style in the future. **

**Much thanks to all the people who sent in characters. **

**Rock on! **


	13. The Memory Remains

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

Tanneth had trouble seeing the road a head of him. The visibility of the roads of Eastern Russia had quickly become worse than what he had to endure in the frozen tundra in Makai. The snow was starting to become too thick. Moving was quickly becoming more difficult the further on he pushed. He had little sense of where he was going. Better to leave that till later and try to find cover from the storm and all the attention that had been aroused the day before then. The display that was put on was hard for even the most sound sleepers not to here and the fury of fire balls that shot from the red halo made the entire world of demons bounty hunter and humans know of a strange occurrence, a mysterious traveler, and a child science masterpiece. Though the results of that were very bad, and getting more dangerous for him by the minute at that time, the other choice was by comparison far worse. It was amazing for Tanneth to think that he was so worried about Sincion finding him and if he had never betrayed and came to St. Petersburg the entire universe may have been reduced back into the plank length by a giant gravity well, including the very concept of life ending permanently. All of this caused by the sever misjudgment of a dominion who seemed to have perished long ago. Most likely he was found by one of the dominions many sub-sects and killed in some unimaginable way. Tanneth thought of whom is might have been, but of course there was no way for him to tell or anyone for that matter.

Tanneth stumbled slightly over a small rock that was concealed in the snow. He cursed at himself softly as to not let his traveling companion hear. Just in politeness. It was not proper for mature dominion to give any foul and explicit word to each other. They were viewed mainly as useless, only used by the adolescents. Skyler kept on walking pushing here none white wolf cubs along making sure they didn't become lost in the snow and end up freezing to death. That was hard enough since cubs in their gentle nature and tendencies were very playful and even in the cold would try to play with Tanneth as her pushed on very difficultly through the snow.

Tanneth was moving much slower than he would have liked. The experience of crimson lightning flashing through his body had drained him of most of whatever energy he had after the long flight to St. Petersburg. He had been in several situations where he had been shot with the same energy but he could never get used to it, most dominion would die from it. He knew somehow he had a genetic advantage over most of his own kind. It was how he was able to kill the Master and how he was able to survive as a commando in the outer reaches of space for the time he did. For that reason he lived through those kinds of energy surges. He wondered how the boy he was carrying survived though and with most of his mental state intact. The boy was a true hybrid of a human and a dominion. The cross between the two was thought to be impossible; then again the subject was largely ignored by the whole of the Dominion. Tanneth thought, then if he had to guess the human race was the most closely related to his own race than any demon or alien specie they had encountered before and the humans were much younger than the majority of races, by far in some cases. There were cases where Tanneth had heard of some talented humans using there spirit energy which is for over ninety nine point nine percent of all humans was nothing more than creative fiction for fantasy novels. He knew their spirit to be strong and most likely stronger than demonic energy. He thought it to not be any rival or danger to dominion power. Then the later night the reaction of the two sent him fleeing from the majestic city of St. Petersburg to the icy roads of East Russia to try and find shelter to hide from Sincion's bounty.

Sincion would truly have seen the reaction with his prescience as with much of the other dominion factions and sub-federations would likely also turn some attention to that planet. Also the sub-sects of the old Contingency still were active in the underground of the demon and perhaps even the human world. Tanneth couldn't know for sure. The scenario was grim. If any of the old war-hawks of the dominion grew anxious of a potential human threat, he would have the entire universe focusing its muscle on claiming this world. The end for all humans it would be, Tanneth could be sure.

Tanneth had always stepped back at one point to admire the beauty of the places he had been, and he had been to many. Earth, the human world was blessed place much like the Proxi in the old regions of the Dominion. Tanneth set aside the urban cities they had built in considering that place. A world with evergreen forests, bright blue oceans, and snow-white mountains was something that wasn't true on all planets. In all his years the worlds either were cold and icy or humid with a non-stop greenhouse effect. While he had seen many worlds most of his and the rest of the dominions spent their time in ships or fortresses.

The face of Earth would change dramatically if the Dominion turned their eyes to it. Oxygen, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Helium, Iron, Titanium, all were raw materials which the dominion could exploit to too many cause top count. Not just the third planet but all of planets including the star would likely be stripped of their elements and feed as fuel to the still hunger of the ever searching dominion. Tanneth knew of only a small percentage of the whole of what they would use all the matter of that solar system for. It was one more reason not to let Sincion have his way.

The next were not holding much promise for Tanneth or Skyler. He could expect any sort of mercenary to be very close to him at that time. He could also expect some tough fighting a head of him, not that he had any chance of losing but it would delay him and limit his options.

Truth of the matter was that Tanneth was in an intricate situation. With the trail closed to him on both sides he had to find someway to keep his travel companions from death. Never a thought of his danger came into his mind. He only is in jeopardy if Argon was finally freed of his lease or a sub-sect decided to find him personally.

He had most to fear from Argon. He knew Tanneth best and was the most skilled commander of Warlock's hammer. Old fears came back to him when Sincion and he were hunted by him. He remembered the time on the ledge when he first tried to kill the Master when he was away from all his security. It was bold and stupid move for him but it did end up in Argon joining Kyra in getting him out of another dilemma. The thought was disheartening so he dismissed it and focused on climbing a sort hill in the road. The snow had become even heavier while he pondered the danger for his small band and the half breed dominion he carried on his shoulders.

Tanneth and Skyler traveled on the road for another two hours, before they found an inn to stop. Tanneth paid for the room with money he found in the kid's pocket. He wasn't going to stay long he just needed to sleep for a sort time. He laid the kid on the bed and sat on the floor next to it; leaning is head against the side.

"Rest is well deserved for the both of us," he said flatly.

The nine cubs all ran in frenzy, climbing over each other trying to get in before Skyler. Flame was one of the first coming in first to kick Tanneth's face. He brushed the pup away who then climbed onto the top of the bed and paid attention to the young boy's hair.

Skyler stumbled in and sank to the floor as well. "I think I would rather have been killed in that explosion. I'm tired," she nearly fell asleep as she replied.

I just need some time to recover lost energy. I won't be out long, but just so know we are in very much of a crises." He cringed as put pressure on his wounded shoulder. "I will need o talked to you and him when I wake. While this weather may provide some protection, tell your….your nine friends to watch for me eh?"

"I'm glad you seem to trust me now."

Tanneth didn't wait to here her reply he was already in deep sleep.

Chen saw it for a second then it went silent and dark. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see anything; it was completely dark save for a faint glimmer that came in and out of his sight. He was consumed by a lonely calm. The driving forces that that seemed to be tearing his body to pieces no longer raged and shouted in him. He was in a serenity which he wanted to leave.

The glimmer came closer and closer to him. He thrashed about the silence to seize it. Like a butterfly in and open field it flew around him. He turned and turned trying to keep it in his sight. It was only light there. He stretched out his arms and his legs and hit nothing. It was like he was in freefall away from gravity and wind. Nothing hit him nothing spoke to him. All the screams and shouts and the clawing or creatures he couldn't see had stopped. He was lost then.

He twisted around half swimming and walking trying to get to the faint glimmer of golden light. It wasn't malign, like the others which had plagued him. The red and the blue no longer flew about him. Chen didn't know why but this he needed.

It came close and turned at right moment; he saw the body of the golden dragon. It flew out away from him, then slowly turned about and came toward him.

The aura wrapped around him and the cold left. He felt and warmth and peace of mind again. The darkness finally gave way and he began to see once again.

Chen's opened slowly to se a pair of dark ones starring back at him. He tried to rise and heard a small bark and he laid his head back down. He saw the dog though it wasn't dog t was a small wolf standing on his chest. It looked at with a puzzled expression not knowing what to make of the new human you might say. It tilted its head one side to the other trying to make something of him. It sniffed Chen's nose and then licked his forehead. Chen had enough of the small dog and slowly eased off him.

Chen sat up on the soft bed wondering what hell he had been through his very bad dream. He thought back and visions of a hospital and strange creatures everywhere came to his mind. Then thoughts of pain deep pain he remembered. It had to be dream. He wasn't demon anyway. At least not a demon like those he had dreamed up. He shuddered at the thought of them.

He put his feet down on the hard wood floor. Where was he? He wasn't in any hospital. Last he remembered being on the ground in some all. _How did I get here? _He walked tow steps then stopped as he saw a girl sleeping on the floor with eight other small wolves with her. She seemed familiar oddly though he could remember her being one of the girls in the group. She must have, and he must have forgotten. Had she taken him from the hospital to that hotel room? He didn't want here to be in any trouble. He slowly went to the door. He only made a few steps before he stopped.

His eyes had drifted to the side of the bed he had been laid. There he saw a man sleeping. He saw the dark hair spike up in a style he had never seen before. Much like his own but slightly different. He knew him. He remembered fighting him. He remembered appearing with a huge blue hawk running with him. He was just sleeping! Nothing abnormal was about him. He crept down to his knees beside him. They looked alike their faces were very similar, save for he was a few years older by the appearance.

Chen put out his hand to wake. His fingers gripped the shoulder. The material the clothing was made out of seemed metallic. It had a give like chain mail save for that was completely solid. He shook him once and heard the sound of a blade scraping against its sheathe. He saw the fierce blue of the man. Hey were like his as well. He looked down at his throat and saw the point of a knife. _How….?_

Tanneth held the knife close to whoever was holding him. He always had to be careful to at least see the person before he killed them. As his eyes caught up to his arm he saw the boy whom he had brought. He shoved the boy up against the wall and rose from his sleeping position. He had gotten maybe five hours worth of rest he guessed. His muscles were still very tight from the shock of the lightning. Tanneth stretched out his back and arms. He retracted his knife and groaned while cracking his neck.

The boy was against the wall in a state of shock. His eyes didn't blink and he followed Tanneth's every movement. "In case you are wondering how I am so fast and how I have that kind of strength I will tell you later. At this time there are much better questions you should be asking me, and….believe me when I say that I have no time to spare for any side interests you may have. Let me begin by telling you my name. It is Tanneth. I am what is called a dominion as you are as well. Now who are you?" Tanneth's questioning was meant to get rid of the shock that was plain in Chen's eyes.

Chen heard every word of it; still he took some moments to answer it. "I am…..I'm Chen Shin, and……I think I remember fighting you in an alley."

"Yes. You were so to speak. You will remember seeing monsters, beats with wings? Yes?"

"Yeah. It was a bloody nightmare. I was loosing your mind."

"…and your life. You're bound to have questions now that you don't know how to ask. I'll try to cover everything. I am soldier of race of beings who once controlled all of space. We ruled as the greatest race for countless eons and during that time we developed several ways of using energy. You have heard the law of the conservation of force?"

Chen knew it but by a different name, "Yeah, I have."

"Then you know energy is never lost it just changes in to different forms of itself. Using mechanics of the smallest partials we learned ways of keeping energy from changing. Therefore creating a lasting source of power. As time went on our knowledge grew and grew. So that we would evolve faster and past procedures would never have to be done again, we wrought much of that energy into our consciousness. You see very being has a sort of conscious energy. In other words their spirit energy. Humans have this, so as do demons. When two species are crossed with each other the two energies merge with each other. Sometimes the merge is benign, however with dominion, our life force because of our…enhances is incompatible with others of different races."

"So that wasn't a dream all the things I saw were real. All the light was spirit energy!?"

"Chen Shin, you are a hybrid of one my kind and human. Why you lived beyond infancy shows a lack of judgment on the part of what ever sub-sect killed the one conceived you. But what happened was a temporal confusion of the energy you shouldn't have. Because of your mother the universe was nearly set into a paradox. What you saw we call ghasts. They are creatures that are made of different than you and me. They were drawn to you by the reactions of the dominion soul in you. Be glad that I failed to kill you, for it is what I should have done."

"I don't care about you Tanneth. Thank you saving me, but you say that I am abomination. You have no God given right to insult my family!" Chen was angry.

"Look, Chen Shin. You are supposed to be dead, sad but true. I saved you by using a power stone that is worth much more to me in my hand not in your heart. I saved you because I care about the universe and the apocalypse I never want to see." Tanneth stopped to try to get back to the point he wanted make. "You are a half breed because of that you will not be tolerated by my race."

Skyler had awaken and stood by the door. "Inside your heart Chen is very valuable item. Because of that you cannot die, and there fore you must promise that where ever you decide to go you don't get your self killed."

Chen was filled with questions. He did not completely understand the conversation which had just taken place. Dominion, and demons, humans, and dominion, these still he did not understand what they meant. Looking into the eyes of this Tanneth, he knew it was the cold truth of him, but what was he going to do. The old cliché he was in over his head was apropos to the situation. After a long wait of starring at the crossings of the wooden dreams that made the floor Chen spoke, "A while ago, I discovered I was stronger faster and smarter than any other human. That I could best even the strongest wrestler and out distance the greatest runner. For a long time I was afraid to try, because I thought it was some disease or something that was wrong with me, it has only been recently that I had felt other than a man."

"It is because your two halves were maturing and the genetic information began to change which normally would allow you to use all your traits that you have inherited from your father. But you didn't have the maternal counterpart to silence the raging force which began to grow."

"When my traits first began to appear I also had several, I guess they were heart attacks. Is the reason for them because of the unbalanced energy you claim is in me?"

"Partly, the rest is from what the Master had done to us in the last eras of our rein," Tanneth spoke it as though it was common knowledge.

"Who is 'the Master'," asked Chen?

Tanneth waited a moment before he replied, "It is complicated, something I will have to tell you later."

"I'd like to know too Tanneth."

He looked up to see Skyler with the same impression as Chen. He had never mentioned the Master to her. It was not something he enjoyed sharing. Of course the subject never came to his attention. "Some other time when there is more time to share."

"Tanneth," he turned around to see Chen starring him face to face, "what item did you put in my heart. You used it to save me from…exploding or something, and it saved me from those ghasts you speak off. What is it?"

The room was silent. The stone was something everyone wanted to know more about. Tanneth himself was still mystery to Skyler and the race he claimed he was apart of was never truly explained to her.

"The stone is what is called a plank length reducer. In side the containment is the pull and drive of uncounted singularities. In other words inside there is the power of massive what you call a black hole, because of that it can power any machine with nearly unlimited energy. It also could be the cataclysm of the apocalypse. You see it has the power to rearrange matter, all matter. You may even be able to bring back the dead. Which is why I took it," Tanneth turned his fierce blue yes back to Chen. "What it is going inside you is reconstructing your mind and human half, perhaps even your father's half. Understand that I don't know what will happen to you."

"So I am being reconstructed by some rock?"

"In a manner."

It was as if he had just been inserted with all jewels in Britain's Royal Family. This was something he had never thought would happen. He was just a thief whom then had the most valuable item in the universe had it was perfectly hidden inside his body.

Chen kept his eyes low while he thought. It was surreal. He thought he was still in a dream but he knew he wasn't he knew Tanneth was telling the truth. Something inside him just seemed to accept while his body shuddered at it, or was that just the sphere just rearranging his body composition? A black hole in side his heart. With every pump every beat there was energy beyond what he could imagine in his mind. He felt afraid of it. What if he did get caught and was killed what would happen then. Tanneth made it very clear if he died time wasn't going to be time anymore.

Chen brought his eyes back up. At first glance Tanneth was normal, but when Chen took a close look, he saw the rough body type and the large shoulders. He eyes were compound navy blue as they were examined closely. Tanneth was the same as Chen. He lost all his doubt then. The only other question was where he was going to go and what could he possibly do to survive.

"If this is true," Chen began.

Tanneth stood up from the bed he had been sitting.

"If this is all true, where am I going to go?"

"That is what I have been thinking about. You are not really safe anywhere, especially here. I will give a choice and the choice will go for you too Skyler, I can no longer risk having travelers with me. You can both leave into the snow and find some place to settle in a remote area. Or…."

Tanneth waited a long time for the two to consider the first choice, for he himself dreaded the second.

"….or I will open a door to Makai, the demon world. There I implore you to seek out a Praetor named Warlock."

"…and he will help me?"

"Maybe, or he may kill you. He is the wisest and the most reasonable left in our ranks. He will be in a place called Sentinel. I will give a device, it will help you find it and grant you access to enter it. Though if go into Makai, Skyler, you cannot go looking for the city."

"Because they will kill me?"

Tanneth put his hands on his head as if he had a major headache. This was not going to end well for him. The worlds were now bent on this boy's young lick and inexperience with demons. He had power, he would most likely live for a while but he asks too many questions one of the sub-sects will pick him and kill him very quickly. This was the greatest risk he was going to take. Everything rode on one hybrid dominion, and Argon was not going to be far behind him.

* * *

One could wonder if the world was ending or if it was just being itself.

Kevin had to wonder about the day that had gone by. Or rather the night that had gone by. In his entire life he had seen many strange things happen, including some of the most horrific creatures crawl out of some of the most disgusting things he would ever care to see. This wasn't that though. Something that seemed to be unrelated to him at last had happened. He could only wonder who had caused it. Must have been a powerful demon, maybe this character that everyone seems to want is somewhere near. He considered going after him, but with a display like that it probably would best for him not to. He had several run-ins with demons with those kind of powers they never went well and he of course barely gets out with his life.

The last few times had come too close for his own comfort. A run with a small band of shadow demons that were in quite a hurry to go somewhere, ended with is arm nearly blasted off. Then his fight with a certain band of rebels made him limp for a week after. He never liked to but he had to be more cautious of what errands he was going to take up. Every time he had any "encounter" it always ended with someone holding a grudge on him. He always tried to pick the good side of the problem but where ever he was someone anted him dead.

Still even with his extensive list of people who did not like him and his knowledge of powerful demons who couldn't land anyone that could make monsters form of out of a red halo in the sky.

Kevin's day had begun with him expecting be out of Russia by the next day. He was pushing his limits by speeding away from police on his motorcycle and flooring sown the highway. He didn't expect to have to stop at St. Petersburg. He had plenty of fuel for his bike and he didn't really need to eat. As soon as he cleared a small hill he saw the red glow over the horizon and what was a circle of red lightning in the sky. He watched as he approached but didn't slow down. It stayed there for several minutes. Kevin remembered distant thunder as he came closer to the city. He twisted the accelerator, and kicked the bike to 150 kilometers per hour, nearly smacking himself o on the side of a rig on a wide turn when he loosed focus. The halo had grown bright and what appeared to be meteors fired out of the thing when it exploded. He slowed down then and watched them fly. There were so many he didn't see the one that ended up stranding him in St. Petersburg.

It had shot high and took some time to enjoy the view before it came down. He was still moving on his bike though dumbfounded by the impressive display of fire he had every seen. He saw one that didn't seem to be moving he looked at for only a second before his gaze was caught again by a recently formed one. He finally realized the danger and pulled a hard right. The meteor hit the ground only some dozen feet from his motorcycle. The flames were intensely hot. His tires caught fire and his gas tank exploded effectively stopping him from moving.

As if the meteor wasn't enough a winged demon which looked to be made of fire arouse from it. It dived at Kevin trying to impale him huge claws. The flames didn't bother him that much, being half fire demon, and he quickly got in close sinking his blood sword, Glamdring, into the beast's heart or what ever it had. While he was worried about all the other ones that had flown out of that halo he had little ability to travel. It took nearly two hours for him to wheel his bike over to St. Petersburg.

Surprisingly though his gas tank had exploded his bike wasn't damage that bad. He was told it wouldn't take more than few hours to put in a new gas tank if the incentive was right. The money he was going to have to pay for his bike was not satisfying since he didn't have whole lot to throw around for repairs but he needed it fixed quickly. It would take more money of him to stay in St. Petersburg for a few days than to pay for a quick and hopefully well done repair on his bike. He still wasn't happy about it.

He went into a nearby bar and though he looked not old enough to drink he still was able to get access into the place by his own means. The place was more of a retreat for him than it was to get a drink. He just wanted a place where he could just think of what he was going to do and get away from the sudden cold that had come in. He had hopped to be in slightly warmer climates by the end of the week but hat idea seemed to be out the window then. He had a few drinks while he pondered the situation.

_I am fucked! Why the hell do I always have the bad luck? My bike got trashed I almost got killed, twice, and I going be down big time in terms of my economic state. Maybe if catch the guy who did that there will be something in it? _

It was just a thought for him but he had been hearing a lot about his phantom demon that apparently pissed off some big shots in Makai and was on the run for a huge bounty. All that and none of the demons he talked to knew his name. It was strange occurrence but not one that he had not heard of before. The only thing he had to think about was the light show. If he did that it meant he was nearby, but also that meant he was incredibly powerful. Maybe too much for him to handle, it was not likely. Kevin was as tough as they come, even though he was only half demon. The detective Urameshi had even less demonic blood in him than he had and he was the most feared man in the human world, save for maybe this knew guy, whoever he was.

While the prospects seemed promising he wasn't going to. His situation was as complicated as he wanted it to get.

He waited in the bar for some hours, occasionally ordering a drink so the bar tender didn't get fed up with him taking up space. He dismissed the idea of going after the shadowy demon and decided he would focus on how he would get to Italy. He had already spent nearly a year wandering Russia taking up jobs were his skills would be needed. A change in scenery was in order for him. He wanted to see the Mediterranean Sea and perhaps even take a swim in its waters. It was just a fantasy he had a few mouths back and he wanted to actually do it. One his bike was fixed he still had thousands of kilometers to go before he would even get into Italy. It also meant he would have to go through over seven countries. It would be much more of a hassle than running around Russia, but he had evaded the border patrol many times before, just not in so many countries.

Traveling was always a bit of a problem for Kevin. Since he wasn't actually a citizen of any particular country he could never really board any planes that would take him anywhere. He had managed to seek his bike aboard some military aircraft but it was a big hassle getting out of range of their machines guns when he got to his stop. Ship was the best for him to get around, and since Italy was peninsula it was ideal for him to get to Africa, not that he would ever want to go there.

Despite his longing to get out the frozen land of Russia, Kevin had enjoyed his ride through the country, and a long ride that was. He had perhaps some of the most intense battles so far in his sort career, but he had to expand his business of a warrior for hire else where in the world in order to make a nice profit for himself. Italy had some promise for that but the neighboring nations had more promise of demons to slay and runaways to find.

His skill had improved greatly over he passed year. He had no one to lean so to say thus he had to rely on his power and endurance alone to save his own life when in desperate situations though he had come close to not making it out a few times as was pointed out earlier.

The snow storm outside began o get ore heavy and Kevin wondered if he would be able to get out of the city then. He had equipped his bike for ice on the roads but if they are snowed over that won't make such a difference, and it was easy to carry his bike out in a blizzard. He buried his head in his hands and tried to forge about it for a moment as to relieve some stress. The journey was not going to be sort and sweet out of Russia and he had no desire to really stay there much longer at that point.

He heard a bolt of lightning strike the ground somewhere near. It caught his attention as well as most of the people in the bar. _That was strange. _Lightning wasn't the usual pattern you expected with a normal snow storm. While lightning has appeared sometimes in the absence of a thunder storm no one had much experience with it hitting the ground in a blizzard. _Maybe that halo is back? Is that possible? _Kevin got out of his eat and walked out the door.

The sky looked black with the cloud cover. Another thought went into Kevin's mind. The storm had appeared quite suddenly. In fact Kevin didn't recall a snow storm to be expected for a long time by any meteorologist. The weather was a strange thing and Kevin never really believed it ever conceivable for any one to predict the weather, but he never heard of anyone being this wrong about it. He stepped out further looking to the sky. He waited for another bolt to hit, to see it was red or white. That would give a hint to what was going on. He starred at the sky for four minutes and no bolt was visible and no thunder clap could be heard in the distance. He thought it must have just been perhaps an explosion or just a freak of nature, so to speak.

Kevin quickly turned his head around. Someone had tired to quickly and carefully get passed him into the bar without him seeing him or perhaps her. He saw door was still swinging slightly for there hastened entrance. He guessed it must have been someone wanting to catch him by surprise. It was too bad they didn't wait till he was far enough to not notice them. He could just lave them waiting in there but then they might come after him some other time a long the open road. Kevin decided he would much rather deal with them at that time.

He didn't spend that much time examining the door, and walked casually as he could be into the bar and back to his drink. He resumed the position of his deep thinking which he had been in the entire day of his waiting, this time focusing on where Glamdring was at his side and the best way to draw it in response to an attack. He didn't mind too much someone getting by him, but getting caught unprepared for an attack could bring the mightiest of demons down. He was ready in any case for this hunter to appear. It would provide some excitement to a day that had been very slow for him.

He waited there for several minutes, overhearing the other customer's talk of the light show the other night. The bar tender had also turned on the television to see a report on the findings on what happened. They commented on the meteors that hurled out of the sky over St. Petersburg and the panic it had caused through the city and the neighboring ones. They also reported that the meteors when as far as ten thousand kilometers from the city. This surprised Kevin. There where moving fast but he didn't expect them to move far enough as to cross the Atlantic and then some. It must have been a very powerful demon indeed.

He kept alert. Some time went by and one tried an attack. _He must suspect that I am aware he is here. He might not be such a weak demon after all. I better keep my guard. _He waited several more minutes, until he himself began to get impatient. He ordered another drink in a very irritable tone as to maybe warn whoever they where, that they better stand because he wasn't fan of playing games. He downed the drink quickly getting some applause from other customers though he did not acknowledge them. He hammered the glass back down on the bar nearly breaking it into pieces. This signaled all the other customers to back off from him.

The night went on and still no one came out to fight him. Kevin began to wonder if his bike was done so he could get out of there. He irritated enough at that point he invited the stalker to come after him on the road, less places for him to hide, giving a field bonus to Kevin. He decided it must be done by then and left the bar to ride out of there, though the snow was still too thick for him to get that far.

The mechanic greeted him telling him that his bike was still not ready. In truth it had taken longer than expected to replace the engine and it was lying in several parts on a jack. Kevin sighed deeply at this but didn't complain. The mechanic got paid by the hours he worked and it was in his beast interest to take longer than he informs his customers. Kevin just hoped he wouldn't jack up the price to unreasonable heights.

He regrettably made his back to bar to find the other guests weary of his return. For one thing he did look younger and his sort display of anger caused some anxiety of what kind of person he actually was. Kevin returned to his seat at the bar and hoped that the would-be assassin had taken his good chance to run with his tail between his legs. Kevin wasn't in the mood for combat at that point, any one h thought he in most probability use his sword to dice them into sushi. He wanted to get on the road as soon as he could, which turned out top be not so soon after all. He began to loath whoever had caused that fire dragon beast to burn his tires and explode his gas tank.

I took a few minutes for him to sink in his drink that he ordered to be very strong. When his head had finally rid it self of all its unwarranted anger, he began to feel a familiar presence in the bar. It was not one that was there before, though it could have been masking it self. It felt familiar to the sense he got from the demon, which got passed him as t the door, but he was sure who it was. He knew from some other time as well. In some other part of Russia he sensed this for he knew it to be in the last six mouths. He tried to pin it to somewhere in the bar but the noise kept him from concentrating. He re-gripped his sword tightly. He tired to keep his mind clear as to get the best reaction time when the hunter attacked and the energy he sensed spiked. This wasn't assisted when a large group of Russian speaking construction workers came into the pub shouting loudly and ordering a keg for everyone there to drink. In any other time he would take someone up on that.

The noise level had risen dramatically since there arrival, and Kevin couldn't make up or down of where the assassin was. This wasn't good. If the hunter was an especially ruthless demon from Makai he or she, or maybe it, would not have no problem with killing all the humans in the bar to get at him. This included any high explosives they may have. Kevin decided it was best for him to slowly finish his drink and get out of the bar and fight this character outside in the snow. He drank his glass while keeping full aware of the people around him.

Kevin nearly gulped his glass and the energy spike. Though it was now clear as to where the assassin was no attack came. _So this guy doesn't want to fight. Well, we'll se about that. _He listened with is excellent ears as the demon, clearly a male at that point, stepped closer to him. He wasn't in any sort of hurry. It was like the thing wasn't even worried about Kevin clearly being agitated by him. Kevin didn't think much of that, most demons where incredibly overly cocky when it came to battle, which is how he won his early, battles, by catching them off guard. This demon to Kevin was nothing but one of them though his energy he was sure he knew from somewhere recent. It seemed like a long time of tacking his movements before the demon walked up to the vacant seat next to Kevin and with an arrogant smile on his face sit down next to the hybrid.

"So, I see the lights of St. Petersburg, have drawn you here as well, or was it the fact that there is a rumor of a demon with a huge price if he is caught and dragged back to Makai."

Kevin turned in his seat to see the slightly pale face of Shuro.

"I saw the fireworks that went on last night and I can safely say that there is a good reason for that price they have on this guy. Can you think of any demon that could do that? I wonder who tried to catch him so that some thing like that may get unlashed. I thought I might be you, than I noticed you standing outside just a few minutes when I got here."

Kevin removed his hand Glamdring and took a sip of his drink. "What the hell go you want, Shuro? I am not in the mood for your games."

"You never are good person for an interesting conversation. You know that, Kevin? I'm guessing there is something wrong with that fast bike of yours, or you would not hang around here this long."

"My bike got wrecked when those meteors came down. It should be fixed soon, and then I canget away from you!"

"Come on, Kevin. You must have guessed why there is storm here. When the weather was cleared to be clear for the next week or so. Come on, you always notice the little things in life. And don't worry it is something to be admired." He stopped speaking to get the bartenders attention. "Excuse me, sir. I would like a large brandy. Please fetch it for me." He drank the brand quick when he received it and turned his golden eyes back to Kevin. "Now snow, as you know, causes a lot of traffic problems. Ice on the roads. Sometimes it piles so high a vehicle can't even get on the road. It is especially difficult for motorcyclist to get around in this kind of weather."

Kevin was very angry at this pint, but then he was ready to remove Shuro's head from his shoulders. "You did this. You did this to keep me here!"

"It took you that long to figure it out. Please you know my gift with storms. Any way I had to delay you before I arrived so you wouldn't leave before I got to talk to you."

Kevin downed his drink then stood up to leave.

"Please, hear me out. It's good for both of use. Besides, your bike is still in the mechanic's garage."

Kevin didn't want to listen to his demon. He was one of the most annoying demons he had met. He wasn't exactly evil though and he was good natured, had never taken a human life, so Kevin couldn't bring himself to strike. He was right about that as well. He couldn't go any where at that time that Shuro couldn't follow him. Might as well to give him a shot. Kevin sat back down at the bar, burring his head in his hands once again.

"Cool. Now listen to me. The light show last night was no freak of nature. Trust that I am an expert at storms and freaks of nature. It was defiantly cause by some sort of spirit power being used in ways I haven't seen ever in my long life."

"I already know that."

"Yes you may believe it was cause by some sort of demon. Specifically the demon everyone in all the three worlds wants to find. I'll tell you this. I do believe he was somehow involved with its creation, but trust me when I say it wasn't his energy that was making that red halo fire lightning everywhere and send beast of fire all over Earth."

"Please Shuro; it had to be some sort of demon. It wasn't and couldn't be created by any human psychics or those fools in Sprit World."

"That is what it looks to us. But you must trust me when I say that the halo was not demonic energy. It was something else, something older than demons."

"Please don't tell me this is the end of the world and you and I must find some to stop it by finding this mystery guy whom you say is involved with the halo and the red lightning, to somehow stop an unstoppable god from awakening to destroy the universe. I have seen this plot in al most very fantasy movie and video game there is Shuro, now tell me the job you want me to help you with."

"Kevin this is the truth. I don't know what caused that halo. Or all the monsters to come from it. I do know what demonic energy is. I know what the sky and the wind feel like when a demon tries to make a force such as that halo. It wasn't a demon Kevin. You must agree there is something big happening in Makai or why would such a good price beset on one renegade?"

Kevin listened to Shuro's reasoning. It sounded like he was telling the truth. Kevin had to agree something big was coming over the horizon and it wouldn't be the first time it happened. He didn't want to believe it was another end of the world. Too many of those had already come close to happening. He thought of the mystery demon. If it wasn't all his power that made the halo appear, than it is possible for him to be caught. That was what Shuro was probably going to suggest.

"Okay, so there is something going on that is over our heads. What do you want me to do?"

"For starters care. You should care being a champion."

Kevin didn't enjoy being called that, though it was true.

"I want you to help me find this demon. I made the storm not just to keep you from leaving early. He is probably stuck on the road some kilometers east of here. We can catch him. However, I am not that physically strong. You are the most powerful man I know, Kevin. You must fight while I find a way to disable him."

"What then?"

"I don't know. We could turn him in, of course, and collect the reward. But he must know something about what the halo was and who has all of the people and demons every where by the collar looking for him. We will have to get out of here fast once your bike is cleared. The storm will only slow or competition for a while."

Kevin thought o the choice. Shuro was not going to let him say no. He storm would go on for weeks if that happened. He hated not knowing what was going on too. He most likely could take this demon whoever he was.

"Okay, I we catch him and find out what the hell is going on."

"Thank you for agreeing. I think owe youa drink. Barkeep, two scotches please." The barkeep had just finished wheeling out another round for the party which was thriving around them. He got the scotches after few minutes of Shuro asking. "I hope you like scotch. To our finding the truth. and may our luck also run high." Hey toasted by clicking their glassed together then quickly drinking the alcohol. Kevin had never taken a shot of scotch before. He coughed and gagged as it burned his throat.

Shuro laughed at this. Kevin was a young man it was not surprising that he might not have that much of a tolerance for hard liqueur. Still he found the young fire demon getting burnt from scotch amusing.

"Come now, is it so hard for you to digest simple alcohol?"

"Excuse sir."

Kevin turned his attention to a young man from off the street.

"The mechanic says your motorcycle is ready," he said in a heavy Russian voice.

"Very good, now you and me may go find this demon and perhaps find answers to the chaos that has been happening this last few mouths," Shuro spoke with great optimism.

In a few minutes Kevin had finished his scotch and was down on street with his bike parked. He dusted off the snow from his seat and sat down, firing up his engine.

"If wait a few minutes, I can clear path from you to ride," said Shuro.

"You know, Shuro?" Kevin shifted in his seat so as to see the storm demon. "I was never really worried about your snow."

Shuro saw a spike in Kevin's fiery aura. As his biked warmed up, the ice on the ground in front of the fore tire of the bike melted into water. He revved up the engine and accelerated, melting a path for him as he rode.

Shuro watched him ride away with some satisfaction that he would find truth that day. He had worried that the very young Kevin would quickly become too wrapped up in his amazing gifts and loose sight of what was important. The situation, at hand, provided him a chance to remind his demon friend that he still was half human. Kevin increased his speed as Shuro saw him hit the open highway.

Shuro closed his eyes and the wind began to grow around him. He slowly rose off the ground till he was free of any obstacle. He then let the wind carry him as it carries a kite and flew to catch up with Kevin on the road.

* * *

St. Petersburg truly had majesty to impress upon all whom see it. The history and drama that had played forth with its streets were impressive to anyone, including Hiei. He stood on the ledge of the roof of some building. He didn't care for most of city it was just another human settlement that he would now have to search through to find their fugitive, Tanneth.

It seemed he had evaded them once again even though it had only been half a day since they left New York to get to St. Petersburg and still even with is Jagan eye he could see his presence in the city. The scent of what had happed there though was still reeking throughout. The red halo that they had found out had formed above the city and spawned those hideous beasts had blanketed the city with a psychic residue that still so potent that it was nearly making Hiei dizzy. It gave him a nauseous feeling as though he had eaten something very rotten. Thankfully for Hiei he wasn't suffering alone.

Kuwabara had exceptional awareness and he also conveyed a feel of disgust for the scent of the city. The human was a gifted psychic to be certain but he was an idiot in the fire demon's mind.

The idea of the domino bothered Hiei the most, especially since his fight with Gaol. They claimed to be the greatest race there was and yet they are practically nonexistent only revealing themselves to others when they feel it is necessary for them. It made little sense to him. He saw first had what one of them could do, and yet all there power went to waste. No, was his thought. Something was in the process of being finished he knew. Not just by all the happenings of recent but by just the feel of what was to come. He could not see the future with his Jagan but it did not stop him from having his instincts toward the future. The air was cold and dry in the majority of places he went and in general he saw much fear, even in the humans who do not have any idea of what happens under their stuck up noses.

Hiei had little love for humans but he understood innocence and the truth in it. He was demon and violent by his nature but perhaps it was his sister's example of it that he knew the truth that life deserved to live. Of course he saw the other side. The demons and corrupt humans that spoil life and innocence with their petty and irreverent scams for glory, wealth, and power. They desired control over their lives and all the other live around them. He had lived for some time then. He knew how easy it was to hate. So he adopted a policy of indifference to all the horrific and good things in the worlds he had seen. To just leave it as is and not put his heart t on the line that was what he promised along time ago. Some called him ruthless, others called him skilled. Some, those that truly knew, understood his reasons for helping the detective Yusuke and his team save lives form the hands of some of the darkest beings to walk in any of the worlds. For this reason and that he had little choice from the Lord of Spirit World, that he would save their lives on many occasions.

He looked over the streets seeing nothing but the snow covered people shivering as they walked at a truly brisk pace to their cares or another building. He found heir discomfort amusing. He was a fire demon and there of did not like the cold, but that fact also made him immune to freezing to death. His red eyes glanced over an adjacent building and noticed damage to its structure. He could tell it had been recent, perhaps not even a day old. It was fire damage cause by what look to him as a bolt of lightning. _More damage. The halo must have shot them all over the city. _

He tuned completely around, trying to find the area where the halo was over the stories varied too much for him to know certain, thus why he was on the ledge of a building. Moving his eyes to the east he saw one headlight of a motorcycle head east very quickly. It reminded him of someone he knew at one time, but it didn't matter.

He glance over more suburban area and saw a building that seemed to have one side of it brunt to the around. That was a good place in his mind to pick up a trail. Hiei got himself ready to jump back down to the street when he heard some one do the same. Faster than eye could see Hiei was looking over the side where the sound came from with is katana drawn. He saw footprints from the landing but nothing else. He growled lowly. He didn't need someone to be following him. He already had enough problems with the snow and stench from what ever the halo was. He looked up and down the alley until he heard Yusuke's voice.

"Hiei, what the hell is taking you!?"

He glanced over the footprints one last time. He ran off the edge then and landed on the snow next to Yusuke.

"Well Hiei," he asked?

"A few blocks there is the area where the halo was over. Happy," he said with a cold sarcasm?"

"It's so cold," said Botan with a chilled stutter in her voice.

"Yeah, Kurama you said it wasn't due to snow for at least another week," said Yusuke.

"That was what the report said. This weather is not normal," Kurama returned.

"When is any thing ever normal these days," asked Kuwabara rhetorically.

The group made their way to the area as fast they could with the snow. Hiei looked over his shoulder no and then. Someone was following them. He had to wait till they got too close to do something. He focused his Jagan trying to sense them but here was nothing for him to pick up. Still he watched his back until Kuwabara starting asking dumb questions why he was looking back.

They arrived at the seen, which Hiei had described to them.

"Something's really weird about this place," said Kuwabara.

Hiei could feel the power much more strongly then. It had gone from a sort of sickening feeling to a fearful feeling. It was almost overwhelming. It was as he sense when in the presence of Toguro or, the dominion Gaol. _Was there a battle here? _

_"_It looks there was a battle here between two dominions I would guess from the energy that was left behind," stated Kurama.

"Still how does this help us? Tanneth isn't here anymore," Kuwabara said.

"We can ask nearby residents what happened," said Kurama.

"Yeah, but I don't get it," said Yusuke.

Everyone turned their attention to Yusuke, who examining a dent in the pavement

"Why," they said.

"Well when I fought Gaol, there were blast parks a few burnt buildings and more than one dent in the ground. Here, the place is practically clean."

"Not to mention the halo that was said to be in the sky, and all the meteors that came from it." said Kurama.

"Something happened," Genkai spoke, "the air is filled with psychic energy. It feels as if there was a portal opened here."

"You think he went back to the demon world," said Kuwabara?

"Possibly, but that wouldn't go along with why he came. He forced himself to this world so he could run from his enemies in Makai. He wouldn't want to go back," Genkai explained.

"We'll just have to ask him when we find him. The point is he is nearby," Hiei spoke with some bitterness. He was eager to redeem himself from his battle with Gaol.

"Yeah but where the hell do we look for him. The man is damn ghost," shouted Yusuke!

"Would you shut up?! This is the best chance we've had so far to nab him. It would be better if we don't blow it by all your bickering," Genkai said.

The group went silent.

"Fine now let's….," Genkai stopped talking and looked out of the alley into the street.

Hiei's Jagan glowed. "Someone is coming."

With a dash they all found hiding places at the side of the alley. Hiei position himself atop a drain pipe behind an outgoing in the wall. He had expected this person to show up with them sooner or later. He had been following them since he was on the roof. He drew his katana, holding it in his right hand waiting for the person to come in sight. He personally didn't expect him too. He had been good enough to follow far enough so as to fool him and get away. It wasn't likely he would come into the alley when she knew him to be there. Hiei concentrated listening for sounds a few blocks to along the street. He sensed something coming closer to them. _So he is that stupid after all._ Hiei tightened his grip as the energy came closer.

Yusuke clenched his fist when he saw a shadow go over the entrance to the alley. His grip softened when saw who entered.

It was a woman, a striking woman at that. She wore a strange armor suit that was decorated with odd devices and writing of some other language. The suit clung to her body, perfect outlining her figure. Yusuke let a shortened breath when she came into full view. She didn't notice them at first. Her attention went straight to the ground where impression was made. He hurried over to it and knelt down picking up some of the disintegrated concrete and letting it pour back to the ground.

Any anxiety Yusuke had went away at this point. He walked out of his vantage point and into the alley. She noticed him at once and stood up starring at him.

"Well this isn't what I had expected. Tell me if I am right, but you must be a dominion woman," Yusuke spoke with sarcastic voice. Hiei sighed deeply and jumped back down to ground level.

Kyra looked at the detective carefully. He was exactly as Gaol had described to her. He was a little agitated by being called "dominion" by this little weak human but she let it pass. She had little time to play game with humans though this one was already getting on her nerves. Even Tanneth gave her more respect than that.

She saw the fire demon land right beside him. He was something. Gaol had said he was overly powerful for a demon of his stature. She noticed a bandana around his forehead hiding his Jagan Eye. _So he does have one. _She wished she had time to meet the humans. She was one of a few dominions, who bore some respect for other races.

"You must be the human Gaol told me about," Kyra said to Yusuke.

"So you are one of the Dominion," Kuwabara exclaimed!

"I would be careful where I used that word." she warned him, "Where I come from it has meanings you don't know."

Kyra laughed at his bewildered response.

"Okay then. Where is Tanneth," asked Yusuke?

"Why do think I am here, Yusuke Urameshi?"

"So you are looking for Tanneth as well," said Kurama?

Kyra turned around to address the speaker. His green eyes and red hair caught her attention at once.

"You must be Yoko Kurama." Kyra walked a few steps toward him.

"You've heard of me?"

"Quite," she said.

She turned around and walked over to Yusuke and Botan. "My name is Kyra and I have come to help you."

**-Special thanks to Noom-Moonlight Wolf for creating the character _Shuro._**

**-Special thanks also to FlyBoy-62 for creating the character _Kevin._**

**-Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys keep me going.**

**(PLEASE READ) Check my C2 communities. Trust me when I say th8e best stories on them. More staff and reviews wanted. Come on guys.**

**!!METALLICA!!**

**-Thanks for reading.**


	14. Jump into the Fire

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

The cold was like a well sharpened knife running down Tanneth's back when he emerged from the building into the icy wind. He hadn't received as much sleep as he had hopped for. Chen Shin was to blame for that.

It was unimaginable, for him at least. Then when he considered what horrors the Master had authorized for his "divine" purpose he shouldn't be surprised since it was those truths that drove him into exile among his own, which many still held him in. His slaying of the Master though powerful and god-like had set him into an awkward relation ship with the others of his own. None of them held much love for the Master at that time but they still felt uneasy of his destruction. Really it was as though their purpose was done. What ever direction they had strove down before his reign only he could remember and he by the time of his death was not the same man or rather god as he was before. To describe his relation ship over them is complex. It laired through many levels, some visible others non one could see or even ponder of what they are. He was a lord of prescience, of telepathy and other mind powers which he used at his amusement. He enough of how the mind and spirit correspond and how the physical coordinates with the psychological, to put the heads of the Spirit world to utter disgrace. He truly was the greatest among them, in mind, power and ability. All knowledge had come through him. When Tanneth in his magma rage used his power to rip the very cohesion of the Master's cells into nothing but dust, that source dried and they were left motionless. The Praetors, once respected and admired, lost all influence over their lower peers. Some saw them as traitors and other saw them as old and tired worthless farts. This made the Dominion, the greatest of all the being's civilization break into its many sub-sects and sub-federations. The wide space encompassing most of the Universe became a realm of anarchy that not even the sturdiest of their commandos could survive long in with out threat of challenge and conflict.

Though the Praetors lost most of what they had before wielded without thought, no one step up to challenge them. Not one of the many proud leaders wanted their tile and power. The lack of arising usurpers said to Tanneth that the title "Praetor" itself had become a mark of sham for them. A wound that they shown in the open but tired to erase its existence they had become. .For Sincion the tile of Master of Assassins was given when, Osiris slew Asriel after Asriel allowed Tanneth to pass. The hatred they had shared was fierce. Asriel knew he had no chance of defeating Osiris and let himself die quickly. The irony was great, but the implications it would prove to have would be much greater. Sincion still held control of many of the Contingency's sub-sects which he used to create his own source of control in hope counteract all of what the Master had set out to perform in his interminable reign over them. What the purpose was he did not care. He used prescience more often and more often hoping to see what he had seen in the universe. The level of which he dived into the no-regions where time has little effect became dangerous. Warlock advised his new peer to hold down, that he was using the gift unwisely. Sincion ignored the Praetor from that point. His determination rivaled that of Tanneth and the Praetor himself. He set about his work, at times spending years in deep trances feeling through the quantum fabric, moving his fingertips along the seams, feeling the woven stings that held their reality together. It was something that he could not describe. Prescience was dangerous and rare thing even for the greatest of all the races.

Argon joined Sincion shortly after Tanneth had done. It seemed like an all star team. They had the great revolutionary that killed the Master, the Intelligence Master that found the way to do so, and one of the greatest commanders and warriors to have held a mace. For some time the union was so indeed. For long years they explored possibilities and discovered invisible sects that had sealed all eyes from them. Tanneth went on many adventures into space and the lowest regions of the demon world Makai. The more adventures he took on and the more time was spent by Sincion in his deep trances the more Sincion himself seemed to change. It was not quick just slow and camouflaged form the view of Tanneth.

As the days grew drearier at the Moonscare the more Tanneth fell from his usual boyish exterior. Time wore on him heavily at the truth which he had discovered. He began to long for the days of ignorance and the days where he had no worries.

Slowly and surely the time created a being that was other than Sincion and only the hard steel frame, that refused to die, remained of Tanneth. Happiness was drained form them in the long years that they had wasted chasing after the purposes theta lead them to where Tanneth found himself then in the snow of Russia. He wished he had a more productive life. He found a reason for the demons' longing for the flesh of humans then. Envy, a deadly sin the humans called it. They wanted they blissful family life that the humans had cherished. They had once been that way but then where only faint reflections. The mirror that shot those reflections began to crack by the vengeful wailing of an old wind. Revenge, murder, death, pain, strife, war these thing encompassed the mighty Dominion. They gave sincere smiles and greetings to them as they sharpened claws for the feast of the ages.

The proverbial noose was tied and the gallows stood tall in front of the dominion. What would come of his failing and Sincion's puppet hands made to perform the awful task that was ripe within his mind. It scratched him so subtlety and nudged him so easily over long days of near darkness in the far north in the shadow of the great Moonscare. He knew it not. Sincion saw only the light which was reflected from a far away truth. He didn't care of the implications of what he had planned of what he twisted Tanneth to prepare out of the great trust that had been established when the reign of the Master ended. While he wanted to rid the domino of the dominant hand that held them to be humble, though all other races would say they were far from that it was the truth of them. Breed out was the naïve nature which was so potent in most other beings. While their strength was unparalleled once it waned it was likely to fall. Sincion was no exception even with his unusual gift for prescience.

Tanneth was the soldier, the one who bore might against the mighty with the mind of a philosopher, he was very youthful when his insurrection in the Dominion began, thus he was truly remarkable to have the success when far wiser had died far more quickly. He was a commando selected for his speed and endurance to join the most elite of all warriors. He had little idea of what it meant at the time he was accepted and was placed in the trials form his conditioning. He was as arrogant as the human youth who join their armed services. The dominions were not different in that respect. They were arguably the most arrogant of children before their wisdom was obtained by long years in the campaigns which spanned billions of miles across the whole of eternity. He gained much knowledge of combat upon his return. Many do perish in the wars but those who live have a power that was unmatched by the other races. Tanneth used his knowledge in the days of his strikes against rebels and insurgents who sought the Dominions dissolve into the black abyss of space. He had a pride in his people which lead him to serve his Master well and earned much respect from all. The madness that was the last years of the reign of the Master didn't dawn upon him for some time. Only after death had visited those around him that he wondered with all the vastness of the home they had built with the raw elements of time that they needed to spend more life to create a greater home? The question of how great hat they had to become grew and grew nurtured by his love for life and joy that was in him during his young years as soldier. The question was one at first would seem miniscule to that task at hand but it came the more potent. Time had a way of making all things grow including the pride Tanneth held in the might of the arm of the Dominion. He never wanted to see an end. Before long he would encounter Warlock, his Chief of War. The Praetor in appearance was tired and old but held the greatest force to be seen. He was not the strongest of all dominion. Osiris held that title as the Master of Metal. He was the commissioner of the commanders, he had the might all what was built by Osiris and all that was found by Asriel, the Master of Assassins. Warlock would show the soldier the art of war and power through absolute force. He told the truth of how dominions held their power over all. Invulnerability. He told of the need to have no rivals to smash all others. The first meeting of the two gave the impression to Tanneth that the Praetor was nothing but an old war hawk. It came to later after his occasional meaning. Force of fist and of mind. He understood absolute force was invisible and at the same time everywhere to be seen. It opened his eyes to how he was under the lease like a dog. How all the dominions in the universe bowed to a master that he never had even seen and would not see for a long time after his epiphany of his servitude.

It all was hoped to end with the final breath of the Master. It was not so. It ran in contrast to the reason it was purposed. It was so obvious later. A house divided cannot and will not stand. They had been divided for eons from the Masters design to reshape them which he did well. He held all the strings over them. The strings that kept them to stay as an empire. The size of the nation should had been a well seen sign to what would happen, Tanneth saw how different they were, but he could let the madness to remain until they were nothing but leased berserkers willing to devour all of the world in their wickedness. They were not demons which could be played like that sort. Then it came that Sincion and he would destroy the memory of the Master over all of their people. End his legacy not by death but using the technology and wisdom they had. That was the charter, the page which their book of deeds to reshape their kind had begun. But like all the great novels it was not to be theirs without a struggle and a price.

Then many years and centauries later Sincion and him finally fell away from each other becoming foes in a clashing struggle. They both were locked then. They had no choice but to face the will of the other as to find the truth and purge themselves of the pain that set in on them from their war on the offspring of a leviathan.

Tanneth felt fear, fear of something more elusive than he knew. He like had some of the most beautiful dreams and the most horrible nightmares. He was scarred by the deeds he did in the name of conquest but not in the way to drive him into fear. They left their mark on him by his immense power. It was a fatigue, a sort of pressure hat he discovered a long while back. With his eyes half closed he could still see the image however intangible it was. The burning cold he stood in reminded him. The flash in the skies of St. Petersburg reminded him. The memory of the beast he had seen in his thoughts. The great beast in the belly of the abyss calling, beckoning him to come.

It was dream he knew. It had to be something induced by the entire trauma that he had put his body through to kill the Master. No other explanation stood firm when he looked deeply on the subject. Just a dream, a dream that had brought him the only terror he knew. He a soldier was not one to feel fear of an enemy. Fear was something bred out of his class by the Master. Fear unto itself hurt a man hurt a soldier. Fear in the dominions was down sized to caution and wisdom. It was not needed in their mark. They meant not to have any thing to fear, so the emotion was erased. Still Tanneth knew the odd sensation was fear. He had feared the Master in a similar way. A gene that demanded respect and humility caused him toward that, but pure terror of any thing was not in his nature.

Tanneth closed his eyes and quitted his mind form the anxiety in his sleepy sate. He brought the memory fourth from its den of woe. He went through it recreating all the senses that came in the order they occurred. He felt burning the cold sting that it set upon his nerves. The death that endlessly waltz around him, bring the hopelessness that it was. The sinking feeling of nothing. Power lost and mind insane. The fear came then, the dim flame that flickered with a perverted malign aura that wished pain to come. He felt it. His mind in strife and his body in pain, Apathy came to be him. Malice building a force like the hammer of war wishing to crush all others lay beneath the mask of suffering. Then he remembered it, though e never wanted to. The eyes of a great animosity pierced into him. He drifted then in the void of despair. Starring into them petrified by the power they held over him. It stretched a great arm calling him close. The name was there as well. That horrible name. He never thought of it or spoke it. It stood there on the edge of his mind, never leaving, never revealing it to him, but he knew it, and knew it well.

Tanneth remained in his trance state until the brotherly voice of Chen called him from the fear. Tanneth's heard him clearly but it was moment before he removed himself from his mind. It laid heavily on him. He wanted it gone but he had to know why it was so. Why of all the dominions was he having these dreams. He wondered of Sincion. Was he being affected by prescience? Tanneth was ignorant of all the power the skill of prescience had. _Tell me my brother. Do you have these moments of hopelessness? _

"Tanneth."

Looking up to the eyes of the young domino Chen Shin Tanneth questioned the decision that was made. It wouldn't have mattered to him if the boy didn't carry an item was worth more than the Earth to the remaining contingency. He wanted the kid to stay with him so he could protect and ensure that safety of the precious cargo as well as Chen's life. Still it was most likely he was not to be clear of Argon for that long. Soon the wolves would arrive, so to speak.

"I can only give one sound piece of advice when you arrive their."

"…and that would be…..." said Chen.

"Don't drink the water," it was sound advice.

Chen was somewhat amused he didn't thing Tanneth to be one to make a joke especially in that moment which was the most importance to the both of them. "If you are trying to give me health advice….."

"It is an old proverb of my battalion. It means in a foreign place you never give the chance of a vulnerable point to exploit. In Makai, even most of the plants are out to kill those that that live. Some of the beast have abilities that will mean your end if you are careless there. It is not a very beautiful place in most areas. Demons, the foul creatures, have corrupted the once vibrant life that was there. Upon arrival I only suggest that you rest in a sturdy tree or better rock. Even then you are at high risk. The best way to survive is to never go into the bush. Wide country is much safer than a dense woodland," Tanneth said it all with a sternness that forced respect from the young Skyler and from the half dominion Chen.

Chen knew it was something that Tanneth would not respond well, but he had to ask. "What if I encounter another….another of us?" he asked.

"It is unlikely you will find them they will most likely find you, but you are not known to them as a hybrid. Whatever you do avoid them if possible. They will look into the area you arrive in for they will sense the tear in the worlds." Tanneth passed away from them for a few moments wit his hand on his chin. "There is only one that might not slay you. If you are found say you wish to see Warlock. He may understand my reasoning for putting the stone in you. One last thing I must also say, the name Osiris, NEVER….go see him or to meet him"

"Who is Osiris?" asked Skyler.

"He is an old friend if you know what I mean." He turned once and folded his arms over his chest, "He and Warlock are Praetors. They once held some of greatest power and knowledge in the universe, and they still do keep some, even in this divided time. Avoid him if all possible. He will not warm up to the idea of there being a hybrid that is half human. If you value your and her life, don't go searching for him."

Skyler brought her shoulders back when Tanneth turned to her. She could guess by his glance what he was thinking even with that ego on top of his head. The slow movement from the ground to her and the low sigh of regret she and most women always had the habit of picking up on. He began to speak slowly as if to be polite, "Skyler, I don't need to tell you of what kind of fire you are about to jump into."

She gave a breath of disgust and responded with a subtle fierceness. "Tanneth you fought me before and you have seen how powerful I am. I can handle it. And plus you'll need someone to watch him, with the bomb he is carrying."

"I would prefer me going though. It was once a beautiful place but now all the good things seem to have come here. Be weary of everything there."

A somber silence followed Tanneth's epitaph. It unto itself was an omen of what was going to happen. The air change all at once. From a fine pine scent to pockets of humid air reeking with the smell of decomposing mater al it changed. Skyler's nose picked it up first followed by the little white fire wolf Flame. The pups became uneasy as the time went on. Skyler felt a chilling aura around her, like an electric charge coming into her. Her leg stung as the claws of Ice the swiftest of her small pack, grazed her skin as he nervously jumped against her. She looked up at Tanneth as the wolves ran in panic around her. He did nothing but stare into one direction. He didn't blink but his eyes changed focus as if they were trying to see something.

Chen looked on in awe of his new compatriot. He knew of what he was doing. He told him. His mind with all its speed was still catching up to the moment. He wanted to believe things should have been different for him all his life. He was always told to accept reality and worked with it make it better. Believing something as radical as what was happening still seemed like a leap of faith. He shook his hoping it would help clear his thoughts. _It's real. It's real! _He repeated those words over and over in his mind. His thoughts never wandered as he starred.

Tanneth blank his mind. He imagined the rifted opening and seeing the demon world, Makai, in his view. He saw the air currents as they flowed with the cold wind of Russia. The morphing waves merging and twisting into the pace as the pressure changed. Slowly the waves thickened like a veil of electricity. He looked beyond it and saw the dark soil. The wrangled tress with wicked branches growing over the path grew clear. He saw the sky blooming with animosity of the creatures which ruled it. He feel was hot but as lifeless as a desert. It was Makai. He knew he had success in finding it. He blocked the thoughts of the demons when he began to open the portal. He put his hands against the veil, moving his fingers along the flawless surface of the barrier. He pushed feeling it give way to his power. He slowly put more pressure. A stinging came as the energy flowed around his hands. The burning became more intense as he pushed on farther. He moved the pain from his mind seeing only the world beyond the world he needed to reach. The barrier fought him as if fought all the unnatural breaking of the physical with the mental powers His nerves arched with the agony. The fire of the barrier bolted out and hit his chest trying to stop the piercing. It seemed like he was hurting nature herself to Tanneth. Every time he opened the doorway it seemed some part of the universe died with the last pitch of pain that came to him. Like the sweet death striking a little bird on his conscious, innocence felt as though it had raped when he cut his hole. A tear seemed to come to his eye from the pain and the mental stress he once thought. In time Tanneth felt that it was indeed death and vain that he broke when two far a way points were brought close together. Like a cold air it hit him as he finished the opening.

Skyler and Chen starred at it in awe. It looked a monster ready to devour them to Skyler, like the forbidding surface of the ocean when a storm was in the sky. The air around it also felt forbidding to her. It was a surreal feeling and it frightened her. Chen grinned his teeth walked toward and she followed despite her far of the monster. Her desire to see the new world came over her common sense and she followed Chen and stood by Tanneth.

Next to the old soldier she see the dark damp ground of an unpaved road covered by a thin array of trees which looked as unworldly as they were. Chen's eyes looked on them like Aham over the great ocean. He was eager to see his heritage and find the truth which his new compatriot spoke to him of. His determination was not likely to be broken by the sight on a strange creature walking the road like the white wale under the fierce surface of the water. The noise that filled the air was not that of liquid but the thunder of lightning. Like a wall of electricity, and power surging through lines. Tanneth backed one step and turned to see them.

"There is no way to tell where you end up. The energy lining the worlds will carry you for a time before you land in Makai. You should be near each other if you jumped quickly after the other does. Just hope you don't' end up in some demon's nest. When you're ready."

Skyler stepped forward slowly, her eyes fixed on the mighty colossus before her. Her young pups followed at her heels. She stopped again as the energy grew in furry. Holding her sword tight she lunged forward in a run hitting the hard wall of energy. _It burns!!! _She opened her mouth to try but was pulled away as if she was in a great river. She squirmed and kicked trying to regain some control over herself. It grew hot at first but quickly went to an ice chill as she moved on, the noise faded from the thunderous roar to murmur then to silence. The streamline around her seemed to calm and she felt like she was flying over the highest clouds. He opened her eyes. A cosmos of lights was around her. They passed quickly as she moved with the unseen current toward some destination. They were beautiful. They showed off rays of light of all colors like the stars in the sky. She did not find any words to describe in her mind, but it would stay with her of a long time.

In an instant a light surrounded her blinding all from her view. It waned to a blue mist. Skyler remembered losing her self like her soul began to diffuse into the mist and equal itself throughout the space. She floated until the fist faded to black and found her in the dirt.

It was a blur of water until her vision retuned and her thoughts collected. She found herself at the edge of a cliff over looking some sea which the sun was setting behind. Looking up into the east she saw to moons rising over the peak of a small mountain.

She had made it. She was in Makai, the demon domain and the home of Tanneth's race, or at least one of their homes. She looked over the land in slight disbelief. It wasn't like Tanneth had said it was. The sun was red and orange like that of Earth and the two moons resembled the lone moon of the Earth. The sea itself too was also not bad. It was beautiful in fact. The mountains shown with a forest green with dark soil brown peaks. The sky was a slur of blue and purple, while it set into twilight. The stars began to give their majesty as the day yielded to the night. I was just like her home. Some way better than her home because no large skyscrapers or industrial factories to ruin the land with unnatural toxicity. She could see while some people disliked human form that view, but it wasn't all bad at her home as she remembered. While the outside looked striking and wonderful she was certain a different view would come to her as she spent time wondering the land with Chen. She felt homesick as she would not see her own family. She held that hope always even though it was unlikely as she knew. It seemed ever so more distant now she was in another world in another part of the universe. She looked unto the moons, as though they were some kind of deity. She was a wolf, a werewolf in truth. The moon held comfort for her. They were familiar to her. Her past life came in feelings as she looked at the dual satellites. She wished for her' family's good luck and fortune then bowed. She spent a moment in silence for the memory to stink into her thoughts.

He eyes opened as Tanneth's words came back. _They half to be around here somewhere. Close I know. _She felt a weird presence like that which she felt in the Himalayas. It had to be Chen Shin. Looking at the tree line bellow where she stood she saw a group of white wolves running toward her. _They made it! _The cubs ran at her as though they had been separated for mouths. Elated to be in presence, they jumped and barked at her legs. She knelt down hugging them and kissing them affectionately.

More barks came in the distance. A black figure ran behind a larger group of snow white wolves. Skyler stood up quickly at the sight of him running down the hill to meet them sooner. Her stress melted away when she saw the black figure's face. She slowed down and petting the cubs as they came but never removed her eyes from the man. Chen was no different than when he jumped in the fire, no different when she first saw him. He slowed down as he came closer, walking slowly toward her. She saw him then in a different light like something was revealed from he was in the hotel room. Chen's face relaxed as he saw her. So far it was not as bad as Tanneth had said but6 he wasn't one to lie. They starred into each others eyes, not moving, not paring, and not worrying. Chen thought it was for once a good day had come and his life of crime was at an end.

The dual moons rose over the twilight land in unison, always staying one distance, one angle, one direction with each other.

* * *

Red lightning and blue lightning erupted as the tear began to collapse back into the barrier. It hit the ground traveling along the ice until it reached soil or Tanneth. He was throne back but the sensation was all too familiar to him to be knocked down like he had been in the earlier days. It was still painful though. His ligaments and spark with a positive charge and the muscles in his hand and lower arm twitched and spasmed. It would wear off in a few moments but the burning feeling was there to stay for a while. 

The humidity in the air which was so one would think they were in the Caribbean while the tear was at its full glory, waned and dissolved until nothing but the smell of ice was traceable.

Tanneth walked from the site calming his woes. He had just let a sphere stone get out of his grasp. He had let a piece of dominion technology something that vital to his success in the war of assassins he was engage in with his old compatriot Sincion. It was no in the breast of barely adult dominion with no experience in true combat eagerly run into the area which Sincion could force out most of strength. He was having trouble dogging demon hunters and he put the stone in a world where Bashar's riders could hunt without restraint. He regretted it but considering how close one of the bounty hunters was to him now the decision was better than the alternative. He walked briskly back toward the city.

The lights of St. Petersburg were as bright as they had been the last time he saw them the night last. Aluminating the sky with their aura like a beckon to all those weary and tired from travel as he had been and was then they were. Small lights and noises could be heard as planes and other flying vehicles moved in the sky to the air field that was some miles away from Tanneth. The thought then crossed him of finding his altered jet fighter. He could reach it after he had dealt with his pursuers.

He could feel the fire as one raced to him at high speed. He was eager. Tanneth stopped walking and looked over the hill that leads to a side Road which was to the main highway. The highway after Tanneth followed it. It was the most direct path for one would on a motor vehicle. Tanneth heard the low revving of the engine in air, becoming louder as the waited longer. The demon coming was most like fire. His energy seemed to dance around him and his motor vehicle as he came closer. Tanneth removed the cloak he used to blend with the humans. Revealing his Sentinel armor. It warped around his arms and showed off the crest of the dominion. The crest which Tanneth had so long fought under and now would fight under it again.

Tanneth readied his knife, and if needed his black blade. If this demon wanted a battle then he would get what he desired. The sound was clear in the air, even a human could here it flutter in the air as the engine accelerated over the small hill toward him. _This should be quick. _He saw the bike rise over the summit leaving the ground and traveling in the air. Ice left the continuing spinning wheels sending small water droplets onto Tanneth's brow. The shocks bent low as the wheels touched the ground and forced back the momentum causing the bike to bounce onto its back wheel, it a display of noise.

The rider was likely trying to intimidate Tanneth, but that machine was a pitiful rusted mechanism. He had seen mechanics of such glory that humans couldn't think of their practical purposes. The rider steadied his heading and increased the throttle. The rear wheel threw shards of ice crystals into the air as the bike burned its fuel with maddening heat thanks to its rider's own power. He drew a red sword and scrapped it a long the snow. Flames ran down the blade as it was raised to smite Tanneth. The blow came close to hitting Tanneth. The speed of which the rider was able to strike was quick and he was deadly accurate. It meant nothing, for Tanneth didn't move. He closed the edge of his knife on the red blade and wrenched it from his hands. The fire whirled and burst away as it flew freely in the air. The snow melted and evaporated around the blade when it returned to the snow, and the rider lost he balance fallen with his motor bike rolling over and smashing it self along the stones.

A myriad of images flashed before Kevin's eyes fast enough that he lay in shock as he was left weaponless and his newly repaired motor cycle was broken once again out of its working order. _Another reason not to take blind contracts. _Once his headed leveled he was on his feet facing the demon or what ever he actually was. He didn't look that formidable and his spirit energy wasn't anything to be proud of. He stood wondering how he was brought off his broke so easily. A second glance revel the answer to him. He wore armor that wasn't any demon's for the reason it was too advanced for any of them to make it. It was fashioned in way that the armor was very beautiful yet Kevin could see clearly the advantages of it. The smooth cuts of the plate replaced with something that resembled mail to give maximum mobility while nothing was really sacrificed in defense. It was a work of art and war. Certain other aspects became clear. His eyes were fierce for a humanoid demon and they seemed to scan Kevin even when his eyes remained fixed, like some machine. He was formidable now. His body was obviously conditioned for combat, Kevin saw, it was like his own. _Always be careful, why do I always forget? _

He saw his sword only a few dozen feet from him and luckily his foe did not stand in his way. He called out to Glamdring and the soon after the hilt of the blade came to his hand.

The fire demon bought sword up pointing the blade at him. It was a challenge and a challenge Tanneth wasn't at liberty to refuse. He saw it was to be a battle of swords and with the slightest command his morphed from its silver streamline shape to a black blade. He pointed it out swing it behind him giving space to accelerate the sword of a deadly swipe.

The moment tensed as the warriors planned out their attacks to the other. Tanneth could see the ire demon having considerable speed t his own. _He will not let me get close enough to knock him down. Maybe he will survive an attack so I can learn perhaps a little edge of intelligence over Sincion. _

A minute passed and Kevin considered striking first but he found a better strategy to find what other skills the demon or what ever had. _Now I am being careful. _Kevin remained completely focused only for a short period. He began to think of what Shuro was doing, he was supposed to be helping him in their capture. Kevin how long he could hold against this. He wasn't any pushover demon; he was close to his own class of power. That presented a lot of problems. Kevin had to win this or he would… it was doubtful he would leave alive if he lost this demon.

The moments that pass through the flying lives of humans were so long to the both of them. Kevin only grew only more agitated. It would, or rather it might kill him in the first strike, but once he got going and the adrenaline crashed into his muscles he would loose most of the frustration he was having with his knew ally. He silently cursed Shuro in his mind before hen noticed the air was swirling like a subtle cyclone around them. He guessed he noticed it too but his eyes remained as fierce as they would always be. _What is he doing? _His ally had something in plan for he must have guessed the advisory would be powerful. _If he runs he set me up and it is not like I will survive to find out? What is he doing? _The nigh around Tanneth and Kevin grew ever more the darker as the clouds of the snow storm seemed to become more dense but the fall remained the same. Tanneth who had experienced conditions far more radical suspected nothing of the sort of a demon such as Shuro controlling the weather, even though he had heard of it being done before. He kept tight waiting for the fire demon to break eye contact a chance for him to immobilize him without effort. He could it their but that wasn't very sporting He would kill him just after he got what he needed. Tanneth's thoughts brought him back as the eyes of the fire demon became more familiar. Gaol had said to him of demons and skilled humans who used their powers to "fight" evil demons and send them back to Makai. He had heard them before too but they were not taken as seriously as they were taken on Earth he knew. _Perhaps this demon is one of them. He is considerably stronger the mean of what I have seen so far. This might work out better than the last few days have seemed to prophecies to me. _He bent low as the fire demon moved his sword out further.

Kevin was in earnest waiting to see the speed of Tanneth. He focused on keeping his breathing controlled and his eyes opened to all the angles. Tanneth decided it time enough spent, ducking down and his sword back he charged to the right and forward keeping the back of the blade on the attack side so it would just break bones instead of slaying his blood and staining red the white snow.

Kevin saw it. It was swift when his eyes were clear he knew he was almost at him. He was ready though. From his palm of large crimson fire ball manifested.

"Burn."

The red flame came at him like the sweet death air that flew threw the void.

* * *

_Serenity was prized by many, even those who in their nature are not peaceful beings. Life forms that define themselves through the destruction of another still become of serenity as a blessing. They build their lives in the blood and secretion of the life which thrives in men. The silent wings of death circle around them and the fear of that death thrives into a long circle which ends in death then continues on to more death. Thus a fear of the dark always haunts them. They isolated from the light, desiring only the darkness and not hear any but the serenity of the sound of silence. There they build their fortress around their corrupt hearts and thus ultimately seal their demise and end in a bitter loneness which will never subside. Many for one reason or another are lost into their minds and find their caves to which they hope death will not find them. Starved of life they drift into the void filled with nothing but the sweet serenity to which they drift and are lost. The frayed ends of their sanity become tattered and broken until their gift of reason is destroyed and nothing, but the primal, remains. Those who of themselves are not strong enough perish while drifting in the lifeless void. When the sanity torn beyond repair and scattered they, that is their soul, dies in the dark. With logic and conscious gone, malice takes hold of the remaining shadow weaving it into the primal beast, the terrible monster. In the sweet serenity it finds a new way, to live by death. Thus they utter a terrible cry of rage and revenge. Fueled with jealously and unjust reasons of hate, they break their shell, tear down the mighty walls which made them the destroyer and find the light again. They live to kill. To end those who had not suffered. To make all suffer and to make all dark. But they are shadows. Soon their darkness wanes in the glory of a greater light. They retreat to the fortress of solitude and hide from the good for the shame mares them and the light burns their strength. Some do not return. They remain in the light. Robbed of power and might they are forced to see the petty primitive murders they are. Thus again they suffer for lights heals the deep wounds slowly and old pains return they see the lie of why they longed for vengeance they see the beauty and good that they once were. Faced with despair and disgrace often the road is too long. Faith which glimmered for a moment is again covered by the black ooze of the malignant primal demon inside. Seeking removal from pain they longer care. With new awareness death greets them warm. They say goodbye to the world to which they suffered never wishing to see it again. The sad but true story of the scarred. While the circle claims those who are lost. A force a great comes to save some of those who wail with agony of regret and wish for death to return them to the sweet serenity. The love of another corrupts the judgment and destroys the malice, and the broken soul lost in the shell feels the rays of the healing light. Confused and frightened they run away in disgrace for the joy of love seemed too bright for their dark hearts to bear, too glorious to be blackened by their misdeeds. They shun all the friends the hold them close and seek to return the cold fortress to which they fall back to the circle of despair and the lock of death to which they know so well. They the darkness their old friend the one that never changes. Love does not die it lives and thrives in the sweet serenity and in the sound of silence whispers a silent plea to return to glory to return the red dawn and the white light. But the old fear of the dark comes home and gives them false strength to fend off the silent whispers of the righteous. A battle which prolongs until they weep in submission and with the power of a god rip the walls and smash the boundaries till the goal of love and is restored, commences. Long years can pass until it realized. Thus they cast down the sword, bid farewell the old night which they once as kings of nothing. The selfishness dies and only the will to love rules. The purity and beauty and fragility it is protected by sweet amber glow of logic reborn in the glory of a god passing. Thus the story ends, of the corrupt becoming the pure, the weak becoming the strong, the pale becoming the bright, the dark becoming the light, the black the becoming the white, the devil becoming the angel. _

The dogma of the Master ran still clear in his ears as his horse bet down to fuel its huge appetite. He sat there half asleep half troubled by what was happening to him and to his old friends who were once full of life and were then full of despair. He hated the Master for it. And even still in his hatred the cold prophesizing propaganda of his tyranny dominated over his head, over his mind and over his actions. He closed his eyes n his exhaustion. _I'll never get over it. _With the Master dead he felt moiré ruled than even. He would wake up in his quarters and expect to see strings attached to his limbs. He felt like a doll or voodoo made humble by the harsh sting of sharp pins.

His eyes felt heavier and his head bent lower as he sought relief from the stress he was under that day. The closed without him wanting to and he fought to keep them open. Gradually he blinked more often and often until they shut completely. The darkness was peaceful. The serenity of his tired mind soothed him. Even in his sleep the worlds were still very clear. Thoughts feel silent though as his head began to calm and go into the trance of rest.

His horse let out a low muttered and galloped a few meters forward to find better plants to eat. The peaceful black tuned back to the colorful world of Makai as Bashar was shaken awake. He sighed greatly. He wanted to sleep even though it was gross mar against what he was tired to do he was tired as beings get. Sleep gaze some time to forget and enjoy life rather than the very real hell he was living in at the moment. He shook his head trying to give strength to the muscles in his eye lids but only succeeded in making himself dizzy giving a headache to work him down further. The horse spent to the side and to the other side a few steps getting a firm balance in the shallow mud. His rocked around as though he was asleep, and fell down again as his horse stopped muttering. He put his hand through his short hair spreading the dew which settled there when he was falling asleep at the reins.

The weather was damp and dreary reflecting his attitude quite well. The day was coming to an end and all the meaningless preparations were weighing in on him. He had been a chief captain not for Sincion or Argon but for Tanneth, was not as motivated to do their wishes as his old magester. There was bound between them that he would honor save for they were the allies of Tanneth. At that moment he was standing y waiting for orders to go find and perhaps destroy his friend. A paradox it was. He wouldn't kill Tanneth. Still he held a fear of Sincion like all the others did. Like the shadow girl Mel and even Argon. The signs he was giving of in the recent years were shared by the Master and frightened all the dominion. Fear for them was always unwelcome as they were meant not to fear.

His horse was still gorging himself. He was usually frustrated by their appetites (that were much superior to their Earthly cousins) since he was exhausted he didn't care. There were three of them out that day and nothing was happening. His eyes' muscles began to fail him once again and sleep came over him. Almost an hour passed as he sat motionless on the composite saddle. The horse still wasn't near finished eating with his armored head began to clear the area far to the side of the trial. Bashar was too deep in sleep by that point to notice the movement. His head filled with dreams of pax. The old years when first flew to distant worlds and rode machines to victory over the vile enemy as he knew them as. Then His mind began to see the innocence and relive the day when he fled Sentinel and flew until he found Tanneth and Kyra. It was the same each time save for the man he saw as Tanneth gradually changed till it almost was not him. He never took notice to it but it loomed there in the far reaches of the powerful mind of the dominion rider.

More minutes came by till one another rider came to look for her sleeping captain. She rode slowly and quietly with the horse not making a hoof sound in the mud. The weather was growing damper and she had begun to wonder of the reason she was out there. Her slender face and black are were dripping with water as removed her helmed and attached it the composite saddle. She dismounted off the horse whispering to it to stay put and she walked over to the slumbering Bashar. She walked slowly with a short stumble for her feet got stuck in the mud once or twice. Once beside the horse moved its snout to greet her. She patted him assuring him he was a friend. She leaned up close to his ear and spoke clearly.

"Captain I think It is safe to say that this area is clear of anyone," she said.

The words echoed in his mind clearly and being drowsy didn't tell right off if was her. He swiftly reached for the hilt of his blade. He began to unsheathe when a firm grip held him still. Getting his head back he refocused and saw her.

"Edge," he shook his head twice and blink a few dozen times. "What?"

"Captain as ordered we dispersed and patrolled the surroundings. There is no one here. I think there is better sleeping are over at the barracks," she spoke trying to hide her amusement of the Captain being off guard.

Bashar's head still ached but he was getting his nerve back finally by that time. "I think all this is a big waist of time. Let's go find Riff and get ridding back to the Moonscare."

Edge starred with a surprised look as he rode away. He was not so outspoken usually. She then mounted her steed and rode after him. She came up blind him and spoke to him in his blind spot, "Captain, are serious about that?"

"What?"

"Are you serious that this is a waste of time?" she repeated to him.

He slowed down and rode next to him. "Yeah I am. The Moonscare has nothing to fear of any onlookers in this area. Sincion is just keeping me….keeping us away, until he can get a fix on Tanneth with his prescience. Then the hunt begins."

Edge remained quiet for a moment. Tanneth meant something to her as well. "Can I say something, sir?"

Bashar slowed down to hear her.

"I think something wrong with the machine. I have been thinking for a long time and nothing makes sense if all was going for Tanneth to betray Sincion. I just….I can't except that he is the enemy," sighs of regret came as she paused.

"He isn't the enemy. There is a lot more going on than we know, probably a lot more than even Sincion knows."

Edge rode the rest of the way without saying anything to Bashar. They both were troubled and she was broken up by the loss of recent friend. Bashar knew that had some presence to why she had a slight break in her control. Bashar cared for her greatly, and for his other close companion Riff. They both were younger than him and young enough to not even remember the Master. Bashar wasn't much older than Chen when Tanneth brought his destruction but the words still stuck. Edge and Riff were of the few dominion that was born after his demise. The new age of them was so small. Bashar knew if they, if Tanneth, failed they would fall, and if they fell all of the dominion was forever lost in the sound of silence.

They rode on until they reached to where the trail circled a cliff and they the third rider Riff, coming down at a very fast pace. They met not more than a minute after.

"You're going to love this. Some bull headed demon posse is heading down the forward. And I think are orders were to engage all enemies we find. Am I right?' he spoke with an eagerness to get into combat.

"Engage?" said Edge.

"How about it Cap? Sounds like fun?" Riff said.

"Well, if they pose a threat to the Moonscare……."

Edge could tell that Bashar was eager to slash some enemies as well.

"YES!" Riff rode off followed by his Captain.

"Boys will be boys." He removed her helmet from the composite saddle and set off for war.

**I tried to put a bit of poetry wit the text. Did you find it? **

**-Thanks to all the readers and to all the critics. I like reviews so please keep sending. **

**Merry Christmas and sorry for the long wait. **

**-Please check out my account on need some suggestions. **

**-My C2 communities are not some of biggest but they are some of the best of the best. Like this story. **

**Have a great New Year. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	15. The Fall of Tanneth

**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Book I: War**

**The Challenger**: _Why does the Sentinel move without restrain? Why is the sword fired to hot iron and hammered too thin. We hold no truth in us any more; it dies with the loss of Serenity. _

**Andramlec:** _To what do you deny? Is the fistful vigor lost in the torrent to which we live? Let there not be fear in those come here. Fear is the mind killer. It lives only in the eyes of the Weaker. To let all go to here desire. Let the bonds be broken and the unity lost? Let all come to beckon here on the steps of subterfuge. If you so desire! _

**The Challenger**: _To what do you hold now? The death in amber comes from the end of time. The Dragon waits with its talons stretched over the pool. Dismay lives and silence of destruction will prey us all!_

**Andramlec:** _To what do we hold death? You see me on the steps of flame and you call for Armageddon. The end will never come while the truth lives the whole. We keep our own. To all who seek and all who pain this place lives as life and rebirth for the dying. Why do you fear the archer? Why does the death of the Weaker come close to your soul?_

**The Challenger:** _I live as the mountain. We live;_ as _the mighty rock of ages we held the metal of the cosmos and the heart of the world. We are worn away by the steps of subterfuge stocked by the Assassins! Our walls stay strong but our heart is mined of its power. We cry from our soul and spill blood on the white shore that has been turned black! Lies have beckon truth and the true lies have lived with us. Cast them down! Cut this rope and give us our wings!_

**Andramlec:** _The mountain stays strong with the fuel of the fist. We live as the gods of the Weaker and give power to them. The death is false. The fear is false. Live to live, not to die. Open your eyes to the world of which you speak. What was is not longer true. Truth was born a new with the soul of the Godsend. You speak of death as if it rules me. See the fire behind. See the eternal power of the glory of or deeds. To be the mightiest is to be the Lord. Truth was made by those who live not by those who are dead. _

**The Challenger**: _The death has you in its grip as you lie to me now and you lie with the machine clear in your eyes. I challenge for your reason. I challenge for his reason! To live is to die. I challenge for the righteousness that is our spirit!

* * *

_

Tanneth bent low, reminding himself of all the old principles of swordsmanship. The five basics, thrust and blow deflect and counter, all of which he had not practiced for years upon years, and his opponent had the speed and the shrewdness the rivaled many of his peers when he was of a young age, but that was very long ago. He pulled the black up, forcing a strong attack toward his opponent's neck. He always the same moves over and over Justin different fashion at first when he thought. Devise the best way to beat the defense and great around the offense and stick to it, unless forced to change was the common practice among dominion swordsmen. Some with in the ranks practiced that it made them to predictable to other elites, even when no domino swordsman had ever fallen to a none dominion. Still, all the variations of the basic skills and attacks were made fresh in their minds. Each variation unto itself was a different maneuver. Commando units, elite in all forms of hand-to-hand warfare, had the most brutal training of the sword. With that they were the best of all swordsmen to live. Stories echo through even to that day, in the dominion ranks of greatest of the commando arm. The amazing speed their blows came with amazing force and cut all in the way down. Only a few in the Legionnaires boast enough skill to compete with a commando swordsman. It was rumored that Praetor Warlock was the only commander to best a commando with a sword. Yet he was legend among all the dominion. Tanneth knew as the swung round the strike at the legs of his opponent his skill was most likely greater than whom he was fighting, but the sheer speed of the attacks, the sharp blocks, and the ingenious counters made his more weary of the fire demon he versed in combat. In strength he was no comparison to the old commando, but quickly he found a technique which had allowed him to hold his own up until that point which Tanneth decided to cripple him into submission.

He needed the demon alive, and in fairly good health. He knew plenty of ways to do that. Flipping back and over, he watched as the demon took a new stance pointing the tip of the blade at Tanneth. He breathed heavily and despite the extreme cold he was sweet almost like he had fever. He was not nervous but definitely anxious about the break in the combat. _What now? I don't know what he is, or who he is so I can't exactly predict what is to come. This is the worst idea I jumped into. Whatever it is suppose to do, Shuro, Do it! _His partner or rather the demon which had convinced him into the combat seemed to just be watching as the two duke it out over the whit snow, which then had trails of blood over the powder.

Kevin Spite some out but didn't take his eyes away. He knew by that time that he could bat the demon on his won but he still needed to buy more time from him. The cold determination of his stare wasn't helping either. He noticed that his arm was shaking from the exhaustion of blocking his attacks. He was stronger than he had ever thought a demon could, but he still had chance.

Like before, he readied a fire ball to throw so he could avoid whatever was coming. He doubted it would work a second time, but anything was less than a fifty-fifty chance of working, and at least that had had worked once for him. He scrapped the last bit of strength from his arm and focused it into his hand. His lost focused as he did. He blinked once to straighten them out. This was very bad considering what kind of speed he had seen in the opening attack. Doubt in his mind came to a certainty; he wasn't going to able to dodge the next one.

Tanneth wasn't sure what to make of his opponents fatigue; he felt that his energy was waning, but it was still enough to give him some trouble. He knew the demon was likely to have slowed to the point where he could easily run him down. He scolded himself mentally to charge him and crush his neck into the ground. It would be so simple fore him. True he was suffering from a wound made by Sincion, but he was dominion, this one, was apparently only half fire demon. _Why am I giving charity even at moment? This is risky for me, and he tired and beaten. He can barely hold his sword. It will soon be over no matter what I do, I'll fight him until he falls on his own blade. _The speed and power of the demon was great like a dominion but it lacked greatly in longevity. It was then a battle till Kevin fell from extreme exhaustion and the victor was already decided.

From his vantage point in the sky Shuro saw the futility which he had put his friend on the line and he ached for it. But he was ready to step in when the timing was right. When he would turn the tide of the battle from the demon's favor. He was hoping for something to be revealed in the conflict but with each attack that had gone though his eyes, that hope faded. The storm was nearly ready to be set free. His skill with the art was as beast as it could have been, he knew, and it was taking longer to ready it, especially with the extra burden of maintaining his won absence from the demon's senses. Glancing another look to the ground bellow his feet, he the drawn out aura of Kevin start to wane at last, and he knew time was set against him then. He was close to victory yet if he was one moment to soon or late it could no or little effect in helping his firry friend.

The demon himself was imposing to him. It was how he noticed him. The strange way the sky gave to his mind as he walked through the world. He had felt it a few times before in his life. It always frightened him in avoiding the creature or even running in fear. This hit him as he flew in the air heading to one of his favorite cities. It hit as a wave hitting a shore. It sent down and down all the way to the Earth, where he laid motionless for hours. When his strength came back, he knew the force to be that not of a human or demon; of what he needed to know. Feeling his old friend close he called upon him for help. Though he kept his truth hidden and used the opportunity to also reopen the fire demon's mind to the world. He was sure he had succeeded until then, when he saw the true strength of the entity. With such power and strength to wield how could Kevin beat him? He planned then to bring the force of thunder upon him and paralyze him, even if only for a second, it could be enough for a beaten Kevin to make a crippling move. This entity was the key; he knew it and he must have it.

Tanneth went low in preparation. He needed none of the dominion powers to win at that point. He chose the simple strategy of cutting off his offense and there of knock him senseless and then beat information out of him about the whereabouts of the other assassins and Sincion himself if he so knew. His finger gripped the hilt firm. Kevin could barely see anything as it came and stuck him down. He might as well have disappeared and reappeared. He felt a sharp strike into his elbow making his fingers num, and knocking Glamdring from his hands. He then he felt the familiar touch of a fist in to the back of the neck. Right below the collar bone. It was like he was freed from his body. For just a moment he felt nothing and heard nothing, but the curses of his own mind. The snow felt warm as it mixed with is red blood, boiling with adrenaline. He was so spent. He felt like a huge weight sitting idle, like there was no possibility of him ever moving again.

The sight was pitiful to Tanneth, most of all. He lay there spread out. His arms stretched wide and as limp as new born child. Not that long before he had been having stiff competition in swordplay. It seemed that anyone caught off guard is as helpless as an infant. He gripped the fire demon by his hair and pulled his face out of the blood. He coughed and spat while Tanneth released him to fall to his knees.

"Now if you want to live to see another sun rise fire demon, I would like to know of the contract that has sent you to find me."

_So he thinks I'm a bounty hunter, and more importantly that I am lone. _Kevin looked up and about to see if he could spot Shuro, but the storm wizard wasn't to be seen. He felt Tanneth's hand secure by the neck and he was lifted form from the ground. "Now, before you run out enough air to speak."

Kevin was about to answer when he heard the clap. It was long and thunderous. Hit like a huge explosion in the sky. Tanneth dropped Kevin and stood away. He was deceived! There was another with him. He looked through the sky by the flashes blacked his sight from focusing on the flyer. Bolts rained down hitting the land and sending chocks into Tanneth through the ice. He fell to his knew from the sting. It wasn't bad enough to kill, but it still was extreme pain to him. He closed his fist and one light sphere came to life from the air. He opened and closed the sphere in his fist before releasing it into the air. It split into several smaller spheres, creating a volley of energy flying in the air.

Shuro increased the pressure around him and the gust created traveled toward the blasts slowing them down so he could fly up. The sphere went aimlessly off course crashing into each other and making a magnificent explosion. Kevin recalled seeing the detective using energy as that but nothing to that scale. He watched in awe, and ducked his head down from the sting. A cut had formed on his brow. It bled freely from the head as if it was war wound. Tanneth searched everywhere for the other demon. He jumped from the ground and onto a clean rock. He saw him, suspended in the air by controlling the wind. He knew of demons such as that. He drew back and shot a black arrow streaming with blue energy at him. Like a missile it flew locked on to the target specified by Tanneth. Shuro released the current around him and let himself fall to Earth. He heard the wail of energy behind him and broke into a run when his feet touched the ground. The arrow stayed true and detonated its power above the demon of storms. Shuro felt himself being lifted from the aground and then fall back again rolling along the snow, helpless to his momentum. He put out his arms and gripped anything around to stop himself. He rolled until a stone broke his speed. He then felt a horrible sting on his back. Reaching back he felt the red blood flow free from open wounds. He tried to lift himself but every movement of his limb began to cause him anguish. H e gave up trying to run as the entity stood over him. His eyes shone not the look of malice but of anger. He brought up his sword to finish off the annoyance when he instead turned around to stop another attack from slicing him open on the back.

Somewhere in the pain of hid own defeat Kevin found the strength to regrip Glamdring and turned the blade to combat Tanneth. He launched at him with his sword held high to slice the head away from Tanneth's neck. Tanneth's sword met his like wall stopping him in place. _Wow, He is strong. _He wasted no time staring at his opponent. He jumped back slashing across at the black blade. Tanneth pushed off his right leg to launch him at the Kevin, parrying the attacks they came.

_Push back his arm and break his stance! _

Tanneth wrenched up the tip, throwing Glamdring from Kevin's hands. Kevin saw what was going to happen. He needed to move or he would be pinned to the ground by his superior muscle. He already had readied his counter. He flame set in his hand came to life again and glided into the open chest of Tanneth. His armor protected him from such uses but it was enough to slow, giving Kevin the time push of with his hand from the snow and slid to his weapon. Grasping the hilt he stood ready to meet the next onslaught of blows.

_I'll annoy him with some firey tactics, and then see what I can to break that armor, and to slow his speed. _Kevin tried to judge on how to do that. Long before the moment he suspected that he was capable of a speed ten times that of which he boasted then. To Kevin it was a life or death chance now to weaken him to a point which he could win, and hopefully with the help of the released Shuro could that happen_. I'll reveal some of my other tricks now, but I have to save my trump car when he is most vulnerable. Eh, how much can that armor take? _He in all his fights had seen some tough specimens. The black armor that most high level demons were so found of was the toughest he knew of, but the material used for Tanneth's he knew of now metal or composite material to use for it. It was unworldly for certain, and whatever he was he had to break it with some sort of heat.

The flame had not hurt Tanneth at all. He almost found the heat comforting to his overworked body. He hjad giving the demon his full creadit he had some shrewd techniques, that stopped even a dominion commando in combat. He had great skill that could be fostered not something of a greater nuisance in the future to one of his kind. Still he had no reason to threat victory was still firmly in his hands at that point He remembered the other demon that had used lightning against him. He turned and saw that he was still gasping because of the pain on the ground. He wasn't too much of a threat but still he needed this to end quickly and a tag team demon offensive was not going to speed things up. But first off he had to immobilize the fire demon boasting a red blade. His strategy of breaking the speed of the demon then pinning him to the ice was seeming to be undersating the demons slyness. Tanneth hated when other s played coy with him. He truly wanted a show of pure muscle at this point but the call of information to which they both held was too important to his longer term needs. _I may to break some bones after all. He should live unless he allows me to grasp his neck. _Tanneth knew what limg to go for as well, and he would use a different speed that time.

Kevin could see the calculating maneuvers shooting light electricity through his yes. He had to distrupt that somehow, and what better way to attack fist then. He kept ready a fall back power just incase he decided to use some of his own energy attacks. He began simply, running straight at his opponent and then ducking to the left and attacking across. Once he heard the clang of the two blades, he twisted the body over bring the attack again but with a stronger force. Glamdring that time skipped free of the black blade and he brought out and up to swing down at the dominion. Tanneth moved to the side with a reaction time that surprised Kevin, it seemed almost precognetal. Like he knew what he was to do. Tanneth could have ended it then and there with a quick turn around and thrust into the gut, ending Kevins life quickly and painlessly but he was waiting until he could deal pain rather than death. War was his craft and Kevin was learning that the hard way.

When the black blade stopped Glamdring he slid it to the right, free of the blade and landed a kick to Tanneth's armor. Tanneth didn't even try to stop this he let the kick throw him a step back, still waiting for the right opening.

Kevin was feeling the fatigue of his muscles from his previous beating and the lightning had struck him as well, stealing more adrenaline from his muscles. He wouldn't keep this volley of blows up for long. The time he was buying was till too small for Shuro to counter with something, and he was moving fast enough to where it could end for him and Shuro very soon if he were to judge even slightly off. He could still imagine how he could win though all he needed was few second where Tanneth was preoccupied enough to where he needed some seconds to react. Though then it wasn't looking that grand.

Tanneth was relaxed at this time. He needed not show his speed until he got the clear form his opponent. Still even with his despising of demons he could appreciate the skills which they had mastered from his kind. Most of what hey knew came from dominion knowledge. Most demons themselves had some origin with the dominion. Only the few that rebelled constantly and fought back freciously did they ever mar for extinction. The black demons that dwelled in some of the deeper regions of Makai were the one who kept much animosity towards them. The higher the strength they had the more arrogance and hatred seemed to come with them. These attacked them constantly only to be over killed each time. Like many others they couldn't accept the superiority of he dominion to their race, and thus the hatred came alive. These bred with other lower races and made a mixed race of beings who soul joy was to see a dominion fall. It was this behavior that earned them the name demon, which the Master himself had called one of them when he stood before the glory of the steps. After the Master died and the Dominion was no more. The suppression of demons in Makai was given up and all of the older ones were se free form their cells. They bred like flies and quickly devoured the beauty which the Dominion had created out of their home. This most of all the demons earned the hatred of the Dominion, and Tanneth was no different in that respect. But, any other, including the level minded Bashar and the hot tempered commando Gaol, would not stand to let a demon fight one of them. Kevin would have died instantly it was any other. He might have still if Tanneth hadn't decided he could be useful.

Through most beings pumped the blood of life. A force which; make there body naturally humble, and loving in nature. It is a making of soul the loved peace, and sweet serenity. This was not true for Tanneth. From birth, it was amplified by years of hard discipline and even harder pain. Wrought into every cell very molecule and every bit of energy that flowed fiercly in his eyes, was war. Bred for war he was. Him along with many others before him. It was a true example of the Masters design which torn the once superior to all masters, into the docile and anger driven dominions. All the other things which others of the Dominion had and shared he was barred from at the moment when he was conceived in the mind of the Master. Though he, himself, had not thought of ever creating one that could evolve far enough to usurp him. Tanneth was the rue warrior, perfect in all respect if you discount the injury he suffered at the time of that battle. He loved war and could not live without it, but something else had awakened inside him that never had or would for Gaol, Jean, Ambrose, or Amon. Maybe it was because of the deaths of three of them, that could awake something, thought commandos were meant not to have those many conflicts. Even with an anomaly inside of him the war in his blood drove him to love the battles he had, and never realsie in a quick victory.

Kevin didn't stand down for long and brought up quickly to attack Tanneth again, and again. Two swipes at the brace which he though might free the armor if it was cut. He never hit it find out. Tanneth seemed to easily stop him. _Okay, it seems that I need something to change this or his going to pounce me into the snow! _He tried multitasking, which he wasn't the best at, but could do it well enough to survive a battle with a giant from the Rockies tow years before then. Though, Tanneth would not be that slow to react. He focused heat onto his blood blade, Glamdring. He bent it low as he did so, and his crimson fire came to life around it. He swung a little lower to melt the snow behind Tanneth's legs. Then with a furry of volleys, he thrashed his blade down over and over again with all the muscle he could bring forth from his muscles. Tanneth kept firm with each time, not minding the flame on the blade. He stepped back twice and let his foot slide forward on the ice. He felt him self fall and saw the relief on Kevins then it was time to use his speed.

Kevin as surprised it had worked so well. He began to have more confindence in his power, perhaps too much for the opponent he had. He knew this chance wasn't going to just come out and show it self again. So he brought Glamdring and came down while the black blade was out of range to block in time. He didn't have the imagination at that time to invision what Tanneth had next to show him in terms of power and speed.

Tanneth made no attempt to block the attack, sense it was soon going to be of no consiquence to him. He took his free hand and his opposite leg, garbing firm hold of Kevin so quickly he didn't realize till after. With a jerk Kevin found himself no longer attack but helpless in fight about to smack in the snow. He did so with a several bounces and then rolled over before he threw himself back to his feet. His eyes came back to focus from the tumble then he saw what he had only had glimced before. Tanneth moved in a blur. Like his body for the time he was traveling was not in their time conitnuim. The black blade was raised high ready to smite him into dust. He stepped sway just in time. The attack created a wave of momentum once it was stopped. It tore into the ice sending shards which flew into Kevin's eyes. Then another verticle strike came hitting the ground he dead on as he narrow escaped it. He then felt and sharp hit to his face and heard the cracking of his jaw clearly in his head. Then Tanneth finished the attack by grabbing his arm and pulling it out till he heard the joints separate and the ligament disengage from the bone. Kevin he was finished then. He could use that arm effectively even if put up with all the pain it would give. His speed would so sort handed he would be as simple as hitting a tree for his opponent to win. It was all up to his companion, Shuro, to save them, and that wasn't looking to great at that point.

Tanneth ad him now his would concede if he was wise, and would continue to try and fight he was true bull headed demon. It didn't matter at all then, what he planned to do to retaliate against him.

Shuro by that time had moved from his previous vulnerable position and had taken up another one. This one was not of combat though. He held in his hands a aura of lightning which seemed to catch Tanneth's attention. Tanneth starred at him staright, he knew hat he trying at point negotiate. He wondered what he was trying to pull though. The sphere might pose a small danger to him, that wasn't a huge edge for negotiating. He looked nervous though. Incredbilly nervous, it was almost as he was looking into the blank face of death. Maybe to him, he really was.

He began to speak with firm but beneath the surface, timid voice. "That's enough. It's obvious we can't best you in combat, even with my powers." The aura in his hand grew stronger which caught Tanneth's eye. "You might be interested to know, that I am responsible for all this bad weather you have been expiencing. The snow storm, the lightning, but I wasn't the one who sent fireballs from a red halo in the sky."

"I suppose you are going to ask me what it was."

"I do ask you that, and I asked who are you, what it s your race and your class in power?"

"Are those the questions that you need to ask at this moment?" Tanneth walked slowly toward him. Shuro stepped back twice as he did.

"If you must know, I am a worshiper of nature. The god of the humans has called one in particular of evil. What I felt in the sky seemed as ancient or even older than night itself. It overwhelmed me with its power. I heard confusion and he cry of someone young and wail of pain of someone older than. I fell far from the sky and was at the mercy of my own demons which had been set free. The force which did that, I know to of animosity only. It was a malice that was seen only once before in the world and will be seen only once again. You know of what I speak of. It is written in many different languages in many different scriptures. When it happened I felt you too. I felt the war of life flow in you. It was only for a moment. But there were others as well s you. Who are they? What is coming? Those are the questions which I can't get out of me. I need you to give the reason for it. I called upon Kevin for is one strongest I know. I needed to get you too listen to me. Please hear me."

"Mm, I've hard of demons such as yours. You have some power in you. Though the halo in the sky was something which does not concern you. Be assured it will never happen again. I know of what you saw too for it is potent in my dreams. My people are in a state which we are slowly dying. It does not involve you. There are a lot of conflicting forces which we are trying to settle. It is our problem not your."

"But still I need to now of what is coming. I have some sight, though I doubt it would be as great as what you can tell. I see your name in the future, along with three others. Four names, four others yourself, these circumstances are telling of something truly massive for all."

"Please, you are buying into ancient dogma which is all but allusions to a past which will never come to life again. I will make sure of that. I will spare you and if you wish this poor demon. Just tell me who told of me. Who told you my coming in this world?"

"I found you on my own, I later knew of the entity which was more powerful than any who came after him. I connected the dot s if you must know."

Within flash of sound Tanneth was standing face to face with Shuro and holding him by the neck. "But whom did? I am on the run form those who could destroy this world and any other that is in their way of completing their objective, which I gurantee will sum up your fears quite nicely. Who told you to come for me and what s Sincion up to?"

"That's what I need to know too."

Tanneth shot his head around to see who spoke. Someone had approached him with him noticing. It wasn't the first time but always gave him a shock to the nerves. When used to seeing things coming the more one is surprised when something comes beneath their nose. He looked around and met the eyes, of the spirit detective himself Yusuke.

"Hey how's the weather been for ya?" That was enough to make Tanneth want to silence his cocky attitude. He wasn't alone either. Five others stood around him and starred down at him from the bluff. "I have to say you are tough to catch up with. I guess it hard for anyone to keep in touch with you. By the way my name is Yusuke Urameshi, and you are under arrest."

It was not a smart move for Yusuke. An annoyed Tanneth only made the fight last shorter, since he is more inclined to kill.

"You come here with the predesposition you're going to be able to defeat me. Yusuke Urameshi. I know of whom you work for and that he must have told you all about me."

"The little brat Koenma told me of your little invasion a while back, and That's about it. Now you can come quietly or you will do this the hard way."

"You are an idiot, and you will die soon if you make one move towards me. I'll have no regrets leaving you to bleed on this ice."

Another voice came at him which he knew all to well. "It might not be as simple as you always seem put things into Tanneth. Then again, it may be even more simplier than that."

"Kyra," Tanneth spoke the name with an odd sense of relief and annoyance. Of course the pair could trace back their history to the days which he worked form Sentenal and she was the most infamous terrorist to exist, ironically.

She kept a certain degree of sterness when spoke, but she could never resist getting the nerves of Tanneth even more fired than they had been before. Tanneth himself was certainly fired up then, one by the insolence of a weak human, and the nagging of Kyra.

"Please Tanneth we have known each other so long and you barely take a look at me. All right, if you want to get to business. I helped him find you because there is a point you seem to missing all this time."

"Whatever could that be, Kyra daughter of Osiris?" Tanneth was angry then. The presence of the detective was enough, but Kyra was something he did not always have the patience for.

"That Sincion has you in his grip, and tightly at that! Can you not see he needs only the slightest vision of prescience before comes Argon like a hammer down on you! You need help and you accept none!"

"Who would help me?! The Dominion is a slip bunch of sub0federations now. They won't listen to the logic of any one!"

"There is help outside of dominion ranks, Tanneth! Or are you so bellow who you were that you can't see it?!"

"What help, humans, demons, most despise and they are of now aid."

"They can help. The other races are not as inferior as you always seem to think of them I never thought you to be so like Warlock in everyway!"

"They can give us aid, like they helped you in the revolution?!"

"Yes, for once let go of your pride!"

"We have solved on our own they can't even think of what is to done."

"Look where we are, Tanneth, and see that there that we must call for others to come."

"Enough of this, they can not help me or us more than help themselves besides what ever powers this mock up of a warrior can produce."

"More than you think. You have lived too long in the Moonscare there is a lot more to these younger than you think. You must see how much humans parallel dominions If you don't it seems that commandos do die young."

Tanneth remained silent to his once close companion. He never wanted to admit it but he id see the similarities as we have in the past of his thoughts. His eyes looked away from Kyra.

"Please hear me. You will let he give you assistance at least. These demons have skills we can't use, they can show us more of what we know."

Tanneth turned his haze toward Yusuke then. "These pitiful creatures can't beast Sincion, nor will they measure up to Argon. They rip through them like leaves. I am trying to put the risk of this only on me."

"Which you have done very well but it is about to be the end of you. He is too powerful now for you to take on. What remains of the Contingency is very willing to destroy what ever he wants. They also have a dislike of you or have you forgotten?"

"And you would have them fall with me?"

"No, because if we take their help we should not lose against Sincion in this war pf assassins."

Tanneth stood silent for a moment taking in all the chaos of their argument. He was wrong he knew. He was to die at Sincion's hands but not before stealing his life away as well. _Could these lower races have chance? _He thought of Mel then, the shadow demon which they employed as a spy. She could with some of them. Tanneth looked to Yusuke again. There was something to him he knew. Perhaps enough to challenge him. _If he is as strong as these demons maybe they could. No, this is my fight. _

"I will take on my own. And I won't fail. All of you can leave your efforts are worthless."

With a deep sigh, Kyra nodded to Yusuke.

"Okay, plan B."

Within a few seconds a blinding flash of blue light came thundering through the cold air. Tanneth moved quickly and the blast hit the snow, sending showers of ice through the air. Yusuke couldn't see Tanneth. He knew he missed, which was bad, and worse he had given him perfect cover to hide. _So that's why she said not to. _He had earlier been warned by Kyra not to use any of his energy attacks early on or often against him. He jumped down from the bluff of snow and ran into the fray of falling ice. It thick enough to where he couldn't see his hand front of his face, but that meant Tanneth couldn't see either. He calmed his senses and tried to feel to where he was. That for the most didn't work. The crashing of ice against the ground made hearing his approach impossible. _She said I only need to stun him for a moment. How can I do that without seeing him. _The vapor of the superheated water was too thick to see.

A moment later Yusuke felt huge force speeding like it was a bullet. He didn't waste time to thin of what it was but it was too late to escape. Tanneth landed the hilt of his black blade onto his back. Yusuke could feel in price the hilt as though it were a knife. He flipped over once then hit the round and tumbled until he smacked his head against a rock flinging him up and then crashed in a glorious landing on his neck. The dust began to settle by then and he saw Kyra standing there.

"I expected better than that."

"Just give me a moment I was caught off guard," he snapped back as he clumsily got to his feet.

"We don't have for you to frolock with him. Someone will be here soon."

"What?! Who?"

She didn't answer. She stepped for ward and fingered the bald dagger, jkeeping it low so that he wouldn't see.

"So now you will try and stop me?"

"No, I will succeed."

Tanneth bent low knowing that she favored a speedy opening he didn't have to take the first rush. With the bald dagger well hidden him her palm she rushed forward in a run faster than he thought she would open with but he dodged none the less. He brought the black blade around and tri to hit off balance with the dull side of the black blade. She jumped and pushed off the tip as it passed. Flipping over his shoulder she mocked him with a kick to the back of the head and the abdominium. It barely stunned him and grabbed he wrist and wrenched her forward, trying to knock he defense open so he could stop her. She let the force throw her about twenty paces back then stopped firm.

_How do I do this? He is weaker but his defense is just unbreakable as ever. _She had only a moment to come up with a strategy before he was her with a diagonal strike with the black blade. Kyra felt cut into her and she winced in pain as she fell back. She felt the snow rush over her face as her back slid on the ice. She covered the bleeding wound as she stopped with her hand as she stood. He thigh had been cut and it was dangerously large.

Tanneth saw the blood with disbelief. That wasn't meant to be done.

"What'd you do?!" he shouted before he noticed the bald blade in the snow, and the small scrape in his hand that held the black blade. It was too late for him then. He felt the paraltsys coming swiftly. His veins pertruded from his skin turning black in a horrific scene. His eyes went pale and he tried to call out but only a gargled growl came form him. He dropped the black blade and then fell back into the snow.

It all came again, the sting of defeat at his hands. Lying powerless on the floor as his master hands wielded his strings like the true puppet he was. No muscle responding and no nerve receiving. All removed from his grasp as another took control. The toxin was fast indeed for all who shared his flaw. Tanneth let it come upon him, almost embracing it like a man on dyer's eve. He knew the truth and wait he must until it wore off him, so he could act again. The light of world to him a vibrant flouresance turned to gray as did his thoughts in only the next moment of his fall. He let it be then, and let sleep come to his eyes once again as he was spent.

Fell to the ground holding her bleeding wound as it flowed freely from her artery. It was potentially lethal, she knew. It was her hope that the detective would had been a much more challenging opponent for the hardened Tanneth, but she should have known better. She told herself that over and over again as the blood did not stop. Help was there at her side then. The fox had come to press he leg with her, and his hand as well turned red, as all the world was turning red to Kyra. When her mind recovered from the blow of the attack, she saw all the others standing there is disbelief. They all were concerned with her rather than there new prisoner. As touching as that might have been, Kyra would not have it.

"Idiots! That won't keep down forever get his secured and carry him along!"

"But…," was the general response that came back.

"Don't argue. I'll be fine on my own, you red headed dog! Now use your skill and bind him before others come that I will not be able to take on." She grasp from her a waist a small round packet. She fisted her hand a round it and cut open a hole near the wound. Once the packet made contact with the cold skin, it went to boil instantly then to a hot incineration. Kyra screamed as the wound slowly came to melt shut. She writhed on the ground betting her limb against all her all body parts, then twisted painfully as the last heat subsided. Almost as though she was out of shock she stood up. She felt it as due punishment for her lack of judgment, or more lack of planning. Tanneth could only be beaten by handful of strong other dominion in his lifetime. She was powerful, but his defence was almost perfect. There was no real way to break it. Thus she let the attack come close, and struck at the open pace. It was no where near enough to kill him, but she only needed to touch him with the gray blade, and let the volital toxin find its way to his spinal system. It was painful chance for her to take, for anyone of any stature to take. She did move far enough to move for the lethal nature of the striker's attack. It was just close enough to graze his skim, but not far enough to get away. It would and fight her the next day she knew as it would begin to grow back at the day's open. By then she would have Tanneth somewhere Sincion could not imagine with his power.

"Okay, the hell do you want him?" Yusuke carried the commando on his back and seemed to be struggling with it as well. She saw him and took no notice to his anger at her. She starred over and over the snow covered hills, her eyes never stopping to actually look at the detective.

"Get him over the small ridge, now!"

"What is wrong? He's not going to run anywhere now," Kuwabara asked not guessing what Kyra was looking for.

"We're not going be along for that much longer!"

She led the way. She could have beaten even Hiei at an open un but she let them pass so she could. See the area they were leaving. It was much longer than she wanted. She never enjoyed working with other races but they did get the job done no matter how much they nearly lost it during the process of. The ridge was very low indeed and it didn't serve for great protection form anything, but that wasn't what she needed. It his hid them from the previous area well enough for it to work.

"Keep your asses down, everyone. You will all be fine as long as don't shout or snese or do anything for that matter."

"Okay before we start to play hide and seek, why don't you tell us the fuck are we suppose to be afraid of," Yusuke's head had become red enough to where some woud have guessed it was going to explode. Kyra glanced at him once then continued to fiddle with a small device she had. "Did you not hear me!?"

"I don't know."

"What," was the unanimous response.

"I don't know, and we don't need to find out right now."

She stopped assembling the device and then laid still peeking the back of her head over to see.

He stood silent, holding his metallic staff firm. He saw the tracks were fresh and saw were the led. It wasn't anything to him, though the other agent was hiding well. Kyra saw the colors he wore. She seen them sparingly and knew what they meant, but she didn't believe the meaning was true then. Nor did Kyra expect anything to be common with him and Sincion. She was sure he saw the falseness of the disguise but he wasn't acting. Her heart raced as he paced the area. He stopped once and then removed a pack of snow. He let it set in his palm before letting the lifeless ice fall to lifeless ice. H smiled then. In the next moment he no longer stood there. Kyra searched for him but he was gone not just from the area but the entire square mile in which she was. _Another party with interest in this is bad, and judging from his demeanor, he was an old sub-sect conspirator. He could be more dangerous than all of Argon's might. _She was right in her assumption but it was all too late, all too late to stem the tide.

**I didn't plan to put this chapter up for this is really only a fragment of what it was going to be, but it ended up that it probably would have gone into 20,000 words and I didn't thin of that as a good enough excuse to keep you guys waiting. Please, please review. I know a lot of you may not have much to say but some praise or mentioning a problem is good enough. Going over my sentences I'm finding loads of problems and mistakes, please tell me when you see them. **

**It may be a while till the next one. I'm starting a big project which will take up a great deal of writing time. So please be patient. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
